


糾纏

by xziee223



Series: [damijay]所有權 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 奴隸制提及
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 來到高譚，Jason想讓Damian盡快融入Wayne家，Damian則希望Wayne家不要有其他閒雜人等。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

　　社會底層的貧窮小童總會特別注意到社會高層人士的生活動向，他們也不是真的那麼想知道，只是有時候那些傳聞都特別刺耳。

　　例如當Jason撿到一罐被喝剩一半的牛奶並希望它還沒變質的時候，就會看到飄過去的報紙報導上流社會的小姐們用多少牛奶沐浴。

　　而其中最為誇張的大概是Bruce Wayne，每當Jason在懊惱他的紙箱濕透必須再換一個的時候，都會剛好聽到那個高譚小白臉為了想在飯店的裝飾泳池裡游泳買下一間飯店。

　　那時候他手中沒過期的牛奶、可以讓他舒適地睡幾天的紙箱，就成了最微不足道的消耗品。

　　微不足道，卻非常真實，沒有這些東西他可能會餓倒在路邊、被野狗拖走。

 

　　可是他們並沒有太多的心力去討厭那些有錢人，為了生活都來不及了，不是嗎？

　　所以當他知道Damian的老爸是那個Wayne時，很自然地觸動了他心裡頭公平正義方面的天秤，突然感慨起世間的不公平。

　　但以他一個10歲就被綁架離開這塊故土的身世離奇、命運多舛的男孩來說，能有 **比較** 的思考能力也算幸運了，畢竟兩年前他只要一個表情不對就會受到懲罰，更別說是跑給主人追了。

 

　　「Todd先生，我想您非常滿意今晚準備的紅酒。」Alfred出聲拉住站在陽台吹風的Jason的注意力，也順手收走他手上的空杯子。

　　「呃，不好意思，我喝太多了。」Jason有點尷尬地笑了笑。

　　「不，您喜歡的話可以多使用一點，我們有很多紅酒。」Alfred溫和地接觸眼前這位他們小少爺帶回來的伴侶。

　　「沒關係，謝謝你，Alfred，Damian也不喜歡我喝醉。」

　　Alfred回頭看一眼裡頭正霸佔著Bruce Wayne不讓其他人靠近的小少爺，再回頭對Jason說：「您剛剛提到您已經是個自由人了，Todd先生，您有姓氏。」

　　「是的，……呃，你知道？」

　　「當然了，先生，我為您感到高興。」

　　「……」Jason微妙地看著他，在對方意有所指的眼神下不自覺地壞笑起來，「我真的可以喝光全部？」

　　「一名成年人能為自己的行為負責，雖然我沒有立場鼓勵您不過……既然您已經來到這個自由的國度，也不用再綁手綁腳的。」

　　「……」Jason笑了笑，「謝了，Alfred。」

　　「不用客氣，Todd先生。」

　　「拜託叫我『Jason』。」從老管家的托盤上拿走一杯紅酒，「事實上我是 **非法入境** ，雖然我真的姓Todd，但我沒有身分證。」

　　「看來是個很曲折的故事。」

　　「我想先確定Damian——」說到一半Jason停下來，噢，該死，他又以奴隸的角度思考了，「我是說，我要拿到身分證才能甩掉你們的小少爺，是不是？」

　　「我不建議，Jason先生，Damian少爺還是個孩子，我相信他受不了被分手的打擊。」

 

　　Jason慢慢品嚐手中的紅酒，或許這是減緩他不自在的方式。

　　Alfred偶爾也會跟Bruce一起看蝙蝠俠擺在刺客聯盟少主陽台上的監視器，他知道他們的感情很深，也知道他們的相處模式，可是一個一生都被當作奴隸的人，要改變固有的觀念跟習慣也需要一點時間。

　　Alfred想突然得子且總算願意好好面對的Bruce老爺可能沒有太多時間分析這邊這個孩子的心情，於是這就成了很樂意迎接這對小情侶的Alfred的工作。

 

　　「無意冒犯，Jason先生，但一般人不會願意被實況生活。」

　　「以我們對蝙蝠俠的了解，他一定會監視潛在威脅，」Jason明白Alfred在指什麼，都已經當上刺客聯盟的主人了還讓人監視生活什麼的，一般人當然不願意，「Damian一直都知道他父親的存在，現在他想讓他爸知道他，不管我們在鏡頭前是做真的還假的。」青年輕抿一口紅酒，突然用看穿一切的得意笑容對Alfred說：「那傢伙派你來試探我？」

　　「您知道嗎？Jason先生，倘若老爺不相信您，他會迴避您的。」

　　「噢，我以為……」

　　「我只知道在我們都不認識Damian少爺時，是您陪伴他的。您可以把這裡當作自己家，Jason先生。」

　　「你太看得起我了，Afred。」

　　「我關心您們好幾個月，我也有看見您透過監視器對Bruce老爺的精神喊話，他會下定決心您也有功勞。」

 

　　Jason被誇得臉都要紅起來了，但如果Alfred問起他會說是酒精的影響。

　　他對上流社會的印象都不好，無論是高譚的上流社會、中東那裡的上流社會，全都是靠壓榨他們這些勞動方才能妥妥站穩腳步。

　　嚴格說起來也只有有錢人才需要奴隸，如果高譚有奴隸制，Wayne家絕對會養好幾個，這棟大宅有幾個轉角就會擺幾個，以防這些有錢人撞傷他們嬌貴的腳趾頭。

 

　　可是不知道是不是因為Alfred也算是勞動方，Jason沒有從他那邊感覺到讓人不愉快的注視跟評判；這方面也有可能是Jason固有的偏見引起，所以當他預定的沒有發生時，印象反而會稍稍變好。

　　仔細想想從Damian把他介紹給Wayne的時候，那個裝作是個花花公子的老男人也沒百般刁難，有點調侃地對Damian說：『感情真好。』時，似乎還有微妙的責備性質，只是他們當時腎上腺素還沒退去，兩人都處於興奮的狀態，一點點負面的情緒不會影響他們的心情。

 

　　以後要再觀察一下了……

 

×

 

　　Jason有點慶幸他第一次參加『舞會』是普通社會的舞會，不是哪個買下性奴的大佬的舞會（還好刺客聯盟沒有這方面的社交活動），不然他被放在桌子上當人體盛盤的機率高達百分之99。

　　但他還是都躲在陽台，除了拿酒跟食物不會進去。

 

　　Damian大概是在慈善募款到尾聲的時候注意到他的男友像隻麻雀一樣窩在陽台偷吃東西，就覺得……可愛的想捕捉他。

 

　　「你應該站在我旁邊，不是躲在這裡。」

　　嘴裡塞滿甜點的Jason被背後突然出現的聲音嚇到差點吞不下剛好滑過喉嚨的食物，他垂著胸口接過Damian拿過來的水，腫著喉嚨瞪向明顯是故意嚇他的Damian。

　　「我、咳、你在那邊好好的，幹嘛出來！」

　　「在那裡對一些衝著我父親魅力過來的人賣笑臉？不，我沒興趣。」

　　Jason給了他一個敷衍的笑，再喝了一口水，「你可能搞錯什麼，他們是衝著他的錢來的。」

　　「我認為有好的基因 **才能成就我** ，我母親不會找一個只有頭腦跟勢力的人當我的基因基礎。」得意洋洋，「不然的話她能選Lex Luthor。」

　　真有道理，Jason差點反駁不了他。

 

　　「哇喔，看你爹爹的腦袋可能這輩子都不用擔心髮際線的問題，我是你母親也會選擇Wayne先生。」Jason把杯子塞回少年手中，兩隻手搭上Damian的肩膀，「想聽真話嗎Damian？」

　　Damian抬起一邊眉毛，狐疑地望著眼前那雙湖綠色眼睛，跟他微醺地臉頰，「我沒頭髮一樣很帥。」

　　「哈哈哈～～」Jason仰起頭大笑，手肘勾住少年的脖子，笑完之後湊到少年的臉頰邊，無視他皺著的眉頭說：「不，我是要說，你比你爸帥多了。」

　　「……」Damian沈默一會，Jason的腰貼上他的腰側，就像需要他擁抱一樣，「真的？」

　　「真的真的，只要你這輩子都長得像你爸、而不是你外公，我大概可以愛你久一點。」

　　Damian摟著他的腰翻了個白眼。

 

×

 

　　Bruce沒想過他會在這方面感到惆悵。

　　一般流程是孩子出生、長大、上幼稚園、跟同年齡的女孩純純曖昧、然後跟同學吵架要家長到學校、再來是叛逆期什麼都不願意告訴老爸、……

　　而不是等到他發現的時候他已經失去與Damian分享他們人生對與錯、喜怒哀樂的權利了。

 

　　Damian與Jason在陽台上摟著對方，有可能隨著音樂在跳舞，時不時可以看到年長的那個仰頭大笑著。

　　Bruce在與Jason的第一次會面後有查了這位奴隸的身分背景，可惜奴隸的記載不太多，僅能查到他的幾名『教師』及他跟過幾任主人，其他只有一些遊客拍下的照片——憑良心說，那不是很振奮人心的東西，裡頭青年的眼神充滿死寂、對生活的憎恨。

　　被頸圈束縛意味著這輩子都不能再返回做個 **人類** 、不能有自主思想、與家具無異，可看看他，雙眼有神、表情自然，舉手投足都輕鬆自在。在Damian的故土法律中Jason可能還是個奴隸，但來到這裡他可以正正當當做個自由的人類，可以決定自己喜歡什麼、討厭什麼……當然，如果Damian能漸漸放手的話。

 

　　「您還好嗎？Bruce老爺？」

　　Bruce嘆了口氣，老管家那看穿一切的眼神分分秒秒都在扎著他，「我突然覺得自己也不年輕了。」

　　「希望您會因此為自己的人身大事考慮。」有了孫子卻不能當曾祖父的Alfred說，「那兩個孩子像在熱戀一樣，我相信您的財產能讓您找到比他們還閃耀的閃光彈。」

　　「別再對曾孫抱渺茫的希望了，Alfred。」Bruce垮下肩膀，「我知道你也很遺憾沒有陪伴Damian長大。」

　　「那我只好期待明天就有人抱著您的『親生孩子』出現，並且正是正在牙牙學語的年紀。」

 

★

 

　　柔軟的床舖、安靜而偌大的房間，外頭是莊園的花園景色，夏夜靜謐的花圃點著些許燈光，鮮艷的花瓣上頭有撒水器剛噴上的水珠。

　　『Damian少爺』的房間比他想像中還要大，而且是西式的。無論Jason有沒有被綁架去中東，他都只在電視上看過西式的豪華房間，看起來像Damian在刺客聯盟的房間再打掉所有隔間，然後把花色款式都改成西式。

 

　　聽見開門的聲音，Jason回過頭，Damian正從浴室裡走出來，穿著跟他一樣他一直覺得很醜的條紋式長袖長褲睡衣。

　　Damian抬起眉毛，Jason赤著腳站在窗前，長褲蓋住他一半的腳掌稍微拖在地上。

 

　　「我在想三件事。」

　　「什麼？」Damian找出了吹風機。

　　「一是我該不該找這裡有沒有監視器，我覺得Wayne不會裝。」

　　監視兒子的房間？這什麼喪心病狂的愛好……雖然他母親跟外公常常這麼幹就是了。

 

　　Jason在床頭櫃底下找到插頭，接上吹風機的插頭。

　　「二是我不習慣底下密實的床，這樣半夜我要往哪鑽？」

　　「你只能往我這鑽。」坐到床上去。

　　Jason爬到Damian的背後跪起，手握著吹風機，「三是我覺得我應該改掉幫你吹頭髮的習慣，你已經是成年人了蝙蝠崽。」

　　吹風機的聲音還是如期響起時Damian彎起嘴角，很享受Jason在背後服侍他。

　　溫熱的風吹在他半乾的髮上，Jason嘴上無奈卻依然盡責的撥開他的黑髮，把熱意留在他的髮根。

 

　　這大概是這幾個月以來最愜意的時候了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

有dickkori暗示

\-------------------------

2.

 

　　濕潤的唇舌在奪取他的空氣，Jason的手指插入少年的黑髮中，隱忍著顫抖的快意向他索要更多。

　　已經比青年還高半顆頭的少年在身形上仍比青年還要精瘦些，他能輕易遮去肩頭的肌肉，無論穿什麼看上去都不如Jason壯碩，但不影響他將Jason禁錮在柔軟到難以施力的床鋪中。

 

　　「嗯……呃……」Jason的膝蓋架在Damian的肩上，從側面看大概只能看見他的腿出現在床鋪上，「我……我知道晚會的時候你沒吃什麼……」他假裝抱怨道，換了一種口吻，「但您不能為了我稍微出一點力嗎？親愛的主人？」

　　「我知道你被操到崩潰是怎麼樣的，我的奴隸，你真想在來到高譚的第一天就爬不起來？」

　　Damian收住Jason的腰，讓他們兩個接縫更無空隙。這是一種折磨即將開始的訊號，在某些情況下Jason挺喜歡Damian不顧一切只管操他。

　　那表示當下他能完全的霸佔這名少年。

 

　　「well，相信我，其實你不知道。」

　　Damian揚起一邊眉毛，Jason在下頭狡黠笑著。

　　「我說過我有很多您不知道的技能，主人，」他舔舔唇，「包含假高潮。」

　　Damian一愣，僅僅0.2秒他就想到很多過往床事，「 **不可能！** 」少年吼道，開始回想哪一次Jason對他的滿足是裝出來的。

 

　　Jason或許經歷過多次非自願的高潮，在他手頭也有過不少射jing後卻冷淡無比的反應……

　　……仔細想想他都能邊被上邊按自己的心意叫會讓人軟掉的床，裝作『投入其中』當然也不算什麼。

 

　　「至少你沒發現我是個好演員。」

　　「Jason．Todd！」Damian再次吼出聲音，「我會讓你後悔！」

　　「後悔什麼？假高潮還是沒高潮？」

　　「 **該死的混蛋！** 」

 

★

 

　　Jason是被敲門聲吵醒的，他疲憊地挪動手指頭，腦袋糊成一團似乎還不能思考敲門聲意味著什麼。

　　他還差點忘了他今天人在高譚，而且是Damian帶他來的。

 

　　昨天晚上他有可能不小心觸碰到Damian身為『男人』的底線，一整個晚上他覺得喉嚨都要叫啞了、眼淚都要流乾了，還暗暗發誓好幾次他再也不要挑戰少年的體力，他是真的會被幹死，毋庸置疑。

　　他哭著想逃跑卻還是被拖回去繼續操，他的下半身都沒知覺了、中途昏倒過幾次，Damian一次也沒放過他，直到太陽刺眼地衝進窗簾他才感覺到身上的人已經離開。

　　他皮膚上的清爽解釋了Damian在他總算能真正昏睡過去後替他清理了身體，但皮膚底下的骨頭目前都還呈現散架狀態，喉嚨一出聲就痛，手指一收就全身疼。

 

　　Jason緩慢地坐起身，他在床的正中央， **Kingsize** **的床** 的正中央，他往左往右挪到床邊都是一樣遠的距離——該死的Damian al Ghul……

　　青年挪到床邊的每一步都在咒罵把他搞成這樣的少年，但腳底碰到地毯時他反而想起自己前一個晚上哀求過多少次他再也不敢了……媽的早知道Damian也偷留好幾手的話，他才不去碰他的底線……蠢蠢蠢蠢蠢……

 

　　Jason痛苦地穿上睡褲跟睡衣，他遮去的不是身上小主人留給他的遲早會退去的痕跡，而是背後烙印的疤痕與小腿上的條碼。

　　也不是他怕有人看到他曾身為奴隸的證明，只是覺得非奴隸制社會的普通人較難以想像跟接受那些標記代表的意義。

 

　　青年舉步維艱地靠近那扇木門，疲憊地打開了門。

　　「太好了，Jason先生，」Alfred在外頭嘆了口氣，「真高興看到您還活著。」

　　Jason艱難地笑了笑，「我也希望是床太舒服讓我不想起床。」聲音的沙啞似乎嚇到了Alfred。

　　「看來Damian少爺對讓人變聲有卓越的表現，也難怪他讓我準備治喉嚨的茶了。」

　　Jason點點頭，忍不住接了下去：「用中式杯子、不能有破損？」

　　「沒錯，您非常了解他的風格。」

 

×

 

　　一壺調解喉嚨痛的茶並不能幫Damian加分，Jason仍在心中不斷咒罵他。

　　現在是下午兩點，那表示Jason可能才睡6個小時。

 

　　「Damian只是在報復我沒幫他準備早餐才要你叫我起床嗎？」捧著茶杯說。

　　Alfred忍不住無奈又寵溺的笑了，「呵，孩子，您在這裡永遠不必擔心餐點的問題。」

 

　　Jason在Damian身邊從來沒擔心過餐點的問題，他能吃得飽飽的，還有多樣化的飯後甜點，充分的享有當一個受寵奴隸該有的特權；但現在他在Wayne家，自小為了食物戰戰兢兢，他十分了解不可能什麼都沒幹就有得吃。

　　「那我得擔心什麼？我也能打掃、洗衣、……」

　　「不，您是客人，Jason先生，您什麼工作都不需要做。」

　　「……」他都忘了當有錢人家的男朋友也有特權了，Jason又喝一口茶，喉嚨好像真的有比較好，「Damian去哪了？我也沒看見Wayne先生。」

　　「老爺去公司，我想少爺應該也去了。」

　　「嗯……」Jason推想一下情況，應該不是Wayne主動邀請Damian去參觀他的工作地點，而是小少爺想親眼看一下終將屬於他的Wayne企業。

 

　　「Alfred，Damian他有說我能出門嗎？」

　　「不，少爺完全沒提過。」

　　「那如果我想出去走走，你會阻止我？」

　　「事實上，Jason先生，我不是僕人，而且我也打不過您。」

　　Jason差點被自己的笑聲嗆到，他意會過來便點點頭，喝完那壺讓喉嚨好很多的茶。

 

　　——好吧，那他得想想他該怎麼去市區，他不會開車、Wayne先生看起來又不是一個會騎機車的人……

　　——糟糕他也沒錢坐計程車……

 

　　沒過多久外頭傳來重機的渾厚引擎聲，Jason放下杯子緩慢地走到落地窗邊，僅看到一個穿著黑色T恤配戴金鍊子的年輕男人在附近停好車，拿下他全罩式的安全帽。

　　「Dick少爺回來了。」

　　「我從未問過有幾位少爺。」Jason在年輕男人脫下安全帽向Alfred揮手時回頭看了看老管家，老人也正微笑著揮手回去。

　　「Dick少爺跟Tim少爺今夜都會回來，我本來預計Dick今天會帶上他女朋友，但看來他女朋友比他還忙。」

　　Jason突然驚愕地看向外頭的年輕男人，說：「他是當年的神奇小子！？ **都這麼大了！？** 」

　　「這就是時間的魔力啊。」

 

　　時間的魔力。

　　想當年Jason還偶爾會在一些殘敗瓦片中聽見羅賓遠遠的笑聲，在那麼長時間他換了這麼多角色後，當年的神奇小子也換了一個角色了。

 

　　「那他……是夜翼？Damian在茵特來肯遇到的男人？」

　　「是的。」

 

　　全罩式安全帽被放在機車上，Dick繞過小花圃走進了門，在他經過走廊的期間Jason都在想要怎麼跟夜翼介紹自己，他現在才知道Damian有兩個名義上的兄弟，而且還不知道他們有沒有他的情報……

 

　　「Alfred，我回來了。」男人一進客廳就輕輕抱了Alfred一下。

　　「我們正在喝下午茶呢，Dick少爺，這是Jason Todd先生，Jason先生，這是Dick Grayson少爺。」

　　介紹中他們看向彼此，男人好看的藍眼睛毫無惡意且算得上友善的看著他，向他伸出了手。

　　沒有握手習慣的Jason尷尬的伸出手，僅是用手背輕輕碰了他的手背。——他想只是這樣的接觸的話Damian應該不會砍掉這位『大哥』的手。

　　「我是……Damian的男朋友，至少他都這麼跟人介紹我的，但階級上Damian算是我的老闆。」

　　Dick小愣一下，不知道是愣他們最小的弟弟有男朋友還是愣他那奇妙不自然的示好方式。

　　「你好，Jason，我剛剛在外頭以為你是Damian，我想上次遇到我們差不多高，沒道理這次見面就高我這麼多了～」

　　「……」Jason與Alfred交換一個奇妙的眼神，沒有直接告訴男人其實Damian的身高已經快接近蝙蝠俠了。

 

　　「你說你在茵特來肯遇到Damian……」Jason想起他似乎沒有問過Damian那次跟夜翼的『偶遇』有什麼特殊的開頭與結果，只記得Damian因為蝙蝠俠有其他夥伴而顯得特別憔悴。

　　「嗯，我們那時……」坐到下午茶桌的一邊，從Alfred的眼神中了解到他可以跟Jason討論這件事，「有點誤會。」

 

　　Dick敘述了當時發生的情況，他跟蝙蝠女郎把雙眼無神的Bruce從牆上放下來，正準備要撤退一名少年就闖了進來，二話不說就攻擊他們，他以為少年是刺客聯盟的一份子，就跟對方打起來，沒想到後來出現的異教徒無差別攻擊他們兩個……

　　三方交戰且對方都是敵人的話，我方要嘛拿下全部要嘛先走。當下的狀況夜翼沒有理由戀戰，他們的目的是帶走蝙蝠俠，於是夜翼漸漸遠離戰區，與蝙蝠女郎一起離開那裡。

 

　　Jason越聽臉色越糟，他是Damian這邊的人，感性告訴他應該要跳起來給Dick一拳，理性卻告訴他這就是一場誤會……

　　Jason惡狠狠地瞪著手上的杯子，「你不知道事件的結尾對吧？Damian沒有把事情的經過告訴蝙蝠俠，他不說的話我沒有立場幫他說話，不過以我的立場來說的話……他當時差點被他親生母親洗腦，如果真的洗成功他現在還不會出現在這裡，會是我先出現在這裡。」

 

　　「……」Alfred切蛋糕的手停在半空，Dick本要拿起杯子的手也停了下來。

　　他們當時都在尋找蝙蝠俠，每個人都心力交瘁，而他們做了當下應該做的決定，現在不會反悔，只是他們都感慨這場誤會造成的無奈。

 

　　「不過我知道Damian為什麼會攻擊你。」Jason說，一想到他靠近的時候滾過來的異教徒的頭、絕望中又燃起希望並且攻擊Talia的部分他仍餘悸猶存，而造成這一切的是Damian那扭曲的佔有慾……

　　「老天，Jason，我很遺憾……」Dick深知現在才探討為什麼Damian要攻擊他已經沒什麼意義了，但他就是想說些什麼理性點的話，可事情的走向讓他推論出一個重點：「Talia會洗腦Damian的話……是因為他 **也是** 來救蝙蝠俠的？」

　　「我不曉得他找到蝙蝠俠後打算幹什麼，他母親一直不讓他們見面，刺客聯盟明文規定不能探討與接觸蝙蝠俠。」

　　「……」Alfred明顯表現出心疼，明知道父親是誰卻不能接觸該有多孤單，「Damian少爺這點叛逆的個性果然還是遺傳至老爺。」

　　「不，我想他只是……」Jason乾巴巴的說，「交到壞朋友而已。」

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

　　Dick不經意地瞥見Jason微微發抖的手背上一個清晰可見的牙印，再仔細看現在是夏天下午太陽最大的時候，Jason卻穿著高領，就算不習慣中東跟高譚的溫度差，應該也不會需要穿到高領……而且冷氣也不是開得很冷。

　　再來就是Jason的眼角跟嘴唇邊有破損瘀血，他看起來像極一個受到家庭虐待的弱勢團體。然這方面Alfred卻沒表示什麼，希望不是他想太多……

　　「我可能只能先從你的敘述認識Damiam，Jason，他是個怎麼樣的孩子？」

　　Jason想也沒想的說：「他是個混蛋。」

　　「……這是形容詞還是……？」

　　「是事實，Damian al Ghul就是個混蛋！」

　　『混蛋』其實代表很多意義，如果只是情人間的親密稱呼，那真的不用太在意。

　　「沒有良心、控制狂、對手下大呼小叫、對小事緊張兮兮、還是個控制狂！」

　　「控制狂你說兩遍了。」Dick忍不住接話，「你說的是Bruce吧？」

　　「喔，那他們肯定是父子，連DNA都不用驗。」Jason把一顆會發涼的糖果塞進口中，「Wayne先生……我是說蝙蝠俠，明明知道你能幫得上忙，他還是會有叫你不准跟上、不准出門、不准這個那個的時候？」

　　Alfred和Dick同時說：「每天都這樣。」

　　「然後要照他的方式做事？」

　　「無時無刻。」還是同時說。

　　「談判破裂就打架？」

　　「所以那些是打架打出來的？」Dick驚訝的問，他以為是家暴呢。

　　「Dick少爺跟Bruce老爺打得可激烈了。」Alfred評論道，「Tim少爺較沒有這方面的問題，但Dick少爺的叛逆期跟老爺兩人幾乎沒有消停的時候。」

　　「那你可真夠辛苦的，Alfred。」Jason有點虛弱的笑笑。

　　「我以為你能了解我被壓榨的心情，Jason。」Dick有點無辜地說，當然他也知道那陣子Alfred真的為他們兩個操碎了心。

　　「可是你革命成功了啊，現在你有自己的天地，我還跟那個混蛋在一起呢。」

　　突然一隻手拍在Jason的肩上，用力地握住他的肩膀，「你說誰是混蛋？」

 

　　刻意壓低的聲音冷冷地傳進Jason耳中，青年難受的仰頭看向後方，他的『老闆』皮笑肉不笑的盯著他。

　　「嗨，Damian。」啊，糟糕，皮要繃緊一點了。

　　「還是我以外你還有別人？而那傢伙是個混蛋？」

　　「我們之間有第三者的話我不會給你跟別人知道的。」

　　「我就知道我不能讓喪鐘留著！」

　　「……我的老天拜託你別再懷疑他了，我跟喪鐘什麼都沒有。」

 

　　Dick有點微妙的看著突然進來的跟Bruce幾乎一個模子刻出來的少年，驚訝的發現自己必須要仰高脖子才能看清他的臉……將近一年前不是才跟他差不多高嗎？

　　Alfred則非常淡定的切下一塊蛋糕，好像跟這對在吵架的情侶不在同個空間裡。

 

　　「不然能是誰？他嗎？」Damian說著說著指向Dick。

　　Dick不是沒想過自己會成為別人的小三，只是這狀況真的有點哭笑不得，如果他有跟Jason怎麼樣被誤會還說的過去，重點是今天是他們的第一次見面，什麼都沒發生，Alfred也看在眼裡，天地可證。

　　「不好意思，我有女朋友了。」他尷尬的說。

　　「Todd也有男朋友，那就是我。」

　　「……」Dick往Jason看過去，後者用唇語對他說：『我說的沒錯吧～』

 

　　察覺到Jason在對Dick使眼色，Damian立刻扣住青年的脖子，硬是讓他轉頭不准再看過去。

　　被剝奪視線距離的Jason無奈地看向別的方向，不去管Damian跟誰對峙，倒是先注意到了少年拿回來的紙袋。

 

　　「我想你有所誤會，我叫Dick Grayson。」Dick站起來，發覺真的沒有Damian高的時候他頓時有一種淒涼的感覺，「我們在茵特來肯見過一次。」

　　「你是紅色頭髮的那個還是攻擊我的那個？」Damian明知故問。

　　「我怎麼看都不像紅髮的那個吧？」Dick又向Jason看了一眼過去，後者無聊的翻著男友帶回來的紙袋，好像已經很習慣Damian的攻擊性。

　　——但是他剛剛在幫 **喪鐘** 說話呢，不能也幫我說話嗎？

　　Dick突然覺得有被孤立的感覺。

 

　　「那你就是攻擊我的那個。」肯定句，Damian放開Jason，走到Dick面前。

　　Dick擺出手勢希望他能冷靜一點，「你在茵特拉肯發生的事我很遺憾，Damian，我不知道你也是來救蝙蝠俠的。」

　　「那件事已經過去了，我沒什麼事不過你嚇到了Todd。」

　　「……不，我沒被嚇到。」專心翻紙袋的Jason抬起頭，「嘿，Damian，你帶這麼多美鈔幹什麼？」在紙袋裡翻出一堆美鈔。

　　「那是你工作的薪水。」

　　「薪水？」Jason眼睛都亮了，「我有薪水？——你給我薪水？」

　　奴隸做再多都是沒有薪水的，Jason根本沒想過Damian有一天會發薪水給他。這是一個最簡單的『把他當作一個人類』的證明。

 

　　「對，那一袋都是你的。我跟這個叫Grayson的還有事要談，你別插嘴。」

　　「是是，」滿心歡喜地抱著那個牛皮紙袋，「Alfred，我有自己的錢！」

　　「真是太好了，Jason先生。」

　　「哇你說在Wayne莊園裡租一間房間要多少錢？」Jason抓了一大把起來，「這些夠嗎？」

　　「太多了，Jason先生，您是客人，您不需要有所花費，傳出去我們老爺會被笑話的，而且我想Damian少爺也不會讓您搬出他的房間。」

　　「別說這麼掃興的話，Alfred。」

 

　　Dick與Damian這邊。

　　「說真的，你只是找個理由懟我吧？」Dick不耐的手環胸，「你明明知道我跟Jason今天第一天認識，你們之間根本不會有第三者的存在……我是指，至少不是我。」

　　Jason抬起頭瞪他一眼，「太不厚道了。」他說，「除了你之外我沒有其他認識、說超過十句話、」想了一下後，狡黠地笑說：「英俊的男人。」

　　「 **嘿！！** 」夜翼先生大叫，把箭頭——字面意義上的箭頭——指向自己太可怕了。

 

　　但Damian反而不陪他們鬧了，安靜的挨到Jason身後，右手從他腦後摸到他脖頸，抬高他的下顎讓他靠著自己的小腹，全程都瞪著Dick Grayson。

　　Dick很快就明白過來他的意思，那佔有慾十足的表現讓他無奈又無辜地坐了回去，雙手舉在胸前攤開手掌，用投降的語氣說：「不跟你搶，絕對不跟你搶，要我發十個毒誓都行。」

 

　　Damian哼一聲坐在Jason跟Dick之間，拿起一片土司卻還是不斷散發黑色的氣場。

　　「這不公平。」Dick嘆了口氣，「你該解釋而不是落井下石。」

　　「我跟喪鐘認識14年我才能幫他說話，我認識你才……」看向Alfred。

　　Alfred拿出懷中的金懷錶，看一眼後說：「14分，Jason先生。」

　　「14分鐘。」Jason點點頭，「我幫你說話Damian不砍你才怪。」

　　被討論的少年在土司上塗了滿滿的花生醬，塞到旁邊的青年手上，「別跟他廢話，吃掉。」

　　「不要，我被你搞一個晚上喉嚨還在痛。」花生太上火。

　　「……」本要為自己反駁什麼的Dick決定還是什麼都不說了。跟Damian的第一印象分數很低，前兩天聽Alfred的敘述還覺得是個 **清新大學生** 類型的……這之中絕對有什麼誤會。

 

　　「那草莓醬？」Damian拿來草莓果醬。

　　「好。」

　　「你只是單純不想吃花生醬吧？」

　　Jason搖頭，沒看Damian眼睛，「我喉嚨痛。」

　　少年賞他一個白眼後開始在土司上塗果醬。

　　「哼哼哼……」Jason從他的紙袋裡拿出一張10元鈔票，塞進了Damian胸前的口袋裡，「我現在可以給你小費了～」

　　Damian沒答理他，他能看出Jason在這方面是真的挺高興的。

 

　　Dick默默地在自己的土司上灑上糖粉，對旁邊的Alfred說：「我分辨不出來他們是感情好還是不好。」

　　「您會習慣的，Dick少爺。」

 

　　果然還沒和平五分鐘，吃完草莓土司的Jason突然說：「我點了一下數目，」他是說現金，「我將近一年的薪水居然才20萬塊！」

　　「前三個月是試用期。」

　　「我他媽居然有試用期？」用幾乎覺得不可思議的口吻大吼，「 **我還陪你睡耶！** 」

 

　　「噗——」Dick咳出才剛喝進喉嚨的果茶，「唔咳咳咳……」

　　「先生們，餐桌禮儀。」Alfred拿了張紙巾遞過去。

 

　　「別不知足了，Todd。」

　　「我跟你睡一次拿10塊的話也不只20萬！」

　　Damian沒有用『一次才10塊這麼廉價』來嘲諷Jason，也沒有反駁說他們一年內才沒做超過兩萬次，只是淡定的從懷中拿出他的皮夾，抽出七張百元美鈔塞進Jason手中。

　　「這禮拜的份。」

　　「……」Jason看著手上的700元差點沒嚇得逃出Wayne莊園，他頭皮發麻地塞了回去，「不了不了，我對我的薪水很滿意！」今天再給他做一次都會死，更何況是那個毫無可能的數字……

　　……不，Damian的話……誰知道他的極限呢……

 

　　「你可以要求獎金。」

　　「不用了，真的， **我很滿意我的薪水！** 」Jason看著少年把美鈔收回去後鬆了口氣，他至少確定自己這一個禮拜還能活……

　　「那以後就這個數字了？」Damian扯高一邊嘴角。

　　Jason點頭如搗蒜。

 

　　旁邊的Dick傻愣愣的看著他們，「我真的分不出……」

　　「您會習慣的，少爺。」

　　「他們一直這樣嗎？」

　　「是的，從昨晚開始就是。」當然不只昨晚，但少爺們不知道眼前這對小情侶默許蝙蝠俠觀察他們的生活，說出來可是會嚇到人的。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

　　「所以，Dick Grayson在 **我家** 幹什麼？」繞了一大圈才想起正經事的Damian陰冷的看著努力習慣他們反反覆覆的Dick。

　　Dick聳了個肩後說：「回來渡假？」回個家難道也要提出申請嗎？

　　「Dick少爺也是這個家的一份子，Dick少爺出現在這裡不需要任何理由。」Alfred一邊收盤子一邊說。

　　Jason邊玩著Damian攬在他腰上的手指，邊說：「他是第一個羅賓，跟Wayne先生的關係是養父子，Alfred也稱呼他為少爺。」

　　Damian轉頭看回就在旁邊的Jason，惡狠狠地盯進他的眼睛，「他摸你了？」

　　「……」Jason不曉得Damian是怎麼兜到這方面來的，但這問題讓他頓了非常小一下，他確定Dick也是，「沒有。」除非那個不正統的握手是在摸他……

　　「沒有就好。」瞪回Dick，「『名義上』的關係我動動手指就能讓它不存在，你現在可以離開了，Grayson。」

 

　　在座的所有人（包含Jason）都因為Damian那副後母侵佔家產的歹毒嘴臉而沈默了兩秒。

　　Alfred還沒想過某一天出現一個有Bruce血統的人來把他們趕走要怎麼應對，畢竟會發生這種事的機率太小了；Dick則是愣到最後忍不住笑出來了，這大概能排上他一生的荒唐場景前幾名。

　　然而打破凝結氣氛的則是走進來的另一個青年。

 

　　「你動動手指讓它不存在的東西，我動動手指就能讓它存在。」來到Dick旁邊，「你沒有權利把我們的名字從Wayne家抹滅掉。」

　　「Tim少爺。」Alfred過去拍拍他，五指併攏指向Jason與Damian，「這是Damian少爺與他的親密友人Jason先生。」

　　Jason禮貌性地朝他笑一下，但旁邊Damian的表情顯然不太好。

　　「你好，Jason。」Tim自然而然地朝那個對自己友善的笑的青年露出笑容，「我是Tim Drake。」

　　Tim伸出手的時候很快就被Dick拉住，同時Damian也準備拍掉它。

 

　　「你也不過是一個即將離開的原住民，你改變不了什麼事實。」

　　比凝結更緊張的氛圍迅速竄開，Jason看看劍拔弩張的三方，如果Tim不是那個Damian說的紅髮女郎那他肯定是也頗有名氣的紅羅賓。

　　接下來兩名羅賓（或許加一名管家）對蝙蝠俠正統血脈的Damian……（嗯，Jason有可能需要幫Damian，除非他的老闆叫他去旁邊休息屁股）雖然破壞這個客廳他不心疼，但一想到Damian寧可拿錢出來整修本來就很完美的客廳也不要給他多點的薪水，就覺得莫名心痛。

 

　　Jason朝Alfred投過去一個眼神，他希望老管家愛好和平。

　　接獲到Jason的眼神，Alfred嘆了口氣說：「午茶結束了，先生們，但我想您們會很樂意在訓練房消耗多餘的精力。」

　　Jason立刻搭腔，「訓練房？是健身房那樣的嗎？」

　　「差別在於訓練房有可以破壞的東西，Jason先生。」

　　Jason甩開Damian的手指，「我要去，Alfred。」

　　「很樂意帶您參觀，Jason先生。」

 

×

 

　　鋼琴鍵打開了書櫃後方的暗道，這勾起了Jason喜歡找暗房、密道的興趣。

　　「還有其他密道吧？」

　　「這個嘛……」最前面的Alfred回過頭。

　　「別說，我會全部找出來。」

 

　　暗道不算寬闊，Tim跟另外三個人比起來還算清瘦，他能稍微跟Dick並肩行走，這之間他們就交換了不只一次的眼神。

　　『那是什麼東西？』Tim問，他說的 **東西** 是指走在Jason前面那個高大的神似Bruce的少年。

　　『 **我們的** 弟弟。』

　　『噢，我以為是後母系列。』用唇語說，『還好他帶的拖油瓶兒子看起來還算友善聰明。』

　　『我想Jason不會是問題。』

　　『你剛剛是阻止我碰他？』

　　Dick點點頭，『他男票不喜歡。』

 

　　此時走在前面、正在被討論的Jason回過頭，兩個 **Wayne** **家原住民** 同時尷尬的對他笑，那心虛的表情反像在欲蓋彌彰什麼。

　　Jason只是用唇語對他們說：『Damian的聽力很好。』意思是說人閒話可以，但絕對不要出聲。

　　——見鬼了他們剛剛也沒出聲。

　　肯定是他們看起來就是會說悄悄話的樣子。Dick跟Tim都假笑的點點頭。

 

　　他們沒走多久就到了蝙蝠俠的駐點：蝙蝠洞。

 

　　Jason興奮的走進去，洞頂為了照顧蝙蝠而沒有打光上去，整體而言蝙蝠洞的光線還算良好。

　　站在最前方能一覽洞穴中的各處，不同的凹穴中搭建起幾個功能不同的房間跟長短不一的樓梯，有一整面的電腦跟儀器，有一間幾乎擺滿了裝飾品，例如巨大的暴龍、小丑牌跟巨大的硬幣，牆面第二層的有幾個玻璃櫃，裡頭放著幾種不同的制服，羅賓的、蝙蝠俠的，都在裡頭，還有一區停滿所有不同的蝙蝠車……

　　Jason如果不是帶傷狀態他大概會用跑的進去，這實在太令人大開眼界了！雖然他越年長對蝙蝠俠的作風就越不贊同，但看到蝙蝠洞的樣貌還是很震懾的。

　　Jason跟Damian同時說：「比我想像中還大／小點。」

　　Dick與Tim則互看一眼。

 

　　Alfred到蝙蝠電腦前打開訓練系統，幾個對練用的全息影像出現在蝙蝠電腦前一個小廣場區域中。

　　「一個人的時候也能訓練，先生們，如果不想只對戰普通機器人也可以選擇各種英雄與反派角色。」

　　Jason真心讚嘆：「哇喔，酷……」刺客聯盟內只有真人可以打呢。

 

　　聯盟內的刺客再跟Jason對練的時候不會太大面積與他接觸，對練起來一點意思也沒有。但Jason也沒跟Damian討論過這個，小少主根本不會要求他的手下們跟Jason真槍實彈假戲真做。

　　現在有全息影像（當然他想Damian也不會允許他跟Tim或Dick練），他愛怎麼打都沒有極限了！

 

　　「有什麼可以讓那三個血氣方剛的年輕人做點良性競爭呢？」Jason靠到Alfred旁邊，被點名的三個『血氣方剛』年輕人同時抬起一邊眉毛，看上去不甚有趣。

　　「應有盡有。」Alfred列出所有的對戰或訓練模式。

　　「要不你們來場比賽，」Jason看著電腦上的列表，「好好確認你們彼此有多少能耐，夜翼、紅羅賓跟刺客聯盟小少主。」

 

　　Dick跟Tim一開始有種被喧賓奪主的感覺，可仔細想想，證明彼此的能力是讓那個趾高氣昂的『弟弟』最好的閉嘴方式（不過也有可能是反效果，管他呢能正大光明擊敗他有何不可）。

 

　　「這場比賽沒有意義，Todd。」Damian手環著胸，臉臭程度到像他等等就會上去把Jason扯離電腦，叫他不要擅自作主。

　　「當然有，如果你贏了蝙蝠俠的第一個與第二個助手，不就能直接證明你才是繼承Wayne先生一切的最好人選？」

　　「不用證明我都是最好的人選。」

　　Jason笑了笑，「如果你贏了的話，為了慶祝，我可以在房間安裝 **一支鋼管** 。」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　在Wayne家原住民（包含Alfred）都被鋼管以及鋼管帶出的畫面給震撼住的時候，只有Damian看起來真的在思考安裝鋼管的可行性。

 

　　「安在刺客聯盟你的房間裡也行，就這麼說定了？」

　　「好。」

　　Tim與Dick：「真的答應了！？」

 

　　Jason開開心心與Alfred挑選作為比賽的項目，安排好在蝙蝠洞內的競賽，當然也有比鬥武術。

　　聽完Alfred制定完的規則後Dick規規矩矩地舉起手，「我有個問題。」

　　「請說，少爺。」

　　「Jason應該算是Damian方的吧？」

　　「不是『算』，他『就是』我的！」Damian怒吼。

　　「我知道！沒有要跟你搶的意思！」哎呀好累，「但他不用幫你？」

　　整個規則聽下來反而更像是三人競賽，Jason完全置身事外，完全不像是『原住民VS外來者』。

　　「我是也可以幫手啦。」回答完Dick後Jason看向Damian。

　　「Jason不負責危險任務，只處理文書跟情報蒐集。」Damian隨後補一句，「而且他現在腰直不起來，看他慢慢走就知道了。」講完以後有點爽。

　　「……我並沒有要問你們有多激烈……」Dick的眼神一涼，「我沒問題了。」

 

　　選手位置就定，Jason走到Damian面前，哼哼笑了下，「為了讓你認真點拿出魄力，我決定加碼。」

　　覺得Jason一定又想到什麼神經病主意的Damian朝他翻了個白眼，「你去旁邊休息。」

　　「我是要啊，我只是要說，你贏了我就裝鋼管跟親你一下，他們贏了我就親他們一下！」

　　「 **！！——** **Jason Todd** **！！** 」

　　「就是這個氣勢，加油，Damian！」Jason拍拍眼中燃起熊熊大火的主人，再回頭對另外兩位選手說：「你們也加油！」

　　「 **不准幫他們加油！！** 」

　　「好、好～」

 

　　「『Jason不會是問題』，huh？」Tim沉下臉。

　　「我記得我還說了『我想』。」Dick也抹了把汗，Damian在那邊都要變身成超級賽亞人了。

　　「那就是你想錯了。」

　　「很遺憾你大概是對的，鳥寶寶。」

 

　　Jason回到Alfred旁邊後，老管家按下了比賽開始的按鈕，三名天賦異稟的 **大男孩們** 從原本的位置衝出去，第一關是用最快的速度繞完蝙蝠洞三圈。

　　Damian雖是初來乍到，但他的學習能力與記憶非常好，第一圈就記住了所有的位置，很快就跟上他的 **哥哥們** 。

　　接下來一關是解決在眼前出現的所有全息影像敵人，可Jason後來也沒把注意力放在他們身上。

 

　　「好了，Alfred，趁他們如火如荼，你能載我去市區嗎？或借我機車？」早就想出去，好不容易讓Damian有事兒忙，他可要抓準機會。

　　「目前莊園內並沒有合適的機車，我能載您一程但您確定我可以帶您出門嗎？Jason先生？」

　　「Damian不會攻擊我在乎的人。」

　　「出乎意料的友善。」Alfred點點頭，「這是我的榮幸，先生。」

　　「你做的點心是我這輩子吃過最好吃的甜點，真的。」

　　「如果不是這樣我就無法從Damian少爺那得到一面免死金牌吧？」

　　「所以人才要努力啊！」

　　「說得真好，Jason先生。」

 

　　留在蝙蝠洞的三個人到比完才發現Alfred跟Jason早就出去了。

 

★

 

　　Jason回來時蝙蝠洞的三個人正氣喘吁吁地瞪著彼此，他們身上都有些傷口顯然立刻需要包紮。

　　「你去哪了？」Damian一點好臉色都沒有，Jason一走就離開了兩個小時，有可能是高譚沒有他的眼線，Jason沒在他能預知的範圍內反而讓他很沒安全感。

　　「去花光我的薪水，武術比鬥應該只有一項你們是怎麼受傷成這樣的？」Jason提著一個精品小紙袋來到Damian旁邊，但他其實也不是很關心到底怎麼受傷，或說，他們不真的打起來才奇怪，「so，誰贏？」

　　「當然是我贏了！」Damian不耐地吼了聲，他怎麼可能輸給那兩個凡人！

　　「不，」Dick說，「是我贏了。」

　　「才怪，贏的是我。」Tim聳肩，「你該來親我一下，Jason。」

　　Damian立刻從地上跳起來，「 **你這個厚顏無恥的——** 」

　　「嘿，Damian——」Jason抱住少年的腰，阻止他真的衝過去，「我知道是你贏了，你冷靜點——」

　　「 **不准親那兩個渾帳！** 」

 

　　Dick跟Tim同時對他吐了舌頭。

 

　　「不會！當然不會！」Jason用盡力氣才把Damian壓回地上，他的腰跟屁股真的痛死了。

 

　　鬧了一陣子後，為了按耐住緊繃得要爆炸的Damian，Jason兌現了他的獎勵在Damian的臉頰上落下一個親親。

　　親完之後他咬著嘴唇笑了笑，主人的臉皺在一塊像好幾天沒大便，他突然覺得可愛到極點又低下頭親了一次。Dick跟Tim決定跟Alfred討論他們該用哪種縫線。

　　「我怎麼會親你以外的人，你太可愛了，蝙蝠崽～」說出他給Damian取的綽號的瞬間，剛成年的、聽力特別好的刺客聯盟負責人捕捉到旁邊兩個短促的『噗哧』。

　　「說了別再這麼叫我。」

　　「可我昨天也叫了。」

　　「看來我昨天還沒把你操到忘記這件事。」

　　「……」Jason僵住他的笑臉，將手上的小袋子塞進Damian的手中，「嘿，看看我給你買了什麼～」

　　「不要轉移話題。」

　　不管Damian的瞪視，Jason繼續說：「我幫『底層員工們』一人打了一支黃金手鐲，過兩天才會送來，過兩天後我們還在高譚吧？」蹲到他身邊。

 

　　見Damian不領情，還是堅持瞪他，Jason自顧自伸手進紙袋中，拿出那個綁著白色緞帶的精緻木盒子。

　　「我說是要買給我男朋友的。」Jason說這句話的時候Damian的表情總算有緩和一點點，「快戴上，戴好我就幫你包紮～」

　　「你幫我包紮還有條件？」

　　「偶爾有一次條件，你又不吃虧。」

 

　　Damian鐵著臉扯開上頭的白色蝴蝶結，面無表情地打開盒子，裡頭是一只作工精細、奢華的名錶。

　　「我已經有錶了。」

　　Jason一邊搖頭一邊拿下Damian本來戴著的錶，「以前你的時間不是你的，現在你的時間是你的，」幫Damian戴上他挑選的錶，正好適合他寬闊的手腕與膚色，高貴不失典雅、低調不失大氣，「你現在的時間是我給你的。」

　　「還真敢說。」Damian甩甩手腕，看了上頭的時間，光滑的錶面反射他跟Jason的樣子，「那你的時間去哪了？」

　　「當然在等你買給我。」

　　「過來幫我包紮。」

　　「吝嗇鬼Damian！你以前還隨隨便便就買了皮草店！」

 

　　旁邊正在被包紮的Dick跟Tim完全不曉得他們是用什麼心情在聽的，Tim大概無所謂但Dick是領公職人員的薪水， **隨隨便便買皮草店** 是什麼意思？ **20** **萬美元是七個月的薪水** 是什麼意思？ **你的時間是我給你的** 又是什麼意思？ **我的時間還在等你買啊吝嗇鬼** **Damian** ……？

　　Dick默默低下頭拿出手機，他覺得他該把Kori叫來……放閃沒人比得過Kori，沒問題的！

 

　　「你還剩多少錢？」Damian撇了一眼不給他好臉色看的Jason。

　　「七萬五。」故意在Damian的傷口上扯緊繃帶，「算了，反正我下個月就領薪水了！」

 

　　——七萬五又不是七百五……是美金耶美金！

　　Dick還是非常無奈地按著手機短信。

 

　　「我忘了跟你說，」Damian突然高冷的笑了，「你是年結。」

　　「年結？」Jason傻愣一下看向旁邊，Dick跟Tim都背對他們，只有Alfred能跟他對上眼，「年結是什麼意思？」

　　「就是一年結一次，Jason先生。」

　　「……」Jason僵硬的轉回頭，最後一個結停在半空中，「你所有員工都是一個月結一次或一週結一次，有的還按件結，為什麼就只有我一年結一次！」

　　「早知道你會這麼問，諾，」在男友手中塞進一張信用卡，「零用錢，你的禮物自己買。」

　　「……」一手拿著繃帶一手拿著信用卡的Jason低頭瞧一眼那張黑鴉鴉的卡片，抬起頭卻不是感動涕零的羞澀，而是爆表的憤怒：「根本不是零用錢的問題！！去你媽的Damian！！」撲打上去。

 

　　Tim跟Dick聽見怒吼便在方便的情況下轉過頭，看戲般地看他們兩個打起來，意外發現Jason其實也挺能打的……

　　——這麼能打的人跟在刺客聯盟現任負責人身邊長達好幾個月，只做文書跟收集情報？

 

　　「我剛剛就想問了，Alfred，」Dick想了想，決定不傳訊息給Kori，不然熱情如Kori可能會挑起更大的森林大火，「為什麼Jason對『薪水』這麼糾結？不去探討數字的話。」

　　「詳細情形我可能無法明說，Dick少爺，您可以親自去問Jason先生。」

　　Tim不以為然地說：「我也能給他工作，日結都沒問題，付薪水絕對不拖沓，有憑有據你我安心。」

 

　　大概是衝著Tim的這句話，聽力特別好的Damian一個使力把Jason壓在身下，「那就日結。」

　　「……」不知道為什麼突然改變作風讓Jason稍微冷靜下來。

　　「還是你要薪資單？」Damian挑高一邊眉毛，「別太貪心了，Todd。」

　　「……」被壓在身下的Jason眨兩下眼，「真的？我下個月還有薪水？」

　　「你每個月都有。」

　　「所以到底為什麼我一年才能領一次！」

 

　　——領兩個月就夠他跑去天涯海角了，怎麼可能讓他月結？

　　Damian沒有說出口，放開了Jason的手，反問：「到底要不要？」

　　「要！」

　　「薪資單？」

　　「哼，你又沒在繳稅哪來的薪資單！」

　　「那就這麼定了，月結。」不理會Jason的調侃，Damian拉起地上的男友，「既然你下個月能領薪水，信用卡還我。」

　　「不要，那已經是我的了！」

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

這章算是一個過渡期，之後會越來越好的……

補一下在<<yes, my master>>出現過的年齡設定

damian18歲、Jay24、bru44、tim22、dick26

當初沒想很多就設定了，現在回頭看看……咱的大哥居然這麼年輕……

提高到29好了～（不然tim當羅賓的時間點有點微妙）

\-------------------------

4.

 

　　Bruce沒有嘗試過跟個性暴躁的孩子相處。

　　Dick活潑熱情，是照進他黑暗世界的一道光；而Tim聰明冷靜，（除了他的房間外）把事情處理得井條有序，有他在能減輕他很多工作量。

　　作為一個偵探還是作為一名成年青年，Bruce都不曾為他們擔心，也為他們感到驕傲。

 

　　但他的親生兒子，突然出現就已經年滿18的親生兒子，無論是他從監視器裡頭看到或親眼會面，他都沒看過少年的眉頭鬆開來過……這點還真像他，——這部分就不能像Talia嗎？

　　而Damian的自備媳婦也一樣，除了真心笑的時候時眉頭都是皺著的。

 

　　家裡突然出現兩個重度暴躁患者，讓唯一一個被公認脾氣不好的Bruce突然有一種自己並不孤單的錯覺，同時，脾氣不好的人一下子成為多數族群，他又有一種自己不夠特別的不滿足感。

　　這有點矛盾，還能同時縈繞在世界最偉大的偵探心中。

 

　　今天早上Damian比他還早到達公司待在窗邊看外頭，說他只是來看看遲早會成為他的一切事物。

　　Bruce得親自習慣 **別人的習慣** 而不是 **逼對方來遷就自己** ，這個體驗有點特殊，畢竟一個成年男人的思考能力沒有一個孩童那麼天真，他不可能要對方改變對方就會改變。

　　可平心而論，他不認為Damian已經準備好成為一名Wayne，他連自己的兄弟們都不認識，也還沒有認識所有蝙蝠家成員。

 

　　Bruce默默希望這事兒不會朝向他不想看見的方向走，但他的兩個養子已經先會過Damian的情緒跟排他性了。

 

　　「少爺們和平地做了自我介紹，我認為他們已經一定程度地認識彼此了。」Alfred從後方拿下Bruce的西裝外套，「作為一項鼓勵的獎勵，Damian少爺決定在房間內安裝一支鋼管。」

　　「……」Bruce瞪大眼睛回頭看他的老管家，「裝什麼？」

　　「您聽見了，老爺，在有兩百年歷史的莊園房間中，裝一支鋼管。」

　　「……」Bruce突然又覺得自己的獨特性被削弱了，「那，他們打架是誰贏了？」

　　「重要嗎？老爺？」

　　「我自己看視頻吧……」

 

×

 

　　客廳中Tim在電腦上敲打他在整理的資料、Dick坐在他旁邊邊跟他聊自己的女友邊低頭滑手機、Damian跟Jason則靠在他們對面的座位上，一起在看一台平板電腦。

　　他們全都受著新傷，除了Jason，他的臉上只有一個前一天晚上跟Damian打架打出來的瘀傷。

 

　　目前在客廳中，雖然沒有互動但看起來沒有摩擦，意外的和平……？

 

　　「父親。」Damian自Bruce一進門就看見了他。

　　Dick跟Tim同時露出微妙的表情，然後才察覺少年是在叫Bruce。

　　——對吼，他是兒子，不是後母。

 

　　「嗨，Bruce。」他倆同時跟靠到主位邊的大蝙蝠打了個招呼，也是得到Damian的微妙眼神。

　　「Wayne先生。」Jason稍微從平板中挪開視線，抬頭看了一眼Bruce。

 

　　昨天晚上的慈善舞會Jason幾乎都在陽台，Damian在後段也都跟他泡在那裡，舞會結束時少年與青年就回房間了，Bruce甚至沒有機會跟Jason聊上兩句，都是Alfred在接待他。

　　此時聽見青年對自己的稱呼如此生疏倒也不奇怪，只是知道一切的蝙蝠俠並不樂見青年在這個地方也習慣對所有他看到的人（類）使用敬語。

　　「『Bruce』就好，Jason。」

　　於是Jason又重新打了一次招呼，「Bruce。」

　　Damian又露出奇妙的眼神了。

 

　　Bruce坐到他的家主位置，左邊是他的親生兒子跟其男友，右邊是他的兩個優秀的養子，這不是要宣布財產分配的家族聚會，但這個場合的既視感格外強烈。

　　「我聽說你們，」 **打了一架** ，不，不能這麼說，「做了場比試。」

　　然後兩個羅賓加上蝙蝠俠血脈同時指高氣昂地說：「我贏了。」

 

　　Damian：「拿到最高分的是我！」

　　Tim：「你只有贏體術的部份！」

　　Dick：「格鬥部份勝利的是我好嗎！」

　　Jason繼續滑平板，沒他的事，他已經從看鋼管改成看手錶樣式了（他就是要Damian給他買一個）。

　　Bruce想他還是自己去看視頻好了，Dick跟Tim的能力他很清楚，反而是Damian跟Jason的能力他還沒摸透。

 

　　客廳吵吵鬧鬧一陣子，吵到後來家主發現並不是他們和樂融融才坐在附近，而是Damian要把他們趕到遠一點的位置，Tim故意跟他做對坐在他對面；Dick身為一個無奈的大哥怕自己待太遠這兩組人馬會再次打起來，就決定待在Tim旁邊了；從頭到尾都沒跟著吵架的Jason顯然有要Damian冷靜點一直在用特殊的方式吸引他的注意力（例如兩人一起挑鋼管樣式）。

 

　　「 **夠了！都坐下！** 」Bruce適時地在孩子們快越過桌子打起來時怒吼出聲，三個成年人站在他眼前，Dick跟Tim早已習慣這樣的吼聲，Damian是第一次但看起來一點也不受影響；沒有起來勸架的Jason已經沒有在玩平板了，他是唯一一個對蝙蝠俠的吼聲做出反應的人，可也不是什麼了不起的反應，就是『哇喔～』。

　　三個成年人彼此瞪視了一陣才悻悻然坐下來，看來今天這個晚餐要比《最後的晚餐》還要腥風血雨。

 

　　「你們都是回來渡假的，沒必要弄得像打仗一樣。」Bruce黑著臉說，他知道自己說這話有點不適合，他也常跟Dick一言不合就從莊園頭打到莊園尾過。

　　果不其然，Dick給了他一個悶悶的哼笑，Tim不做表示，Damian則是皺著眉看他。

 

　　「這不就是您讓我回來的原因？讓我成為您的接班人， **各方面的** 。」Damian手環著胸，他朝兩個 **名義上** 的兄弟看過去，那兩個人卻一點驚訝都沒有。

　　「我讓你回來沒有任何理由，Damian。」讓家人回家不用理由，「你還沒準備好。」

　　「準備好什麼？如果您知道我的存在，您會讓我成為您唯一且最好的羅賓，而不是隨便撿兩個——」

 

　　「嘿！」Dick在Bruce阻止他之前出聲了，「我 **鄭重** 說明一件事，羅賓是我媽幫我取的綽號，如果我沒被 **隨便撿來** ，就算 **你** 存在 **也不會** 是羅賓。」

　　「那是舉例，我不稀罕用你的名號、穿你穿過的制服。」

　　「我插播一下，」Tim也搶在Bruce準備開口的時候開口，「『羅賓』毋庸置疑是傳奇，他有傳承的必要，所以紅羅賓才會存在， **蝙蝠俠需要羅賓** 。」

 

　　在孩子們七零八落地爭吵起來時，Bruce的頭痛了，他剛剛已經喝斥他們一次，再來一次也會因為其他話題造成現在的情況。

　　反觀Jason，Bruce一邊揉著太陽穴一邊注意到他，青年安靜地靠在後方的椅背上，眼睛朝每個說話的人看去，不表達任何意見。

　　聽Alfred的闡述，Jason會試著轉移少爺們的注意力，讓他們用別的方式做一場公平的比鬥，發洩一下他們的精力旺盛。

　　可現在他沒有這麼做——當然，這也不是Jason的責任，只是他想Alfred給的情報需要再加上一些別的前提。

 

　　「全都閉嘴！」Bruce終於忍不住再次吼出來，他能聽孩子們吵這些也真是有耐性，「還有，都坐下！」沒錯，又吵到都站起來了。

 

　　男孩們坐下後，寧靜而尷尬的沉默擴散開來，就連Alfred上菜也沒化解這樣的寂靜，很長一段時間內客廳裡只有刀叉摩擦盤子的聲音。

　　在Alfred的嚴格教育下 **Wayne** **家原住民** 們吃東西嘴裡不會發出咀嚼的聲音，Damian的家教在這方面也非常嚴謹，唯一可能會在餐桌上發出唔呣唔呣聲音的Jason，也早在奴隸訓練所時被改掉了這個壞習慣——所以，客廳中，連不禮貌的聲音都沒有。

 

　　他們盯著自己的盤子，Alfred不知是故意的還是沒注意到他們的氣氛，一句調侃的話都沒有，默默地幫他們換上一道又一道的菜、收走一個又一個髒盤子。

　　有盤子可以看的時候他們看盤子，最後一塊盤子被收走之後，他們只能大眼瞪小眼。

　　不知道是覺得一開口可能就會吵起來，還是在跟Bruce賭氣，大家都乖乖的『全部閉嘴』。

 

　　直到Dick放在手邊的手機頁面亮了一下，叮鈴的聲音幾乎嚇到所有人，但目前在冷戰他們不會嘲笑對方。Dick的手機頁面上出現一個綠眼睛的橘皮膚女孩，來了一封短信，他伸出手，準備回信。

 

　　此時，一直都沒做聲的Jason突然傾身向前，看了頁面上的女孩，說：「你女朋友？」

　　Dick愣了一下，這個交談很突兀，他的喉嚨甚至還沒準備好要說話。

　　他開闔了兩次嘴，確定Jason是真的在問他便低沉地回答了，「對，她是星火，Kori。」

　　「我聽說她今天本來會來？」

　　「她臨時有工作，Kori在人類社會的身份是個時裝模特兒。」

　　「跟你站在一起應該挺合適的。」

　　「事實上，她比我還高呢……還有，你再說我是 **英俊的男人** 你旁邊那位就要朝我噴火了。」

　　Jason哈一聲笑了。

 

　　Tim：「……」

　　Bruce：「……」

　　Damian的臉色也不知道為什麼反而沒有一開始坐下來吃飯時糟（他還皺著臉只是突然放鬆很沒面子）。

 

　　「她的膚色這樣是正常的嗎？」

　　「Kori是塔瑪蘭星球的人，那裡的人皮膚都橙色的。」

　　「你是在別的星球認識她還是她來這裡認識你的？」

　　「廣義來說是後者，那時候我還是個羅賓……」

 

　　兩個人隔著桌子聊起來了，本來充滿殺氣的客廳多了些笑聲——當然還是只有Dick跟Jason的聲音。

 

　　Bruce看一眼在Dick旁邊光明正大用手機的Tim跟手環胸看別的地方的Damian，他的思緒從來沒有這麼清晰過。

 

　　起初羅賓們跟Damian可能真的在鬥氣，Dick跟Tim有默契地 **故意** 聽『蝙蝠俠』的話不說話，Damian則莫名其妙被牽著鼻子走，總覺得先開口說話的話到剛剛為止他所堅持的東西（『他是最好的、他才該站在父親身邊』）就會被打上一個懦弱的問號。

　　而Jason，他並不在此規範內，他不用聽蝙蝠俠的命令（之所以是這麼久才講話，可能是這中間沒想到話題），他會偶然地對『自由人』使用敬語只是一種習慣，有可能漸漸就改掉了……

 

　　「Damian，」Bruce深吸了口氣，「今晚，你跟我去夜巡。」

　　「……」Damian不自覺地放鬆了他的眉頭，可他很快又皺回來了，「就這樣？您認為我想當您的跟班？」

　　「不，Damian，」Bruce把吸進去的那口氣吐了出來，「這裡沒有跟班。」

 


	6. Chapter 6

後半是過渡期……

\-------------------------

6.

 

　　回房間的路上Jason那興災樂惑的笑容實在看了讓人不爽。

 

　　「幹嘛？」Damian睨了他一眼，「嫌屁股不夠痛？」

　　Jason笑了出來，靠過去摟住已經比他高了的Damian的腰，再拍他兩下便放開他。

　　「跟 **兄弟** 吵架的感覺還不錯吧？」

　　「他們不是我兄弟！」Damian嫌棄地翻了個白眼。

　　「當然是了，你改變不了這個事實的～」

 

　　由於都是家中獨子，跟家庭有關的短短記憶中，Jason很明白沒有兄弟姊妹可以一起玩、吵架、分享的孤單，他知道他家的條件根本不適合有一個以上的孩子……『以上』，也就是 **包含** 一個。

　　——如果不是因為大人們或青少年們複雜的、諸多的不帶套理由，他是不會出現在這個世界的。

 

　　Damian不一樣，他家的麻煩當然也操蛋的多，可無論是他爸還是他媽，都亂有錢一把的，要生十個孩子……更正，要放十個胚胎進培養皿出來爭家產都沒問題！

　　撇去Talia那邊的犯罪基因不談，蝙蝠俠這邊的可是英雄呢，他讓收養的孩子成為羅賓，羅賓足以跟Damian做武力、智力抗衡，沒有比兩個羅賓更適合做Damian兄弟的人選了！

 

　　「我說過，我動動手指他們的關係就不存在！」

　　「真的嗎？你這麼聰明，真的這麼認為？」Jason笑得更張揚了，「你真的覺得他們失去了紙張上的關係就不會再聯絡、再互相想念、再保有默契？」

　　「……」

　　面對Damian的沉默，Jason突然覺得自己大他六歲不無道理，他簡直像他哥哥。

　　Damian那總覺得有其他孩子在跟自己搶玩具、搶老爸的愛的表現，某方面來說讓人心疼，某方面來說——以前他在聯盟，老媽是他的，外公是他的，兩人之下萬人之上，天之驕子，現在有人可以跟他搶搶玩具削削他的銳氣也不錯啦～

 

　　「來吧，我們看看你有什麼可以穿出去夜巡的，你Grayson哥哥的舊制服你應該穿不下。」

　　「 **沒有人要穿他的舊制服！還有他不是我哥！** 」

　　「別這樣，我還想著你們關係好點時跟他借來給你穿耶，我超期待看你穿那跟內褲沒兩樣的短褲做極限運動的～」

　　「閉嘴！TODD！」

　　Jason簡直闔不起他的嘴了。

 

×

 

　　Damian有帶一套他潛行時穿過的緊身衣，上半身白色的，從腹部中間一個點向下敞開一塊黑色的，沒有繞到身後，直直到褲管，背後則是全白，它還配套一雙白色靴子跟黑色手套。

　　以『潛行』來說，它很顯眼。

 

　　「我以為你會穿跟你外公很像的那套祖孫服，那個像埃及鳥形神祇的頭罩挺帥氣的。」Jason坐在床上看男友的好身材，「你這樣看來更像去幫忙刷油漆的。」被瞪了一眼。

　　「你提到的那件太繁瑣。」

　　「蝙蝠俠那套才繁瑣吧～」Jason哼笑一聲倒進床裡，喃喃念著：「明明就很享受我幫你裝上盔甲的時候。」

 

　　Damian嘆了口氣，忍著不在Jason的身體陷入柔軟大床時把他壓得更進去，「到蝙蝠洞去。」

　　「幹嘛？」

　　「去就是了。」

　　「你都已經是頭了，你還讓我去看你聽蝙蝠俠命令？」Jason從床上起來，去到Damian身邊。

　　「我不聽他命令。」

 

×

 

　　蝙蝠洞中，黑漆漆的大蝙蝠覆蓋在斗篷底下，上頭不知為什麼打著一盞聚光燈等著Damian，聚光燈底下的蝙蝠看起來更陰沉了。

　　另外一邊，紅羅賓靠在機車邊使用他手腕上的電子儀器；夜翼則站在電腦前，背對著所有人。

 

　　蝙蝠沒有噓寒問暖，只交給Damian一個綠色的多米諾面具，便用下巴指指停在一旁的蝙蝠車。

　　Damian戴上多米諾，回頭看了一眼Jason，Jason抬高一邊眉毛，當作那是小鬼的某種得意炫耀（可能Damian自己沒覺得）。

 

　　綠色多米諾面具的白衣少年比蝙蝠俠更早走到蝙蝠車旁邊，「我來開。」

　　「不。」

　　「我會開。」

　　「不。」

 

　　最後還是蝙蝠俠取得了駕駛權，男人在面罩底下堅毅的不動如山，完全沒有『Wayne先生』的形象。

　　「聽我的命令。」

　　「不。」Damian把頭撇向一邊。

　　「你需要一個名字。」

　　一旁的紅羅賓不等Damian想好，便跨上他的重機，嗤笑著說：「我幫他想好了，『勇者』，越簡單越好。」

　　「閉上你的 **喙** ！DRAKE！」

　　「穿上制服不稱呼名諱！」

　　「該走了，『勇者』。」完全不管Damian反不反對，Tim摧下油門，也像在催促此時蝙蝠洞中年紀最小的少年。

　　「『馬爾杜克』，」Damian說，「你再多說一句話我就剪掉你的舌頭紅麻雀！」

　　「是紅羅賓！」

 

　　Jason聽著他們用祈使句跟對方說話，沒過多久蝙蝠車開走了，在跑道上留下好聽的引擎聲。

　　「哪個『馬爾杜克』？」夜翼稍微回過頭看向往自己走來的Jason，「推翻掉祖母迪亞馬特的那個馬爾杜克？」

　　「沒錯，就是那個馬爾杜克。」Jason點點頭，他也是先想到這個。

　　「他殺了Ra’s？」

　　「沒有，囚禁而已。」

　　「關得住嗎？」

　　Jason在夜翼背後頓了一下，這個問題說真的讓他不自覺緊張了一下，不是因為是什麼不能回答的問題，而是他完全不敢想像如果哪天Ra's跟Talia逃出來了，Damian會被怎麼處置。

　　「最好可以。」

 

　　Jason一閃而過的那有點憂慮的眼神沒有被Dick注意到，後者看了看螢幕上的地圖顯示，邊對通訊另一邊的人說：「蝙蝠俠、馬爾杜克，東區的高譚銀行發出警報。」

　　沈厚的聲音：『知道了。』

　　另一個稚嫩點的聲音：『你聽他的命令？』

　　「……」夜翼在多米諾面具底下眨眨眼，一副想笑又笑不太出來的樣子，然後回過頭再次看向Jason，指著螢幕說：「聽說你大他6歲？」

　　聽出大概是在暗指Damian幼稚（或其他的），Jason忍不住又裂開嘴角，哈哈哈大笑起來。

　　「沒錯，我大他6歲，沒錯，他每天都這個樣子，還有 **沒錯** ，我能忍受～」

　　「真感謝你回答我所有問題。」Dick嘆了口氣，「你們怎麼認識的？」

　　「Damian是我老闆，我幫他處理文書、管理武器庫跟彙整情報。」

　　「你的薪水七個月20萬，老兄。」

　　「有人說薪水的三成來自於『忍受老闆跟無能上司的脾氣』。」

　　「扣掉那三成還有14萬。」

　　「Damian是老闆的話，要提高到9成。」

　　「好吧，我信了。」Dick把手環到胸前，「他還缺員工嗎？」

　　Jason又大笑了。

 

×

 

　　解決銀行搶匪是很簡單的事，這事兒很單純地結束了；接下來的幫派火拼、雙面人、貓女之類的都很快就解決了；但是在西邊碼頭破獲一起人口販賣，解決的程序便沒有看起來那麼簡單。

　　監視螢幕中，馬爾杜克差點多次把武士刀插進人口販子的心臟，他是帶著殺意在做這件事的。

　　Jason看著螢幕皺了下眉頭，紅羅賓的鉤索射向Damian的刀迫使他插偏，蝙蝠俠就跟少年吵了起來。

 

　　Dick稍微注意一下旁邊的青年，他突然想起下午的時候他跟Damian提過喪鐘，那個為錢買命的高等傭兵，而Jason已經認識他十多年了。

 

　　「你怎麼認識喪鐘的？」

　　「這是質問嗎？」

　　「不，我就是好奇，你能不回答我。」

　　「喪鐘是我的導師，我的格鬥是他教的。」

 

　　螢幕的收音不太好，大致能聽見的談話是蝙蝠俠吼著他們不取人性命，而Damian吼回去這不在一開始說的原則內。

　　『我認為你知道我們在幹什麼！」這句話收得很清楚。

 

　　刺客聯盟這幾個月除了深入戰亂國家奪取情報或遞送情報外，甚至不怎麼派送需要殺人的任務給傭兵跟刺客們，四捨五入就是皈依佛門了。

　　Damian盡可能洗去血性並不是想盡早與蝙蝠俠見面，而是衡量過很多事後，他不覺得自己需要走跟外公同樣的路線。

　　蝙蝠俠的那句話表達得很清楚，他觀察了Damian幾個月，他清楚少年的作風跟Ra's完全不同，雖然跟名義上的兄弟有所口角，默契培養也有待加強，可不會隨便把人的性命留在刀口上。

　　而他卻在這個時候做了，在他極具想要證明自己的人面前。

　　Damian在螢幕中沒有為自己反駁，蝙蝠洞這邊的Jason反倒是握緊了拳頭。

 

　　「那可是『人口販子』！」他突然吼出來。

　　「……」夜翼被他的反應弄得驚愕。

　　「抓的肯定都是無家可歸的孤兒、街童！沒有人會發現他們都不見了！」

　　「可我們不能決定要不要殺他們，Jason。」

　　「我操你的！」他發洩似地咒罵出來。

 

　　——你知道他們該死的會被賣去哪嗎？他們會在黑暗裡度過接下來每一天，了無希望……

　　——你知道他們這輩子差點就毀了嗎……

 

　　Jason的雙手用力敲一下控制檯，他氣得指節發白，「那誰能決定那些孩子該不該被賣掉？」

　　「人口販賣當然是錯的，……」

　　「別跟我說警察會來！」

　　「……」沒錯，他正要說呢。

　　「……」Jason瞪著夜翼，即使他知道瞪他也於事無補……

 

　　警車在監視器中出現，團團包圍住他們看到的一切，義警們回到車上，揚長而去。

　　蝙蝠車內一陣沉默，從通訊中聽不見他們任何一人的聲音，蝙蝠洞裡也是。

 

　　Jason想著那群人口販子，想著被綁架的孩子們，他想著自己，想著Damian。他想著Damian是因為他才贈恨人口販賣的，他想著自己或許一開始就應該按下通訊罵一頓蝙蝠俠。

　　可並不是人情義理或者面子問題使他打消這個念頭，而是倘若他這麼做，他就 **踰越** 了。

　　——明明已經離開了那個束縛他的國度，他卻還是不知不覺地不參與、不打擾Damian跟上位者的對談。

 

　　這樣的想法讓他深深地恨自己。


	7. Chapter 7

繼續過度期……

\----------------------------

7.

 

　　Jason頭一次發現到自己有這樣的矛盾。

　　就像以往他待在刺客聯盟那樣，任何事情他都只跟Damian談，不會 **越過** Damian去跟其他『上位者』說他的想法。

　　這是一種習慣，他習慣只在Damian面前表現出他自己真實的模樣，但也只有Damian而已，只有Damian能夠看到他的全部。

　　他在其他人面前還是會習慣壓抑自己，不合理的事、需要被扭轉的事他都憋著。

 

　　那麼，當他看到蝙蝠俠與Damian在為人口販子吵架時，他是站在『Damian的觀點』這邊還是『Damian』這邊？他是單純抒發自己的感想還是單純擁護Damian？

 

　　蝙蝠車跟紅羅賓的重機回來前，Jason的腦袋裡有很多雜訊，他覺得這個時候他需要至少多一個人格出來跟他討論這件事，不然一個人想實在太累了，可惜沒有，Damian已經把他所有的人格都管好了。

 

　　蝙蝠俠一下車就要夜翼與紅羅賓先離開，Jason本想走上前去嘮叨個幾句，卻自然而然地在Damian的眼神示意下也離開了蝙蝠洞。

 

　　這讓Jason有點不安，但比起自己的矛盾，他更想知道刺客聯盟小少主會受到什麼懲罰。這種感覺有點像他當時不敢接受Damian的感情時一樣，總認為年輕主人會因為愛上奴隸而受罰。

　　他的擔心不是空穴來風，以前Damian做了什麼出閣的事，Talia跟Ra's也是這樣支開其他人與少年對談，而有什麼結果Damian一樣也不會告訴他。

　　縱使Jason知道蝙蝠俠的立場跟刺客聯盟不同，他糾結的點也跟刺客聯盟不同，可是Damian依舊是 **直接面對** 的那個人，光是聽他們吵架Jason就能判斷出Bruce不會給任何人留面子，他卻無法替少年說些什麼……

 

　　「你的表情像在等待孩子會不會被停學查看發落的家長。」紅羅賓沒換下裝備，手環著胸在Jason旁邊看他。

　　Jason撇了他一眼，他的心情都寫在臉上，某方面來說跟Tim形容的心情很像。

 

　　「我從以前就知道蝙蝠俠的作風了，可是這是第一次見識到。」無奈又心煩地嘆了口氣。

　　「怎麼？他比你想像的還溫柔？」

　　「相反。」Jason磨磨牙，「但我以為只針對罪犯。」

　　Tim發出一聲沒有意義的咕噥，思考一下，誠實地說：「對蝙蝠俠來說我們是能抑制罪犯的角色，他會對我們的要求更為嚴格，因為我們踏錯步就會變成難以收拾的敵人。」

　　「他這樣看待你們？把你們當潛在罪犯？」Jason朝他皺眉，「那也難怪他會這樣看待刺客聯盟的人，無論那是不是他親生兒子。」

　　Tim沒有任何反駁，某方面來說，他跟Dick都有過這樣的反抗，「Damian需要取得Bruce的信任，我們都是這樣過來的。」

　　「你忘了說他得取得 **你們** 的信任。」

　　「他需要嗎？」Tim推下他的頭罩，一點也不像在開玩笑地問：「我們，我是說我跟Dick都在他的剷除名單裡。」

　　「這就是問題，Drake，」Jason像抓到人小辮子那樣揚高嘴角，「你們得得到他的信任，我也是這樣過來的。」

　　Tim沉下臉，明亮的藍色眼睛不服輸地瞇了起來。

 

　　Dick梳洗完過來就看見Jason與Tim的對峙，他尷尬地清了清喉嚨。

　　「無論你們為什麼瞪著彼此，我們都得冷靜下來，Tim、Jason，可以嗎？」

 

×

 

　　蝙蝠洞中Damian與Bruce站開了一定的距離，防止彼此忍不住對對方拳頭相向。

 

　　「並沒有什麼特殊的原因，父親，我按照我自己的方式做事。」

　　「那 **不是** 你的做事方式。」Bruce向後拿下他的頭罩，用自己的臉與親生兒子對談，「你的生命並沒有受到威脅，你單純在 **處刑** 那些人口販子。」

　　「我的確是。」Damian回望過去，男人那張與他極為相似的臉憤怒地皺成一團。

 

×

 

　　「我承認我們對彼此有很多的誤解，但我相信白天的和平相處不是假象。」Dick微微笑著。

　　Tim看了Dick一眼，他可沒參與到 **和平的** 下午茶會，他只參與到刺客聯盟小少主要趕走他們、蝙蝠洞內的競爭跟晚餐時的對峙，這方面他才沒有Dick那麼樂觀。

 

　　Jason沒有回應，他的臉還是繃在一起，跟夜翼還有Alfred的和平相處不是假象，但光想到Damian被數落後的表情——他就心疼得要死。

　　好吧，光這點，他大概可以確定自己袒護Damian的成份很高。

 

　　Dick沒有得到回應，他繼續說下去：「我們對抗刺客聯盟也有一段時間了，我當羅賓之前Bruce就跟他們糾纏到現在，Bruce會放在心上是正常的。」

　　「我不需要你告訴我蝙蝠為什麼要把Damian留校察看，Grayson。」

　　「你的表情看上去需要。我們在Damian回來前也有研究過他的公司營運方式，他的所有手下都不會這麼做，一定是上位者的嚴謹吩咐跟以身作則才能約束底下的人，所以——我自己認為，如果沒有特殊原因，Damian應該也不會取人性命。」Dick的口吻盡量溫和，「Bruce想知道原因，相信我，這次他很溫柔了，以前他對我們沒原因的犯錯可是用『逼供』來得到解答的。」

　　「得不到答案就直接當你是個混蛋。」Tim在後頭補了一句。

　　「呃……」Dick聽了覺得刺耳，「是當我是個混蛋，他可從沒當你是混蛋過。」

　　「我說的 **是你** 沒錯。」

　　「……」夜翼真希望弟弟能給自己留點面子，「咳，所以，Jason……」他再次尷尬地清清喉嚨，「Damian的想法跟你是一樣的，認為對孩童出手的人口販子該被制裁……」

　　Jason轉身面對他，沒讓Dick把話說完，突然而來的憤怒噴張他的毛孔，「如果你只是要說Damian曾經也是個犯罪者，刺客聯盟幹過的所有髒活他也做過，他 **沒有資格** 管人口販子的行動，那我說， **他有！** 他有理由也有資格！！」

　　「不、不不不，」Dick的手舉在自己胸前要眼前比他還高的青年冷靜下來，「我完全沒有要抵侮Damian的意思。我們對彼此是真的都不理解，但我們做的任何事都是有原因跟立場的，我跟Tim、Bruce都是，當然你與Damian也一樣，這絕對跟我們的生活背景無關，跟我們『為什麼這麼做』有關。」

　　Jason搖搖頭，「其實就跟生活背景有關，我——」

 

　　老舊大鐘在Jason說出原因前打開，Jason吞下要說的話轉過頭，Damian首先出現在那，從那臉色來看他跟蝙蝠俠的談天很不愉快，二話不說就越過他們走回房間，把Jason跟兩個哥哥都晾在那。

　　「……」Jason想叫住他，卻硬生生把到口的呼喚吞了回去。

 

　　無論在蝙蝠洞裡頭發生什麼事，如果這時候他叫Damian了，表現出少年可以依賴他，少年在兩個哥哥眼中就永遠不會成長。

　　Jason握緊了自己的拳頭，他回頭看了大鐘後方，蝙蝠俠並沒有跟著上來，然後他再看看Dick跟Tim，發覺他們用很溫和的眼神在看著自己。

 

　　「你是對的，」Dick說，「我去找Bruce談談。」說完就進蝙蝠洞了。

　　Tim看著夜翼進去，Jason的反應看起來比較像想找理由去安慰Damian又不想讓他的哥哥們覺得他是個小鬼。——撇開私人恩怨的話，Tim必須說，這樣的舉動其實非常貼心；而且，在看到Damian臉上的新瘀傷時Jason並沒有衝下去找Bruce也打一場，算是很給他們面子了。

 

　　Tim拉回Jason的視線，「聽著，我不認識你們，你也不認識我們。我袒護我認識且友好的一方，你袒護你認識且友好的那一方，很正常，沒有人需要接受別人不友好的 **自我介紹** 。」在Jason補上敘述前快速補上：「我不是說你，自我介紹時 **你** 挺友善的。」

　　「……」

　　「你的各種反應也讓我覺得你是友善的，除了剛剛，不過我說過維護自己男友很正常。」他嘆了口氣，「所以希望你可以理解為什麼我們會站在同一陣線上，而且在你們說服我們之前我們對這件事的看法都不會變。」

　　聽著仍覺得刺耳的Jason頭皮一緊，「我不會在Damian是否處刑人口販子這件事上跟你們有任何衝突，我說過我來之前就知道了蝙蝠俠的形式方式了，我們調查過蝙蝠俠。」他咬咬唇，從沒想過以下這些話會由他來說，「以一個al Ghul來說Damiam是個曠世好人了，如果你有時間去認識他的話……」

 

　　「我打個岔……」Tim對他投以一個抱歉的眼光，也不意外得到青年的瞪視，「你花多少時間覺得他是好人的？」

　　Jason想也沒想，說：「將近一年？」雖然他也知道這答案說服不了人。

　　「好……吧，」Tim點點頭，「Grayson應該能花更短的時間，你不介意把這個任務交給他吧？」

 

　　Jason沉下臉，瞇起眼，「Tim Drake，你也是個混蛋。」

 

★

 

　　Jason到達Damian門外時躊躇了很久。

　　最初他在小少主身邊說他能自由飛的言論只是說說而已，他才不覺得刺客聯盟小少主真的會違抗他外公跟老母（若要說他是離間Damian跟al Ghul的惡魔之音，Jason才擔當不起）；可是他不會跟Damian身邊的人說情，讓他們多站在小少主身邊一下，這種事情都是Damian自己用霸氣解決的。

　　但現在不一樣，各種意義而言對現在的Damian來說，『身邊的人』是蝙蝠俠、夜翼、紅羅賓還有Alfred，Damian用霸氣只會把他們推得更遠。

 

　　那他到底要扮演什麼角色？幫蝙蝠俠說話他才幹不出來，或跟男友同個鼻孔出氣？這當然要了，只是一弄不好的話，大概會走向Damian囚禁他爸的路線？

 

　　後面這個想法讓Jason不自覺地毛了一下。

　　——好吧，他得冷靜，他討厭蝙蝠俠大庭廣眾下罵他男友不代表這件事不能討論。

　　上帝，如果說這麼多年的奴隸生活給他留下什麼好的影響，大概就是懂得怎麼好好冷靜下來討好人或激怒人了。（雖然他覺得後者他做得比較好）

 

×

 

　　Jason穩下心跳推開門，裡頭只開了一盞床頭燈，Damian的膝蓋以下擺在床邊，剩下的身子都躺進床裡頭，張開雙臂，閉著雙眼。

　　Jason爬上床去，像隻在安慰小主人的大型犬似的靠上青年的右臂，輕輕把手擺到對方腰上。

 

　　「你們打架了？結束夜巡前你的臉沒受傷。」

　　「嗯。」淡漠地回答了句，Damian彎動右臂固定好Jason。

　　「跟老爸 **吵架** 的感覺怎麼樣？」

　　「Jason。」

　　「好吧，我不問這個。」Jason抿抿唇，用臉頰蹭蹭男友的肩膀，「那跟老爸 **打架** 的感覺怎麼樣？」

　　「……」Damian睜開眼睛瞪他。

 

　　「你氣到看見我跟兩個 **英俊的男人** 站那麼近都不計較了，肯定有問題。」Jason撐起上半身，無奈地看進少年眼睛裡頭。

　　「你提醒我了。」

　　「……」Jason閉上嘴，「你從來不跟我說你在經歷什麼，你在確定我不是間諜的時候也打算殺死我，可是你沒有，還跟你媽結下樑子，這件事你也沒告訴我。」

　　Damian瞠大眼睛，這都近兩年前的事了，Jason怎麼得知這個情報的？

 

　　「你 **又** 摸了誰的老二套出來的？」

　　「什……」突然被翻身壓住的Jason全身寒毛都豎了起來，「 **我為什麼非得摸人老二才套得出來！！** 」


	8. Chapter 8

8.

 

　　依Damian對Talia的了解，他母親當時非常想讓他 **處理** 掉Jason，會這麼做就表示Jason的存在已經給聯盟內部帶來威脅（或按她的說法，是種恥辱），她每天睜眼閉眼最希望的就是乖兒子親手殺掉性奴隸，既然是這樣， **她不可能讓別人來做** 。

 

　　「這件事我母親不可能跟她副官以外的人說，你為什麼會知道？」

　　「黑瑪瑙告訴我的！她可沒有老二了吧！！」

 

　　——黑瑪瑙？

　　Damian從Jason身上起來，如果黑瑪瑙知道這件事，就表示， **異教徒** 本來有收到命令要代替他解決Jason。

 

　　Damian撐起身體，「我母親本來要異教徒收拾你？」他居然不知道這件事？

　　「黑瑪瑙是說這大概是異教徒接受的最開心的命令之一，不過後來任務取消掉了就是。」Jason抬起手，搓搓壓在他腰上的小少主的腰側，「我說真的，如果我被他殺掉我也不會恨你，那個時候對我來說你就是個混蛋，你對我做什麼我都覺得正常，我想你應該也不會有任何感覺。——頂多覺得還沒套到蝙蝠俠情報有點可惜，或你老媽侵門踏戶讓你覺得不被尊重。」

　　「……」Damian沈默不語，Jason說的一句也沒錯，那時候大概是異教徒殺掉Jason的最好時機了，現在要是Jason被那樣對待，Damian不認為自己會看在異教徒跟自己長得一樣的份上而手下留情……

 

　　少年煩躁地嘆了口氣，向下躺到青年胸口上，聽著他穩穩的心跳。

 

　　「你跟你Wayne說你是因為不想讓我看到人口販子才開殺戒了嗎？」

　　「沒。」

　　「幹嘛不說？」Jason揉揉少年的腦袋。

　　「沒有必要。」

　　「怎麼沒必要了？」

 

　　Damian再次沉默。

　　他不後悔自己做過什麼，但處刑人口販子不是Jason做的，如果說出來是為了Jason，這個曾經的性奴隸、現在的自由人將會承受來自其他方面的壓力。

 

　　「欸，Damian，」Jason抬頭吻了一下他的髮漩，「你想回聯盟了嗎？」

　　「……」Damian向上看了一眼Jason，昏暗的燈光中青年雖然跟他一樣皺著眉頭，但那雙綠眼睛是滿滿的溫柔暖水，「不，我不會為這件小事逃跑。」

　　「這算小事？」

　　「我連我外公跟母親都能關了，跟父親有磨合算什麼？」

　　「……」Jason張著嘴好久都闔不起來，他真的很討厭自己的直覺，「你不能囚禁蝙蝠俠，Damian，這不是你攻下Wayne家或蝙蝠洞就解決的事，蝙蝠俠還是正義聯盟的顧問呢。」

　　「你不用煩惱這些事，我不打算靠囚禁來表達我的不滿。」

　　Jason鬆了口氣，要真的囚禁蝙蝠俠那可能會出動整個正義聯盟，而且理由只是理念不合實在太蠢了……

 

　　Damian再次把頭擺回正位，用耳朵貼著Jason胸口的姿勢感覺男友溫暖的肉體。

　　他會囚禁Ra's跟Talia是因為他們計畫傷害他，蝙蝠俠目前沒有傷害他的打算，就算是刺客聯盟小少主也不會空穴來風隨便囚禁誰誰誰。

 

★

 

　　前一天晚上Damian的心情不佳以及念在他屁股還痛的份上，他們並沒有在那張床上再來幾次，這讓Jason隔天得以早起。

 

　　他向Alfred詢問了，Bruce的假日早上通常會在書房度過（如果他有起來的話）。

 

　　Jason再次在一張門板外深吸了口氣。

　　他沒有跟Damian說他昨天做了他這輩子也沒做過的事：那就是幫男友說話。

　　（這種事炫耀起來太微妙了，Damian可能還會覺得他大驚小怪。）

 

　　「Wayne先生？」Jason敲敲門。

 

　　等了許久都沒聽見聲音的Jason推開門走進去，他沒有先看到Bruce坐在什麼位置，反而是先被Wayne莊園藏書驚人的圖書室給震懾到了——該死，他居然因為這個書房覺得Damian今天不回聯盟是對的！

 

　　——不！他把自己拉回現實，他不能被蠱惑！他是來找蝙蝠俠談談的！

　　讓自己淡定下來後Jason朝被一整排書櫃隔開的隔間走過去，Bruce就坐在一張華貴的木桌前，手上翻著一本精裝版的書，即使是放鬆下來眉頭也是皺著的這點跟Damian真的一模一樣。

 

　　Jason輕敲書櫃，禮貌性地製造一點聲音。

　　Bruce抬起頭，男人的身上隨處可以看出蝙蝠俠的影子，不是昨天在餐廳裡他們相見時的樣子，是Dick跟Alfred口中形容的、以及夜巡時的樣子。

 

　　「呃，抱歉，我敲了門，可是沒有回應我就自己進來了。」

　　「沒關係，書房可以隨意進出，不用太在意。」Bruce闔起書本，這個動作在Jason眼裡看來有一種即將久談的錯覺。

　　「你應該知道我為什麼來，Wayne先生。」

　　「『Bruce』。」

　　Jason眨眨眼，忍下了瞪對方的衝動，「Bruce。」

 

　　「坐吧，Jason，我知道你想談什麼。」Bruce向後靠到椅背上。

 

　　Jason的心跳有點快速，他想著Damian再過二十年應該也會這樣，凌厲得像他外公，不過他心跳加速不是因為這個，而是他即將要談的事。

 

　　「我直接進入正題，Bruce，」他尷尬地笑了笑，「我在高譚出生、長大，但只到10歲而已，之後我就去了中東。」

　　「……」Bruce思考一下後點了點頭，示意Jason繼續說下去。

　　「應該說我是被 **綁架** 去那裡的，我醒來的時候就是一名奴隸了。」說到這裡Jason有注意到男人的眉尾稍微抬高一點，身體還往前傾了，或許他想說句我很遺憾之類的，但Jason不打算讓他說出來，接著說：「Damian的作法很笨拙，他不想要有其他孩子像我一樣的遭遇。」

 

　　「我明白，Jason，很高興你告訴我這個，我相信Damian跟Ra's和Talia不一樣，他擁有對弱者的憐憫。」深吸了口氣，這口氣讓Jason感到不安，Bruce接著說：「但是沒有人能凌駕於法律之上。」

　　「……Damian做的並不是想凌駕於法律之上，他只是給予他認為該有的制裁。」

　　「那麼這個制裁是誰判定？」

　　「某種公平正義？」

　　「沒有人該成為劊子手。」

　　「……」Jason握住單人沙發的把手，他有那麼一小會兒就打算跳起來了，在聽見Bruce親口說出『劊子手』三個字時他的記憶突然飄到很遠的地方……

 

　　Damian在一年前某段時間內離開過刺客聯盟，那時候Ra's **接收** 了Jason的使用權。在Damian回來前的一個任務便是要他『阻止』小丑弄黃他們的藥倉，僅『阻止』。

　　當時Jason就有想過為什麼了，可他還是出於自己的 **個人意願** 殺死了小丑。

　　因為Ra's al Ghul知道Jason一定會扣下板機，他還 **該死的** 知道蝙蝠俠一定會找上門，他早已計畫好要弄走這名性奴隸！就算原計畫不是要弄走他，Jason倘若真的存活到最後並且跟Damian一起來到高譚，他也可能會因為是在『非命令』的狀況下殺死小丑而在有潔癖的蝙蝠俠面前抬不起頭來。

　　最後Damian會因為父親不接受Jason而跟蝙蝠俠鬧翻、或者為了想待在父親身邊捨去掉Jason，對Ra's來說都是好消息。

 

　　「Jason？」

　　Jason抬起頭來，Bruce有點疑惑地看著他。

　　Jason抹了把臉，點點頭表示自己沒事，——他現在要談的是Damian，他不能意氣用事對蝙蝠俠大吼說你兒子跟你兒子的男友都是殺人兇手，他得再冷靜一點……

 

　　「你可能蠻倒楣的，Way……Bruce，無論Damian有沒有跟你描述過我，或Ra's有沒有跟你描述過我，我殺死小丑都是自發性的，沒有人命令我這麼做。」Jason抬起眼，看著他，「你家現在就有兩個劊子手在做客了。」

 

★

 

　　Jason比Damian早起是常有的事，Jason有做不完的事諸如主人的早餐、換洗衣物、要喝的茶、……這些都經過Jason的手，可是在Wayne莊園他不用煩惱任何事。

　　——所以本來該在旁邊等他起來的Jason跑哪去了？

 

　　Damian摸摸被子，他旁邊的位置上不該是空的。

 

×

 

　　飯廳中只有Dick而已，他一邊吃早餐一邊關注手邊的報紙。

　　「早安，Damian。」

　　「……」Damiam假裝沒看到他，環顧了一下四周，Jason沒在這裡。

 

　　「你找Bruce？還是Jason？」

　　不知道為什麼Bruce名義上的兩個養子喊Bruce他就覺得刺耳，「你說的Bruce是我父親，Grayson。」

　　「噢，你說的對。」Dick點點頭，一點也不在意他最小的弟弟的刺頭刺腦，「你要找你父親還是你男友？」

　　夜翼轉換稱謂並沒讓Damian開心起來，反而覺得酸溜溜的。

 

　　少年沒有回應，皺下眉頭就走了。

　　過了一秒後Dick對著空氣說：「你老爸跟你男友都在書房。」然後聽見急奔跑走的聲音。

　　——聽力果然很好呢。

 

×

 

　　Damian打開書房的門，衝到最裡層時Jason跟Bruce分別坐在兩個位置，中間至少隔了兩公尺與一張厚重木桌。

　　「Damian？」Jason抬起頭，他的表情半分平靜半分懷疑，他下意識地問了句：「你吃早餐了嗎？」

　　「在這裡你不用管我吃了沒。」Damian靠過去拉起青年地手臂，「跟我去市區。」

　　「好。」Jason點點頭，朝書桌另一邊的男人看了一眼。

　　Bruce用眼神示意他們結束談話，這個動作讓Damian不自覺地皺緊眉頭。

 

　　「Damian。」男人穩穩地開口，看著青年走至少年身後。

　　「什麼事？父親？」少年儼然還在氣頭上，只是不知道在氣昨晚地衝突還是現在的 **潛在威脅** 。

　　「我們需要談談。」

　　「現在嗎？」Damian記得他才說他準備帶Jason出去。

　　「就一分鐘。」看完少年後Bruce換個角度看他身後的青年，「麻煩你，Jason。」

　　「？！」突然被提到的Jason一愣，Damian握著他的手在縮放，不是好的反應。

　　少年的氣焰具現化燃燒了兩秒後平息下來，他回頭對Jason點了點頭，「去外面等我。」

　　「好……」

 

　　Jason退到門外後靠在牆上發了會呆。

 

　　剛剛那是Jason第一次 **被請求** 需要獨處。看來他得習慣這個，Bruce的『可以讓我跟我兒子聊聊嗎？不會很久。』……被一個自由人詢問意見還挺奇怪的，Jason怎麼想都不對勁。

　　——誰會問一個奴隸能不能給他們點空間？不是都用轟的嗎……

 

　　Drake在Jason發呆進入第二分鐘時從他面前經過，頭髮亂糟糟的一副沒睡飽的模樣。

　　「……早啊。」

　　「……」Jason看了他一眼，眼神不自覺在他黯淡的下眼皮上游移，「你真的睡了？」

　　「沒有，我來拿杯咖啡。」抓抓頭髮，「你男友跟Bruce在裡面？」

　　Jason用『你他媽有透視眼？』的眼神看著他。

 

　　「你昨天也用這樣的表情在等Damian從蝙蝠洞裡頭出來。」Tim大發慈悲地解決了他的疑惑，「還在談昨天的事？」

　　「我不曉得，Bruce讓我出來一下。」

　　「你得習慣他的 **強制聊聊** 。」說著說著從Jason面前晃過去。

 

　　Tim的背影還沒消失，Damian就出現了，他的臉色比兩分鐘前好多了。

　　「你在跟誰說話？」

　　「Drake，他剛剛經過。」

　　「我不在的時候你就這樣？一個一個勾引能看到的男人？」Damian關上門瞪他，「昨天是Grayson，今天是我父親跟Drake？」

　　Jason哼哼地笑了聲。

　　「笑什麼？」

　　「看來你跟你爸談得還不錯，」Jason手環胸有點幸災樂禍，「都會誣陷我勾引男人了～」

　　「我沒在跟你開玩笑，Todd。」

　　「是是～」Jason自然而然地靠過去勾住小少主的手臂，「走吧，出門吃早餐了，再跟我說說你爸都跟你講了什麼。」

 


	9. Chapter 9

已經把大哥年齡提高到29了，這章算一算還是有點微妙，算了就這樣吧……

\----------------------------

9.

 

　　稍早前，Jason與Bruce的談談。

 

　　Bruce在得知Jason殺死小丑並非是受於『主人的壓迫』時，他瞇著眼用審視的眼光看著坐在對面的青年好一陣子不發一語。Jason也非常識相地任他就這麼看著，沒有插話，沒有為自己辯解。

　　等到Bruce真的思考完之後，已經是三分鐘後的事了，他們就這麼對視三分鐘，已超過傳說中對視太久就會愛上對方的時間。

 

　　「已經過去了，Jason。」

　　「……」這個 **既往不咎** 讓Jason嚇了好大一跳，由於是Ra's萬無一失的計畫他真的以為自己必須得受到來自蝙蝠俠的制裁——繼昨天的『有錢人的男友』的特權後，他再次感受到『蝙蝠俠兒子的男友』的特權。

 

　　「Jason？」

　　「我以為您會追究這件事……」Jason咬咬唇，真的不太習慣Damian以外的人給他太多特權，他的心跳還在燥動呢，「您是原諒了Damian的意思嗎？」這麼想也不奇怪，蝙蝠俠若要追究就該一起追究，若要袒護就會一起袒護，雖然他不覺得Damian需要Wayne的諒解……

　　「你不必對我用敬語，Jason。」Bruce罕見地露出了笑容，不是Brucy小白臉的那種笑，而是一個長者偶爾為之的溫和的笑，「我跟Damian顯然還需要溝通，我沒來得及參與他的童年，但我希望能用男人與男人的方式。」

　　「……」Jason眨眨眼，他差點又用敬語了，「你是說……靠拳頭？……你昨天夜巡的時候可沒傷到下巴。」

　　Bruce沒有去摸摸青年提到的位置，也沒承認是他跟Damian在蝙蝠洞裡頭打架出來的，僅說：「我需要你幫助我理解Damian。」

　　「你也監視我們好幾個月了，那些不夠嗎？……這是你不計較我殺死小丑的原因？」

　　「不，完全兩碼子事。」

 

×

 

　　「我都說好的。」Jason得意地把菜單交給他們的服務人員，「像你給我們加菜、加甜點、加衣物，冬天還給我們暖器、讓我們早點休息，我把你形容得跟聖人一樣。」

　　「……」Damian沉下臉，他不是在想Jason都說了什麼而是當他回去到底該拿什麼臉面對父親，昨天晚上他還是那個準備刺殺人口販子的劊子手呢？在刺客聯盟內卻是個『聖人』，他有雙重人格不成？

　　「你幹嘛一臉困頓？」Jason興災樂惑地拿起水杯。

　　「我有跟我父親說過我為什麼會改變成為一個 **非傳統** 的al Ghul，」小少主語重心長地嘆了口氣，「他應該知道我改變之前就像他認定不好的那樣……這方面你怎麼形容？」

　　「『混蛋』。」簡單扼要。

　　「沒其他的了？」

　　「好吧，」Jason聳聳肩，「其實我說的是『非常混蛋』。」

　　Damian低吼一聲敲一下桌子，「既然我這麼混蛋你究竟什麼時候愛上我的？我父親有問這個嗎？」

　　青年搖搖頭，「我不覺得Wayne先生會想八卦這個。」

　　「前一個問題你還沒回答我。」

　　「……」

 

　　通常被問到這個問題該有的反應是羞赧，Jason在這方面雖然與普通人無異，但他想到的卻不是讓人臉紅心跳的畫面。

　　Damian注意到他的沈靜，握住了他在桌子底下的那隻手。

 

　　「你非得讓我一大早就這麼感傷？」Jason故作無奈地低下頭靠在Damian肩膀上。

　　Damian握緊了他，用臉頰蹭蹭男友的頭髮，像是一種安慰。

　　「我很抱歉問起了這個。」

　　Jason用一種『你腦袋被打到啊？』的挑釁笑容看向年輕男友，「算了，你又不知道，你這種青春期小朋友本來就會在意這種事。」

　　「……」Damian忍下來了，看在他提起Jason的傷心事的份上，他可以不計較Jason說他像個小鬼。

　　「那是你在我心裡的氣場最強烈的時候，我……」Jason又把頭靠回少年肩膀，Jason為了給奴隸造墳的事往自己的心裡加了好幾堵牆，深怕一有不小心他的牆就崩落，讓Ra's有機可趁又傷害了什麼人。

 

　　「我很感謝你再次讓我看見她的笑容。」

 

★

 

　　早餐過後Jason跟Damian在街上漫無目的地走著，Jason知道可以回高譚的時候，並不是先想好他的逃跑路線，而是想著跟Damian逛街。

 

　　現在他能做到了，他可以帶Damian去看幾間特別容易被搶劫的銀行，或帶他去高譚聞起來最臭的位置，當然，還有犯罪小巷，他爺爺奶奶離世的地方，也是Jason撬下蝙蝠車輪胎的地方。

 

　　到了犯罪小巷，Damian左看看右看看，Jason向他解釋是因為Wayne夫婦在這裡遇害才會被改名叫做犯罪小巷，原名他也忘了。

　　犯罪小巷絕對不是一個好的觀光景點，它跟高譚大多的街道一樣，地上積水、垃圾桶堆滿了垃圾、牆面是滿滿汙漬的紅磚塊，但Damian對這裡似乎很有興趣。

 

　　這裡是蝙蝠俠的起源，也是促使他認識Jason的地方。

 

　　「我在想要不要帶你去看個東西。」Jason饒有興趣地觀察著少年，「不過都過這麼久了，應該已經不在了。」

　　Damian回過頭，「看什麼？」

　　「跟我來就知道了。」

 

　　Jason帶他走過幾條隱密的小巷，其中幾條小巷他們還被跟蹤並且被搶劫，Damian被幾個劫匪打擾到不是很開心，倒是Jason笑得非常爽朗。

　　「天吶，高譚的劫匪們跟高譚觀光局有打契約的，你沒被搶劫千萬別說過你來高譚觀光過～」Jason來到一個水溝蓋邊蹲下身，邊笑邊挪開那沉沉的金屬水溝蓋。

　　Damian對那充滿臭味的地方皺緊他的鼻子，似乎不太想讓青年進去。可Jason還是鑽下去了。

 

　　「下來，Damian～」

　　就算是最噁心的暗殺行動也不用躲在下水道裡頭，Damian無奈地嘆口氣便順著樓梯爬了下去，並把水溝蓋拉回原來的位置。

 

　　Jason打開Damian手機的手電筒，熟門熟路地走在下水道中，他們經過幾隻老鼠，經過幾個排水孔，這裡真的臭得無法無天。

 

　　「你還沒說你爸跟你說了什麼。」

　　「他說他能再給我一次機會。」

　　Jason回頭，那表情像在說：『誰稀罕。』

 

　　「我跟他說如果再遇到人口販子，希望他能費心阻止我殺了他們，不然我一樣不會手下留情。」

　　「哇喔～」Jason扯高嘴角，「你還真帥耶～那蝙蝠俠怎麼說？」

　　「他說他明白我的處境，但我做一百次他就會阻止我一百次。」

　　「好吧，有個關心自己的老爸是好的。」聳個肩，說實在只要不像Ra's或Talia那麼極端，Jason覺得自己可以接受，就只是心疼Damian沒做錯什麼卻被罵。

 

　　「如果你跟他說我是想 **拿你讓我外公殺死痛快** 的話，他就不會這麼對我說了。」

　　Jason靜靜地看著Damian，「我以為『非常混蛋』已經包括這些了。」

 

×

 

　　來到一個下水道的清潔儲物間Jason就不再前進，他推開那扇都隔這麼多年仍舊破爛的木門，咿呀的聲音聽起來如此令人懷念。

 

　　「這裡以前是我的祕密基地～」他笑得像個男孩似的，「我有時候會偷到一些就算是我也捨不得賣掉的東西～」

　　「你別跟我說你在這裡藏了一顆輪胎。」

　　「您真的太聰明了，蝙蝠崽～」

 

　　可是一個誰都能來的儲物間怎麼藏輪胎？當Jason推開一個輕巧的櫃子後直接給了他答案，櫃子後的牆也是用紅磚砌成，有一大塊位置看起來較為鬆動。

　　Jason讓Damian拿著手機，一塊一塊拿下磚塊，一點一點露出裡頭的東西。

 

　　——裡頭真的有一個鑲著蝙蝠標誌的輪胎。

　　對此Jason也非常意外。

 

★

 

　　先不說他們怎麼把它運回蝙蝠洞的，目前待在Wayne莊園的眾人都非常驚喜地看著這顆失蹤已久的輪胎。

 

　　橡膠的部份沒有變化，金屬的部份只有一點點氧化而沒有整個生鏽，擦乾淨的話上頭的蝙蝠標誌依然非常漂亮。

　　Dick不曉得這件事，當然Tim也不知道，只有老管家跟蝙蝠俠本人知道當時有人卸下他車子的輪胎讓他差點必須走路回家……

 

　　「當時蝙蝠車的防盜系統壞了。」Bruce僅這麼解釋，「我知道它壞了還把蝙蝠車停在那，因為不會有人膽子大到去偷蝙蝠車的輪胎。」

　　「你知道你把車停在犯罪小巷嗎？」Jason得意地笑了笑。

　　Bruce抬頭看他，「那是14年前，你多大？」

　　「10歲？」

　　Bruce瞇起眼，看見這個表情的Dick也瞇起眼，Tim則好奇地看著他們兩個。

 

　　「14年前，那正是我成為夜翼在打廣告的時候。」Dick若有所指地說了句。

　　「……」Bruce沒有接話，沒錯，他才解僱他的羅賓沒多久，他的輪胎就在犯罪小巷被偷了。

 

　　當時的蝙蝠俠太過年輕，很容易心浮氣躁，依他當時的想法……雖然他花了很長的時間才承認自己想念Dick，他跟Dick也花了很多的時間破冰，但是他真的非常有可能再找一個男孩做助手、承襲羅賓的名號，只是一直沒有合適的人選，直到落干年後Tim找到了他。

 

　　——當時的監視器不是很普及，犯罪小巷附近幾乎沒有監視器，蝙蝠俠躲在被卸下兩顆輪胎的蝙蝠車附近等了好一陣子，都沒等到小偷回來偷第三顆輪胎，反而是他自己在兩條街外的垃圾堆裡頭找到一顆，但是他並沒有去追究是誰偷的……

　　——Jason說他當時10歲，也說他只在高譚待到10歲……

 

　　Bruce的眉頭皺更緊了，這會兒就算是Dick也不知道他在盤算什麼。

 

　　「我需要跟你單獨聊聊，Jason。」男人說。

　　Damian看起來並不贊同。Jason沒有作聲。Bruce沒有詢問Damian的意見，就是一直看著Jason。

 

　　氣氛突然變得有點僵，雖然Tim跟Dick都不知道為什麼會這麼僵……

 


	10. Chapter 10

有alljay臆想、有提米史蒂芬提及

有damian黑歷史提及

\----------------------------

10.

 

　　Jason不曉得是不是自己對Damian說過的『只要你這輩子都像你爸我可以愛你久一點』讓Damian產生了什麼誤會，氣氛都僵到要打雷了Damian還沒有任何表示。

　　——這時候他可以說 **自己** 說：『好啊我們談談』嗎？

　　——技術上是可以的因為他有姓氏了……

 

　　Bruce堅持不透過Damian找Jason，Damian也似乎不是很喜歡領地被碰到的感覺，然而他們兩個都一樣拗，這點果然是遺傳的……Jason很清楚這事兒要計較起來真的沒完沒了，看Damian跟Slade相處就知道了。

　　「呃……」Jason吞下一口口水，「我曾經被 **Ra's al Ghul** **先生** 使喚去 **跑腿** ，你應該不會這麼對我吧？Way……Bruce？」

　　「不會，跟你確認一些事情而已。」

　　Jason看向Damian緊繃的頭皮，以及感覺到他有鬆一下手。

　　Jason再次吞下一口口水，「好吧，只是一下下的話……」

 

×

 

　　風水輪流轉，Tim什麼都沒說地從蝙蝠洞外Damian身邊經過，像在等孩子的發落跟前一天晚上Jason的表情一模一樣。

　　Dick則留了下來，他也不曉得發生了什麼事，所以也無從安慰起。

 

×

 

　　「什麼事？」Jason問，「如果是要問為什麼我沒拿你的輪胎去賣的話……其實你就是知道答案才留我下來的吧？」

　　這個反問讓Bruce沉默了好一陣子，過了很久才開口說：「沒錯，當時的我並沒把這件事放在心上。」

　　Jason手環胸看他，他不喜歡慶幸自己曾身為奴隸，但有時候他還是挺驕傲自己把『對人類表情變化的解讀技能』點得很高，像這時候他就看得出來昨天飯桌前幾乎沒說過話的男人、昨天夜巡時幾乎在咆哮的男人、跟今天早上安靜地讓他為Damian說話的男人：高譚的守護者蝙蝠俠，悄悄地把Jason年僅10歲就被綁架去中東做奴隸而沒人阻止的責任扛了下來……

 

　　「可是，」Jason說，「並不是你綁架我的，而且你不知道事情有多巧……」說到這個他自嘲地笑笑。

　　但Bruce沒讓他把想說的說下去，「如果你沒有機會出現在這裡，我永遠也不會知曉這件事，Jason，這不好笑。」

　　「我知道，蝙蝠俠，當時我真的沒期盼過有人會來救我，我只想著要怎麼 **自己** 逃跑。」青年聳了個肩。

　　這話好像在控訴蝙蝠俠做得有多糟糕，Bruce完全沒有立場鼓勵Jason要保有希望、別放棄。

 

　　「你有你的心理壓力，我不會覺得你對任何東西愧疚是不對的，可是我不需要你的愧疚，就這樣，我拿輪胎來給你看只是剛好想起我藏了一顆，想送給Damian做我跟他的 **見面禮** 。」Jason又笑了。

　　「……」Bruce還是笑不出來。

　　「你別把心力放在我這裡，一個人在盯著我我就已經夠累了，你行行好去盯他行嗎？我說的是用 **眼睛** 看，你再毆打Damian我就楱你！」

 

×

 

　　在蝙蝠家族，Dick Grayson是個非常奇怪的存在，他的眼睛看起來非常純淨，藍燦燦地閃耀著，不像Tim會陰冷地冷嘲熱諷、不像Alfred表現出的距離感、也沒有蝙蝠俠那強大的一堵牆隔著，Dick Grayson帶著關心的微笑看起來跟他的眼睛一樣純淨。

　　——還好不是Grayson買下Jason的。Damian如是想。如果是這傢伙的話Jason一開始甚至都不會討厭他，也不會擺臉色給他看，Jason會一邊碎碎唸但非常溫順地聽他的命令……

　　——混蛋！

 

　　「？？？」感覺到異常殺氣的Dick眨眨眼，比他高的弟弟黑著臉在瞪他，「你還好嗎？Damian？」

　　Damian沒有回覆，向旁邊站了一步明顯表示他想保持距離。

　　Wayne家名義上的大哥笑了笑，不對那一步做出任何Dmian是想疏遠他的評價，只說：「我相信Jason看到我與你站得太近也不會有太多想法的。」

　　「別說得好像你了解Todd！」Damian心煩氣躁地吼了旁邊的男人。

　　「我的確不了解你跟Jason，我最不明白的是你與他如此親密，卻叫他的姓氏。」

　　Damian瞪著他前方的老舊大鐘，「 **與你無關** ，Grayson。」

　　「還有你們居然真的打算在這座有兩百年歷史的Wayne莊園裡頭裝一支鋼管？」

 

×

 

　　Jason是真的不想蝙蝠俠愧疚自己的事大於思考他的親生兒子，他跟Damian千里迢迢來到這裡才不是為了讓Bruce Wayne憐憫他的。

 

　　「好吧，我得轉移你的注意力才行。」Jason說，「我要繼續說這件事有多巧，這會解釋Damian的『非常混蛋』，別打斷我。」

 

　　Jason在Bruce說出一個字之前示意他別說話，不是很強硬的那種就只是伸出一食指擺在自己嘴唇上。

　　他沒說出他在異地被怎麼對待，只從他認識Damian開始說，信息量之大聽得男人臉色一陣黑一陣綠。

　　「如果不是知道我撬了蝙蝠車的輪胎，他可能真的砍斷我手腳、讓他的手下輪x我至死了吧～」Jason說得一副無所謂的樣子，Bruce的臉色越發難看。

 

×

 

　　Tim Drake也是一名奇葩，Damian觀察了再次經過他們身邊的青年幾秒。

　　Drake回到莊園之前Jason都沒與他單獨相處過，當Damian昨天從蝙蝠洞出來時看見的卻是Jason離Drake比較近而非Grayson，今天早上他從書房出來前Jason也能跟他聊上兩句——該死！

 

　　「我們都真心歡迎你來，Damian，」Dick說，「不過發現你想趕走我們時……嗯，我相信應該沒人難過，因為這不可能發生，」在Damian再次朝他大吼前，Dick迅速補上：「哇喔，你應該不是那種會被激將法刺激到的類型吧？！」

　　「……！！」

　　「我們什麼類型的家族成員都接觸過，不會有人覺得你不討喜的～」

 

×

 

　　Jason的簡言扼要裡頭略過了許多細節，他只簡單地說了某天主人想修繕奴隸的墳區他們就一起修繕了，Damian違抗了Talia跟Ra's要他血腥的本性，幾個月的時間都做著一名al Ghul不該做的事。

 

　　「我這麼會看人卻沒發現他沒那麼混蛋，一定是他一開始的混蛋蒙蔽我了。」

　　「……」親生兒子連被說好幾次混蛋，混蛋的父親心裡很複雜。

 

　　「後來Damian帶我去市區住，他拿掉我的束具，給我車、給我錢讓我到處跑，真的不怕我會跑掉。」

　　「說到這個，」Bruce開了口，Jason用一種 **你總算有反應了** 的驚愕表情看他，「我在衣索比亞首次遇到你的時候你沒戴頸圈，表示你沒戴它是常態；我出現在刺客聯盟之後Damian拿下你的頸圈，你跟他打了一架並且很不服氣，為什麼？」

　　「……」Jason不曉得自己該先驕傲自己成功轉移蝙蝠俠注意力，還是該先想這個問題的答案，而且這個答案居然讓他尷尬了，「這有點窘迫，這是我的事。」

　　「？」發覺講述一些沒有羞恥心畫面也不見臉紅的Jason的呼吸突然急促起來。

 

　　「總之，」Jason深吸了口氣，「我必須維持一個『倍受寵愛的 **奴隸** 』的形象，拿掉頸圈會讓人有 **不好** 的聯想。」

　　Bruce意會地點點頭，示意他繼續說下去。Jason真感激蝙蝠俠這麼上道，連當地風土民情都瞭若指掌。

 

★

 

　　「 **太久了！！** 」Damian衝進蝙蝠洞，20秒前他才跟Grayson打了一架。

　　「我們正在聊你，Damian。」Jason好笑地看著他，「我正在補述你有多混蛋。」

　　Damian瞪了他一眼，「這個父親可以自己問我。」

　　「可是你都不知道自己多混蛋要怎麼回答他？」Jason假裝沒看到那個 **瞪** ，「而且你爸也不問你。」

　　「……」Damian與Bruce同時愣住，一秒後同時問：「為什麼？」

　　Jason又被逗笑了，「誰知道，害羞吧？你害羞嗎Bruce？」

　　「……」Bruce接獲到Damian也想得到答案的目光，他清了清喉嚨，「不，不會。」

　　「那你們該談一談，我去看看Alfred中餐準備了什麼～」

 

　　刺客聯盟小少主與蝙蝠俠被扔在原地，一副聊不聊都尷尬的樣子，Jason已經衝去莊園了。

 

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　該死的沉默在他們之間化開，Damian還沒有準備好要跟Bruce聊這些，有鑑於他們昨晚大打了一架，有鑑於他怒氣沖沖覺得父親跟Jason談的時間都 **足夠打一炮了** ，他父親又是一個Jason可以接受的中年樣式……

 

　　「Damian。」Bruce也還沒準備好，被兒子的男友擺了一道不在他的計畫之內，此時他也不能期待Alfred下來通知他們該吃飯了。

　　「……」Damian瞇起眼，他發覺現在這狀況好像也沒比在上頭跟Grayson打架還好，「Todd談了我什麼？」

　　「我想，不是全部，但夠了。」

　　「足夠讓您確認我的立場？」

　　「足夠讓我了解你。」

 

×

 

　　Jason是帶著邪膩的笑容上來的，咖啡喝完去拿第三次咖啡的Tim一臉精神不濟地看著他。

　　「你看起來很得意。」

　　「老天，你們都沒這麼做過嗎？」Jason讓舊鐘移回它原本該在的位置，「讓Wayne吃鱉？」

　　「不常。」Tim說，讓Bruce吃鱉太他媽難成功了，「Dick的確很活潑好動，我沒興趣陪他做蠢事，反正他失敗幾次自己就會放棄了。」

　　「多無趣。」

　　Tim抬起一邊眉毛，「如果你不像個愛護寵物的小主人一樣的話，你男友應該能體會你的『有趣』。」

 

　　一開始Jason沒把Tim的『你』當成是在說自己的主詞，因為他也沒被形容過是『小主人』，他還是天差地遠的另一個身份。

　　知道是在調侃自己幾乎沒幫Damian包尿布了，Jason反而笑了，說：「有，他體驗過了，那就是我的魅力所在。」

　　「你做了什麼？」

　　「趁他出差回來的時候炸掉他的軍火庫。」

　　「為什麼不是他還沒回來的時候？」

　　「不然怎麼看到他吃鱉？」

　　Tim點點頭，正要離開的時候Jason身後的鐘挪開了，正在被討論的事主出現在黑暗之中。

 

　　Damian眉頭緊繃地看著眼前的Jason跟Drake， **又是一幕** Jason單獨跟男人在一起的畫面，他今天究竟要承受幾次？！

　　「你為什麼一臉我又在勾引誰的表情？」Jason好笑地看著他，少年與父親的對談時間比他想像中還短呢。

　　「你確實是，Todd，」語氣不客氣地，「我就不該讓你離開我的視線！」

　　「……」Tim本來真想走了，可他一走反而像在欲蓋彌彰，便手上拿著對他來說比Jason還誘人的咖啡站在那。

　　「你的被害妄想症有點嚴重，我跟Drake的距離超過三個大男人的肩膀寬，也沒眉來眼去。」等等他剛剛不是要蝙蝠俠盯著Damian嗎？蝙蝠俠哪去了？

 

　　「確實是我開啟話題的。」Tim說，「沒什麼意思，閒話家常，」老天，要解釋這個還真蠢，「而且我有女朋友了。」

　　Jason附和著點頭，他本來以為像早上那樣Damian調侃他勾引人是心情變好的表現，現在看來有種超乎尋常的認真。

　　「我是你男朋友，Damian，我不會勾引你以外的人，」露出一種稱得上是寵溺、只有在刺客聯盟時Jason才偶爾會露出來的微笑，「況且我要勾引人的話沒人能撐過半秒鐘。」

 

　　不用半秒，Jason還來不及釐清發生什麼事，Damian已經迅速將他攔腰扛起，臉很臭地走過Tim身邊。

 

　　「Da、Damian！？我操你幹什麼？」Jason差點沒尖叫，「放我下去——不我要去的是廚房！！我現在沒勾引你你帶我去你房間幹什——」

 

　　Tim還是拿著咖啡站在那，他希望只是自己咖啡因攝取量不夠，不然這麼愚蠢的畫面他怎麼會笑不出來？

 

　　「別鬧了！Damian！快要吃中餐了！」走廊的轉角仍能聽見Jason的低沉吼叫。

 

　　紅羅賓想著自己是不是該報警。

 

 

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

★杰的直男表態有

★情侶間的非自願有，只有一點點肉渣

★alljay臆想有（包含ra'sjay注意）

\------------------------------

11.

 

　　「我操你到底在氣什麼！！！」高領的灰色薄衣被從被後扯破時Jason掙扎著起來再次被壓進床舖裡，「我說了 **沒有！沒有！！** 」

　　Damian不發一語，再扯掉青年的運動長褲，露出他左後腰的烙印跟可能這一陣子都無法恢復到白人膚色的臀部，他啪一聲給了他的右臀一個掌印！

 

　　「操！」Jason咬牙，感覺到Damian伸手進他褲子的口袋裡扯弄著，「我跟Tim Drake連碰都沒碰到！他只是剛好經過而已！！」

　　Damian找到了潤滑油，伏下身靠在青年的耳邊，「這跟Drake說的不一樣。」

　　「他是 **剛好經過** 跟我 **閒話家常** ！這有什麼衝突嗎！！」

　　「有，你們的關係好到 **你能幫他說話** 。」少年用一拇指掰開青年的右臀肉，讓裡頭休息一天的緊繃皺摺暴露在空氣中，「你跟喪鐘認識14年你才能幫他說話，你跟Drake才認識……」Damian看看左手上Jason幫他買的那支錶，「18小時。」

 

　　Jason驚訝到差點說不出話來，他怎麼會忘記Damian是出了名的小心眼！！

 

　　「你要多 **幼稚** 才能一直緊咬著這個不放！我 **只認識你兩年** 也幫你說話了！現在你卻要 **強姦** 我！！」膝蓋瞪了起來，他的屁股上頭壓了一個比手還要硬質的東西，初步判斷那應該是Damian的膝蓋。

　　「不實指控，Todd，」一手壓住Jason的脖子，用空著的那隻手撐開乾燥的臀瓣擠上潤滑油，「這是 **做愛** 。」

　　如果不是床舖夠柔軟，脖子跟屁股都被這麼壓著Jason應該會感到難受；也正因為床舖太柔軟，他才會像個難以施力的嬰兒一樣只能任Damian處置。

　　「再去給我查一次『做愛』的定義！混——」感覺到少年堅硬的膝蓋離開自己的臀部，很快一個灼熱的東西擠進他的臀縫，Jason立刻緊張起來，「等等Damian，太乾了！」

　　「你放鬆就不乾了。」

　　「誰他媽要放你進來！！」

　　「噢？」Damian俯下身，瞠著眼露出惡狠狠的笑容，「除了我，你還想放誰進去？」

　　「……」Jason不甘示弱地回頭瞪他，「如果我想跟別人上床，我會先跟你分手！」

 

　　啪！

　　「你永遠別想跟我分手！」Damian又摑了他一掌，Jason吃痛地栽回床舖裡；不再等青年放行，少年擠了更多的潤滑油，硬是用他堅硬的頂端一下又一下地擠壓那沒做準備的入口。

 

　　Jason咬著牙，Damian在後方撞著他，他痛得擰住床單，腦子裡有一下沒一下地想他的小少主到底在煩躁什麼。

　　——他怎麼可能跟Drake有什麼？

 

　　「操——」被捅穿的瞬間Jason痛得叫出來，前天被Damian操一整個晚上根本沒休息夠，現在又被用力撞進去，這種被撕裂的疼痛感根本不是做愛！

　　Jason的右手往後肘擊過去，Damian閃得很快，扭住那隻手壓在青年的背上，逼得對方不得不直起背部。

 

　　「你還不如……」Jason悶悶地說，「把我帶回聯盟再扣上頸圈……」

　　「……」

　　「只有你允許，我才能被別人使用……」Jason放鬆皺住的眉頭，瞪著眼前的床單，「那樣你才會有安全感，主人。」

　　「……」

 

　　Damian聽清楚了Jason的聲線，很久很久以前，Jason對他沒有感情的時候，他能神色自若地邊被操邊跟他說話，只有生理上的感覺能引起他的潮紅，那時他喊的『主人』是嘲諷性質的。

　　Damian退出了他，往旁邊坐去。Jason臉一半埋在床舖跟他對瞪了一分鐘。

 

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」Damian焦躁地揉亂自己短短的黑髮，跳下床去拿來了撕裂藥膏。

 

　　Jason悶哼一聲扭過頭，不去看少年。

　　「所以是為什麼？」他擺開一條腿，等著Damian把藥塗上他的臀瓣。

　　「……」Damian默默地做著Jason希望他做的事，「……」張開口兩次卻還是什麼都沒說。

 

　　由於Damian經常對Jason縱慾到後者可能會真的下不了床，小少主準備的軟膏裡頭其中一樣是非常強效的肛交撕裂傷專用——不過這也是第一次Jason火上來不讓他進入。

　　Jason感受著那涼涼的手指在自己身體內搗弄，Damian動作輕得不像剛剛那個試圖強姦他的人。

　　究竟是怎麼了？以前跟Slade吃沒必要的醋也沒像這次一樣大喇喇地扛著他就走，還二話不說只管操他，打他屁股的力道也是有始以來最大力的……到底是怎樣？

 

　　塗完內部後修長的手指來到外邊，壓著他的皺摺溫柔地上更多的軟膏。

　　Jason突然想到什麼似地以膝蓋為支點抬起上半身，很快又被身後的少年給壓回去。

　　「別亂動。」

　　「……」聽起來是沒焦躁的聲音，「我……我其實比較喜歡女人，Damian。」

　　「……」

　　Jason磨磨牙，「軟軟的，看起來很好摸——也應該是很好摸，捏起來應該很軟——我只有幻想過跟女人做愛。」

　　Damian扳回他的肩膀，讓他看著自己，「誰准許你幻想跟女人做愛了？我說過包括假想敵在內的所有人形生物你都不能想！只能想我！」

　　「我還真沒幻想跟你做愛。」Jason扭動肩膀甩開他的手，「我只幻想 **不跟你做愛** ！」

 

　　啪！右臀又被Damian打了一下。

　　Jason差點沒跳起來打他，「我操你可以一整天不吃飯只操我！我可不行！我他媽是人類！ **是人類！！** 」

　　「是我的人。」

　　「你這個混——」Jason跳了起來，很快又因為撕裂疼痛感倒回去，氣到動都不想動。

 

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「Todd？」

　　「……」Jason再次扭開少年的手，「很痛。」

　　Damian低頭看看被他頂開得紅腫的軟肉，他們多次溝通了即使有潤滑油也不能沒做擴張就操，再怎麼急都至少得用手指擴張過，這次Damian是真的過火了……

　　他們沒友愛撫、沒有接吻，就發洩似地操進他乾燥的洞裡頭……這也難怪Jason會生氣了。

 

　　Damian低下頭，輕輕地在青年脖子上落下一吻，從他的背後抱住了他。

　　「我很抱歉，Todd。」

　　「三天內不准上我。」

　　「……好。」

　　「不准隨便把我跟誰配對！」

　　Damian嘆了口氣，「好。」乾巴巴地接著說：「我覺得你對Drake特別不一樣。」

　　Jason回過頭瞪他。

　　「別說你沒有，你可沒幫Grayson說話。」

　　「……」Jason躺回去，用肩膀撞著身後少年的肩膀，「昨天晚上——我操我不是要說我跟他幹了什麼你別摟這麼緊！！」

 

　　昨天晚上，Jason確實覺得立刻跟上被蝙蝠俠罵得臭頭的Damian會讓他的兩個哥哥覺得少年不成氣候，所以他刻意多站了一會兒，直到Drake惹他生氣為止。

　　後來他仔細回想，在夜巡時跟蝙蝠俠一樣冷靜、甚至比蝙蝠俠還冷靜的紅羅賓，如果是要安撫他的話，是不會打斷他的話再惹他生氣的……紅羅賓給了他理由回去照顧他的小少主，光這點就夠了。

 

　　可這要怎麼跟Damian說？說他們全看出Wayne家最小的少爺在鬧脾氣，大哥去蝙蝠那邊勸說了，二哥還給小少爺的男友台階下，好讓他即時回房間安慰小少爺？

　　這太沒用了他說不出口……

 

　　「他幫了我點忙。」

　　「哪方面的？」

　　「……總之，你到底在氣什麼？」

　　「你還沒回答我的問題。」

　　「……我知道了，」Jason的肌肉突然放鬆，「 **我知道了，** 」他肌肉緊繃地重複一遍，「你以為——我操，你就氣這個？因為這方圓三公里內除了你之外只有Drake是睡得起我？」

　　「……」

　　Jason回頭只看見Damian瞠大的眼睛跟緊抿的唇，「不，你那麼小心眼……不能考慮年齡……告訴我你沒覺得Wayne也能，畢竟他是這裡最有錢的人。」

　　Damian的表情沒有任何變化。

　　「……」從男友的表情中觀察到什麼，Jason的表情變得更為難看，「他是你爸Damian！！我沒跟Ra's al Ghul睡過！！」

　　「我知道你沒……」

　　「難不成你還懷疑Grayson？」

　　「……Todd。」

　　「你的假想敵也太多！！」Jason轉身轟開Damian，「我乾脆現在就去告訴他們我是你的奴隸！」

　　「Todd！」

 

　　Jason一拐一拐跳下床時被少年撈回床邊壓在大腿，從背後禁錮他。

　　「走開！去你的！」

　　Damian深吸了口氣，將額頭抵在男友的後頸，吸取他身上的味道，他抱他抱得很緊彷彿Jason一點掙扎的跡象也沒有。

　　「我不喜歡看你單獨跟他們站在一塊。」

　　「……」明白自己怎麼動都反抗不了，Jason索性好好待在Damian的手臂之中。

 

　　Damian在男歡女愛或男歡男愛的感情方面不算見過世面，他的路一直都被鋪得好好的，不會有人跟他搶他想要的東西。

　　但當他以為父親是他的的時候，有兩個人跟他搶；現在當他覺得Jason是最好的的時候，當然也擔憂其他人認為Jason的好值得擁有。——而且各種意義上Jason算是人形自走炮，即使他會口頭上恐嚇那些摸他的路人，可他沒有反抗的習慣。

　　比起刺客聯盟都知道他的所屬權而不敢造次，在這個沒有頸圈限制的國度裡，任何人被賦予的自由都是一樣的，這表示小少主沒有權力約束其他人能不能對他的奴隸動心，也沒有資格禁止他們被Jason勾引。——他是說，他不能真的砍掉那些人的手或者發配邊疆。

　　而可怕的是Wayne莊園裡頭至少有兩個人睡得起Jason，那兩個人裡頭還不包括Damian。

 

　　「我以為你只討厭喪鐘。」Jason緩口氣後說。

　　「我是討厭。」

 

　　喪鐘是Jason目前已知還活著的碰過他的人。

　　這樣說起來，Jason並不討厭Slade摸摸他、親親他，當時的Slade是他的精神寄託，只有喪鐘不會在他不想要的時候碰他或逼著他做什麼事；可約莫在他17歲的時候Slade就漸漸停止了他們之間刺激的偷偷摸摸，摟摟肩跟拍拍屁股還是會有，就是不再帶上性暗示。

　　這方面也不怪Damian會在意，畢竟Jason還很堅持要他饒過喪鐘（就算Slade Wilson一天到晚挑釁小少主），至今仍跟喪鐘友好，如果Jason有手機他跟Slade絕對有一個專屬聊天室。

 

　　「現在你認識的男人們都在你腦子裡把我操過一輪了，」Jason用肩膀拱一下背後的少年，「但我腦子裡只有你不斷在操我！」

　　Damian收緊了他的手臂，他的不安全感是如此真實，如果他不存在Jason的世界裡頭，如果Jason被允許愛上其他人，他還會選他嗎？——選這個小他六歲、被認為是 **非常混蛋** 的少年？在一屋子都是好條件男人的Wayne莊園裡？

 

　　「喂，Damian，」Jason回過上半身，他的主人的表情沉悶地靠著他，像個得不到糖果的小孩般委屈，「這世界上只有一個人為我開闢道路，還讓我擁有姓氏。」

　　「……」

　　「那個蠢蛋現在抱著我讓我無法動彈，彷彿我自願待在他懷中一樣。」

　　「你是自願的。」

　　「說你是蠢蛋我就原諒你。」

　　「……」瞬間的沉悶中Damian感覺到懷中的人緊繃肌肉，好像他不說就會用盡全力衝出去，少年嘆了口氣，「我是蠢蛋。」

　　「你知道就好，蠢主人。」Jason放鬆他的四肢，倒回少年懷中，「我餓了，來去吃飯吧，我們應該沒耗掉太多時間。」

　　「我不想跟他們一起吃飯。」Damian又摟緊了Jason。

　　「走啦走啦～」

 

×

 

　　飯廳裡，Dick、Tim跟Bruce本來在討論什麼無關緊要、輕鬆的話題，首先發現這對小情侶進來的是Alfred。

　　「Damian少爺。」Alfred首先注意到Damian跟Jason。

　　聽見Alfred的招呼也沒改變飯廳中的悠然自得，但他們回頭看向最小的少爺後，就同時安靜了下來。

　　並不是Damian帶著沒穿衣服的Jason、或慵懶疲憊的Jason、或累到臉色難看的Jason出來嚇到他們，而是在這個無比安逸的環境下，只有Damian的臉看起來正在打仗。

　　Wayne家原住民們已經吃飽了，享受著難得沒有罪犯沒有閒雜人等的悠閒。

 

　　Jason想他跟Damian應該不算是閒雜人等。

　　雖然他們突然安靜了。

　　而且全都不約而同地用各種方式偷偷看一下時間以為他們倆看不出來。

　　Jason想這應該就是『全世界都知道你們剛剛在做愛』的感覺，尷尬的是這方面他不懂得尷尬，他想Damian也是，Damian只是不喜歡跟Grayson和Drake一起吃飯。

 

　　「來吧，Damian，」Bruce朝他點點頭，「還有Jason。」

　　Damian的右眉眉尾一緊，他有天一定要跟父親談談這個，他不喜歡任何人越過他使喚Jason。

 

　　「來得正是時候，先生們，今天Dick少爺跟Tim少爺的胃口不錯，恕我擅自作主為您們烤了羊小排。」

　　「謝謝你，Alfred。」Jason回以一個溫和的微笑，跟在Damian後面坐進他昨天坐的那個位置。

 

　　Damian對面的是Dick而Jason對面的是Tim，他們兩兄弟尷尬得不知道要把眼睛放哪裡，看Damian也不對看Jason也不對。

　　「你的聲音聽起來比昨天還好。」Dick說，不知道是在調侃還是在關心。

　　「因為這次沒用到喉嚨。」Jason委婉地笑著，說完後對面兩人臉都紅了。

 


	12. Chapter 12

很短很短的短更

抱歉因為最近換了新單位，上下班時間比上一個更微妙，

可以碼字的時間變好少，可是可以想腦洞的時間變多了（←認真上班啊

\----------------------------------------

12.

 

　　「下午你們有什麼行程嗎？」Dick在Alfred上甜點的時候問。

　　「沒有吧？」Jason順勢地回答了，卻覺得旁邊的少年氣場突然強了起來，「有嗎？」

　　「有。」Damian冷著臉說，「無論他們要帶你去哪，都別答應。」

　　Jason很給面子地陪他笑一下，「是，但是我已經過了被提醒不要跟陌生人走的年紀了。——我們要去哪？」

　　「……」Damian沒有回答。

　　Jason與Jason以外的人都看著他。

 

　　「……」Jason眨眨眼，「難不成你要拜訪高譚的武器商？」

　　Damian頓了一下，他可以看出所有人都挺緊張他的回答，只有Jason還老神在在地想在他回答YES的時候接：『那我準備準備。』

　　「不。」

　　Damian說完那個字還是全部人都看著他。可他可以看出 **原住民們** 有鬆了口氣。

 

　　「那你要去哪？」

　　「跟他們無關。」

 

　　原本都引頸期盼的男人與青年們全都靠回椅背上去。

　　Dick：「我們又不會跟。」

　　Tim：「我們也很忙的。」

　　Bruce沒有回應。

 

　　「他們不會跟，」Jason點點頭，這麼神秘他也想知道Damian到底想去哪了，「我們要去哪？」他又問了一遍。

　　「……」Damian擠了擠他不能再皺的眉頭，「……高譚市立遊樂園。」

 

　　Jason歪著頭本想笑出聲音，但他發現少年在瞪自己。隨後他意會到自己白天跟Damian在街上時頻頻看向遊樂園的方向被睿智的主人給發現了……

　　他沒有在這時候選擇嘲笑Damian是個人生中沒有遊樂園的可憐孩子（他自己也是），因為如果他這麼不識大體的話，少年一定會把他拱出來說是青年想去他才勉為其難地去的。

　　Jason其實也不是真的想去遊樂園，他只是想起自己小時候有多憧憬裡頭而已……

 

　　可是剩下的人可能不曉得他們含情脈脈地互看對方的原因，Dick跟Bruce默默地交換了幾個『Damian是個人生中沒有遊樂園的可憐孩子』的眼神，Tim則興趣缺缺地打開他的筆電，要製造自己『很忙』的假象，因為他有預感，Grayson要搞事了。

 

　　「咳……」Dick清清喉嚨，「Bruce，我們好像很久沒去遊樂園了～」

　　Bruce皺眉，他知道大兒子在想什麼，他實在很想回絕因為陪小孩子去遊樂園他還可以做做樣子，陪大孩子去就很難做做樣子了……

 

　　「沒人邀請你同行，Grayson。」Damian拉著Jason站起。

　　「我們沒有要同行，」Dick無辜地眨眨眼，「我們只是剛好有車可以載你們一程，然後Bruce覺得他可以開車～」

　　「我……」沒說我要開車。

　　「你的『我們』是你跟誰！？」Tim驚恐地打斷Dick的話，「我真的很忙！」

　　Dick看了一眼Tim的電腦畫面，對方正在第一人稱的射擊遊戲房間內等隊友加入，「反正你現在還沒找到隊友～」

　　Tim不甘願地看向尷尬的Bruce。而世界第一偵探也打算拖第二偵探下水。

　　「來吧，Tim。」語重心長地，在紅羅賓絕望的呻吟中蝙蝠俠轉向另一邊的親生兒子及其伴侶：「我們要去遊樂園，你們要來嗎？Damian？Jason？」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　在Dick閃亮亮的注視中，Bruce沉下臉，補上：「誠摯地邀請你們。」

 

×

 

　　沒有人能拒絕Bruce或蝙蝠俠的 **誠摯邀請** ，Alfred還準備好了一些他們玩累時可以享用的甜點跟飲品，Damian跟Bruce全程都糾結地鐵著臉，此時他們看上去更像一對真正的親生父子。

　　「我要坐前座。」Tim搶在Dick之前衝到副駕駛的位置，他才不要尷尬地跟那對情侶坐在後座。

　　Dick就當作還了Tim的人情，乖乖的坐到他後面的位置去，他想Damian絕對會隔開自己跟Jason——事情也照他想的沒錯，Damian坐在他旁邊，Jason則在Bruce後方，靠窗。

　　事實上他們也能開放後面的座位，畢竟這是一量七人座的休旅，只是一旦開放了，Damian大概會拉著Jason坐到最後面去，這樣就失去了他們『邀請』這對小情侶的目的了～

 

　　休旅開出莊園時一度非常尷尬，Tim跟Jason都看著窗外，Bruce安靜地開他的車，Damian穩若泰山坐在後座正中央不發一語，Dick是真的想叫Kori在遊樂園跟他們會合了。

 

　　「So……」Dick又擔當開口的那個，「你們交往多久了？」

　　Jason：「一年。」

　　Damian：「一年半。」兩人同時說。

　　「……」Tim跟Bruce都忍不住看後照鏡一眼。

 

　　一年前的這個時期Jason才接受了Damian的愛並且正式跟他在一起；一年半以前，Damian差不多去了西伯利亞……

　　回想到那時Damian已經對自己有超越主人跟性奴關係的感情，Jason看著旁邊的小少年，高興跟難過同時卡在喉嚨裡，伴隨著記憶一起發酵。

 

　　「我不曉得你那麼久以前就愛我了。」Jason掩藏住對其他人來說難以說明的哀傷，只回應了他覺得開心的部份。

　　「如果知道你會怎麼樣？」

　　「覺得你打到腦袋，還有你仍是個混蛋。」

　　Damian明顯地翻了白眼，低聲說：「那跟之後才知道沒兩樣。」

　　「是啊，不過，說不定你外公或你媽會直接殺掉我，你連拒絕或同意他們烹煮我的機會都沒有。」

　　「……也是。」少年莫可奈何地承認了，「可是我不會同意。」

　　「噢，真是令我感動，小少主～」

 

　　Dick：「……」等等我剛剛開啟的不是很輕鬆簡單的大眾話題嗎？

　　Bruce：「……」他們討論的可是Ra's跟Talia，這樣發展挺正常的。

　　Tim：「……」 **殺掉** al Ghul家繼承人的戀愛對象就算了， **烹煮** 是什麼意思……

 

　　接獲到其他人想問又不好意思問的目光，Jason很快就從不再沉浸於回憶糾扯出來的漩渦中，簡單明瞭地對Damian的父親與兄弟們說：「說來話長。」

 

　　兩位羅賓都明白al Ghul家的複雜程度，生為al Ghul家繼承人的Damian肯定背負了統治世界的活兒，然而他卻愛上了自己的手下……這個發展Ra's跟Talia應該都不會坐視不管，可是看Jason跟Damian相處得這麼輕鬆自然，很難想像他們曾經有過那麼長的一段……呃，叛逆期？

　　蝙蝠俠親自拜訪過，他很難說出口Jason跟Damian的關係比羅賓們知道的還要更緊張一點，可他也不意外Ra's跟Talia刁難他們……

 

　　「所以你是因為Jason才讓你外公跟母親住套房？」Tim看著後照鏡裡頭的Damian。

　　「我拒絕回答這麼膚淺的問題。」

　　Tim感覺到針對自己的惡意，「我被霸凌了，Bruce。」

　　Bruce嘆了口氣，「只是一個不被回答的問題。」

　　Tim感覺到來自同個血緣的霸凌。

 

 

-tbc-

 

啊……季節方面好像沒銜接好……

 


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

　　Bruce不是沒帶Dick跟Tim來過遊樂園，只是他們成年後就沒有過了，現在他帶著四個成年人來這裡，不變的是，還是由他買票……

 

　　拿著票來到會合處，蝙蝠俠看著站在門口等他的四個大孩子，心想這種畫面到底要到幾歲才能結束。

 

　　「別繃張臉，老爸～」Dick拿過自己的票，他有發現自己這麼稱呼時Bruce緊繃的額頭更緊了。

　　還在記恨Bruce偏袒Damian的Tim則皮笑肉不笑地說：「很高興你邀請我們來遊樂園玩， **父親** 。」這回反而是Damian的頭皮緊了。

　　Jason接過他跟Damian的票，「謝了，Bruce。」這反應正常到Bruce都覺得不正常了，Jason那不自然地想稱呼他Wayne先生的習慣去哪了？

 

×

 

　　假日的下午，遊樂園裡頭很多人，Bruce一看到人山人海的畫面他就想起他每次帶Dick跟Tim來遊樂園，主要都是被Alfred說服的。

　　這次Alfred沒插任何嘴，反倒是Dick說服他參與最小兒子的遊樂園計劃，帶著他的男友一起，——簡單來說，就是當電燈泡。

 

　　還一次三顆！

 

　　「快，Damian！」一進遊樂園Jason拉著Damian往一個方向跑，「我們去搶旋轉木馬！」

　　「旋轉木馬？你可夠幼稚的，Todd。」Damian疵嘴嘲笑他，他有注意到男友說出那四個字時，旁邊的父親與兩個閒雜人等都用一種『huh？ **旋轉木馬？** 』的表情看他們。

　　「我要坐你前面那隻，這樣我才可以把你騎馬的英姿拍下來！」

　　「……」Damian想起自己曾騎著馬追上被綁架的奴隸，原來他當時的形象算是『英姿』嗎？他這可是第一次聽Jason提起，可是他絕對不會被蠱惑就去坐那個蠢到不行、專給身高一米半以下小鬼玩的過家家木頭馬匹！

 

　　然而按照順序，Jason、Damian、Bruce、Dick坐上繽紛喜樂的旋轉木馬，前後兩個笑得燦爛而中間兩個臉黑得難看的照片為何會出現在蝙蝠家群組中，（假裝）去洗手間的Tim說他也不知道，他絕對不會為流著同樣血的那對父子吃鱉興災樂惑～

 

×

 

　　接下來的各項遊樂措施的排隊Bruce都想靠小（賄）費（賂）解決，然後被Dick說服說排隊也是遊玩的一種樂趣，希望他們的蝙蝠俠能多點耐心。

 

　　Jason是第一次來遊樂園，雖然是Damian提議的但少年全程的臉色都沒好看到哪裡去，這個時候他就覺得寧可帶Jason在中東的隨便大街上走走，至少身邊還沒那麼多電燈泡。

　　可往好的方向想，年輕主人能分辨出自己的奴隸什麼時候是裝蠢賣萌、什麼時候是真的覺得開心跟新鮮——只是他們的反應跟一般人不太一樣。

 

　　尤其是雲霄飛車的時候，全車人都瘋狂在尖叫，不管是嚇到的、叫爽的，Damian仍沒變他的表情，Jason則無比淡定地跟著車身往前，淡淡地笑著。

 

　　「我覺得我好像又更愛你了～」Jason一下雲霄飛車就說。

　　Damian嘆口氣，「這可是你自己說出口的，我沒塞著你的尿道逼你。」

　　前頭的Dick跟Tim差點沒被這句話給噎住。互相給對方眼神示意，要其中一人提醒弟弟跟弟媳：遊樂園可是個不分年齡一堆大人小孩的地方呢！

 

　　Jason沒有接話，比他笑得更像低年齡的孩童。

 

×

 

　　「不，」Jason與Damian互看一眼，「我們不進去。」

 

　　他們在鬼屋前。

 

　　「不是吧？真的怕鬼？」Wayne家原住民們用一種奇怪的眼神看向待在路口不動的小情侶。

　　都在夜裡工作的義警先生們自然對暗中出現的各種東西有警惕，可是鬼屋裡頭不會有他們擔憂的那些東西，對他們來說也算是一種解壓。

 

　　「人比鬼還可怕，先生們。」Jason手環著胸，還是拒絕地搖頭。

　　「那你們怕扮成鬼的人？」

　　「裡頭太黑了。」Jason說，「我想Damian跟我都沒有習慣讓人鬼鬼祟祟靠近我們身邊。」

　　「……」

 

　　刺客聯盟的現任負責人做過許多暗夜暗殺任務，現任負責人的男友也是，他們身上現在都沒有武器，可若不小心身體的反射動作打殘了想要嚇他們的工作人員，那真的不是一句對不起就可以解決的……

 

　　「進去吧，我跟Damian在出口等你們。」

　　「你們真的會在出口等我們？」Tim抬高一邊眉毛。

　　「會，當然。」

　　「你知道我並不是期待你們真的在出口等我們才這麼問的。」

　　「知道，我明白。」Jason還是點點頭。

　　「我只是想確認一下。」

　　「真的，Drake，我們會在出口，我跟Damian，等你們。」

 

　　Damian完全不想搭話，站在鬼屋門口看Jason送父親跟『閒雜人等』進去，等到那三個人走到裡頭黑得看不見身影時，Jason才回頭看他。

 

　　「摩天輪！」Jason回到他身邊，「我聽說有些情侶會在那短短二十分鐘內親密！」

　　Damian抬眼看他。

　　接獲到男友的表情，Jason嘿嘿嘿地傻笑起來，說了句：「不過聽說你這三天都不能操我～」

　　「你知道就好。」

　　「我知道，可是我沒說我不能誘惑你～」

 

×

 

　　Jason說過如果他想勾引人的話，對方不用半秒鐘就能淪陷。

　　Damian抱著坐在他大腿上的臀部，有點不屑地嗤笑著，別說半秒鐘了，兩分鐘都過了他還一點反應也沒有。

 

　　「我不認為你有多高超的勾引技巧。」

　　「因為我幾乎不勾引你，主人。」Jason低下頭，嘴唇摩挲著少年的顴骨。

　　「那你都在勾引誰？還想再跟我說一次你跟喪鐘沒什麼？」扣緊青年的腰，Damian低吼著咬上Jason的下顎。

　　「我沒有跟喪鐘做過沒給你知道的事，我十七歲之後我們就真的只是練練手——而且當時你還是個可愛的國小生，戴著愚蠢的小帽子背硬殼背包搭公車，跟隔壁的女同學互傳情書～這方面我都沒跟你計較你計較什麼？」

　　「別扯開話題，奴隸。」Damian對Jason被誰碰過並不在乎，準確來說他不在乎的是『Jason』被誰碰過，但他在乎『誰』碰了Jason。

　　所有讓奴隸擺出低姿態服從的人都曾一時或長久擁有他的軟弱與不甘，而喪鐘是唯一一個被懇求讓之活著的人，Damian說不在意是假的（當然他也沒說過）。

 

　　「我都已經那麼詳細地跟你交代我的生辰八字了，我怎麼算是在扯開話題？如果我要扯開話題，我會說……」Jason看向摩天輪的窗外，「 **Damian** **！你看！是風景耶！！** 」

　　少年立刻將坐在自己身上的青年壓到對面的座椅上去，翻過他的身體直接就給了對方屁股一巴掌！

　　成功惹怒Damian卻讓Jason笑了出來，隔著休閒運動褲，那巴掌還不算太痛。

 

　　「不行，你的表現真的太可愛了，蝙蝠崽子～」Jason晃晃臀部，抬起上身吻了少年的臉頰，「我該要求一個禮拜的，三天後我該找什麼理由讓你不能碰我？」

　　「你不會永遠這麼好運，Todd。」Damian瞇起眼，整個頭皮在抽搐，他非常、非常想要把Jason扒個精光，命令他自己玩弄自己，就在這裡、現在。

　　可是不行——Damian覺得受挫的可能會是自己。

 

　　「我會一直好運下去，Damian。」Jason趴到座椅上去，還刻意張開了腿，他聽見了年輕主人媼怒的抽氣聲，便更加得意了——有什麼能比Damian不能碰他還讓他興奮的？大概沒有，他要好好享受這三天～

 

×

 

　　他們走出摩天輪的出口時Wayne家原住民們正好找到他們。

 

　　「啊，你們來了。」感覺就是坐了一圈摩天輪的Jason回頭看向他們，「這還你們。」在夜翼手中塞進好幾顆追蹤器。

　　夜翼接住滿手的蝙蝠俠追蹤器跟紅羅賓的，飛快將它們藏進隨身帶的包包裡頭，再用非常不贊同的眼光回頭看向Bruce跟Tim。

　　「真的？我還以為只是直覺？Bruce，我就說你在裡頭怎麼那麼 **肯定** Damian跟Jason不在鬼屋的出口等我們；還有Tim你找到他們兩個的速度比我預想得還快！」

 

　　「別放在心上，Grayson。」Jason得意地裂開嘴角，「找這種小東西是我的強項，我故意放著不讓你們當無頭蒼蠅。」

　　「你男友的表情可不這麼說。」

　　Jason朝Damian撇去一眼，少年的臉上指名道姓寫著Drake跟Grayson是礙眼的電燈泡；Jason突然覺得自己的社交能力還不錯，至少拿來當Damian與其家人間的傳話筒夠了。

 

　　「他不喜歡被某些人監視。」Jason輕鬆的說，於此同時Tim覺得Damian正在瞪自己。

　　「他有喜歡的東西嗎？」Tim哼笑。

　　Jason眨眨眼，想了想後，說：「我？」

 

　　「果然是因為你他才在刺客聯盟造反的？」

　　「哇喔，那我可真是個禍水了～」

 

　　如果真是那樣就好了。Jason默默想，並不是他覺得Damian得為他反整個刺客聯盟，而是相較之下，他覺得Damian受到來自家族的傷害會小一點……

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Tim x Stephanie有

Dick x Kori有

\------------------------------

14.

 

　　蝙蝠家可能是因為身為義警，身上少不了怵目驚心的疤痕。

　　Damian雖不是義警，但他長期出入各種艱難任務，身上的痕跡也不少；相較之下Jason的疤痕不算多，曾被Ra’s手下鞭打出來的傷疤也在Damian強力的除疤藥底下恢復為完美的後背，他比較不能讓人看到的是左後腰上頭主人給的烙印。

　　——也因此，在經過水設施的時候，沒人提出要不要在炎炎夏日進去玩水。

 

　　Jason才準備去幫身邊幾個成年人買氣球讓他們一人拿一種圖案的氣球，一滴溫暖的雨水落在他的臉頰上頭，跟著所有被雨水滴到的人抬頭看突然變得灰濛濛的天空。

　　「下雨了。」他彎起嘴角，午後陣雨來得倉促，Jason還沒轉頭跟Damian表達他的興奮，滂渤大雨就沖了下來，打在所有人身上。

 

　　遊樂園中大人們全都帶著小孩去找遮蔽物，室內設施突然人滿為患。

　　Tim找到冰淇淋攤位把自己縮在遮雨棚底下，Dick跟Bruce也各自找到一個還算寬敞的位置，他們想把落在外頭的Damian及其男友也叫過來，Jason卻非常自然地微微張開雙臂享受雨水的溫度，Damian就在一邊無奈地看著他，兩人都沒有要躲雨的意思。

 

　　「你再感冒我可不照顧你，Todd。」

　　「我會感冒是因為你在陽台上操我，Damian。」Jason的頭髮被淋濕，全身上下的每一塊布料都沈重的貼合在他身上，「除非這場雨可以下超過三天，不然你可沒讓我感冒的機會～」

　　小跑步過來的Dick覺得自己又聽見什麼不該聽的，他尷尬地清了聲喉嚨，說：「早知道都會溼透，剛剛應該進去玩水的。」然後指了指他們找到的避雨位置。

 

　　Jason摟住Damian的肩膀，笑容非常清爽地拉著男友跟了過去，「你為什麼覺得我男朋友會讓我在大庭廣眾下果露半身？」

　　Damian瞪了Jason一眼。

　　Dick還真不知道自己說錯什麼，「玩個水而已？」

　　「 **你想看？** 」Damian壓低聲音。

　　「天吶！饒了我吧！你們兩位對『玩水』到底有什麼誤解？」

　　Jason又大笑了。

 

★

 

　　由於高譚下起了大雨，Dick提議到最近新開的複合式撞球場，裡頭還有保齡球跟其他設施，縱使不打撞球也可以玩玩其他的——至少不用果露半身。

 

　　Bruce想回家，他提出的所有該回莊園的理由都被打槍，甚至他親自打電話問Alfred需不需要幫忙帶什麼回去的時候，洞視一切的老管家只溫和地說：『請幫我帶一份天倫之類給您自己，老爺。』

 

　　Tim也跟Bruce有同樣的想法，他不像Dick可以花心思在這對新的家族成員身上，他更想把時間花在電腦複製檔案或清空資源回收桶上頭。

 

　　「我不曉得你會打撞球～」Jason看Damian壓直腰趴在撞球桌上，有模有樣的。

　　「我說過我有很多技能你不曉得。」

　　「想再來場良性競爭嗎？」

 

　　聽見這個的Tim立刻拉高聲音轉移話題，對著不遠處、一個朝他們這邊走過來的金髮女孩說：「嘿，妳來了。」

　　金髮女孩一下子就吸住所有人的目光，Damian把球推出去之後才抬起頭，Drake身邊多了一個紫色外套的女孩。

　　「嗨，Dick、Bruce～」

　　「Stephan。」男人們朝她點了個頭。Dick對Tim投去一個目光，後者聳了個肩。

 

　　「這是我女朋友，Stephanie Brown；」Tim對Jason說，他總算可以自己放閃了，「Stephanie，這是Jason Todd、那邊那個年輕版的Bruce就是Damian。」

　　「哇喔，真的長得一模一樣～」Stephanie爽朗的笑容立刻解除了緊繃的氣氛，「你好，Jason、Damian。」

　　Jason用沒握球桿的那隻手朝Stephanie揮了個手，Damian則寧可專注在球上頭。

 

　　「你真的沒誇張。」Stephanie小聲對Tim說。

　　Damian一邊把球推出去，一邊從Jason手中拿過巧克粉，抹在球杆的撞頭，繼續盯著球說：「我聽得見。」

　　Stephanie愣了一下，仍繼續說：「你 **真的** 沒誇張。」

 

　　Bruce專注地看著Damian杆杆進洞，突然感慨起來自己又少了一樣技能可以教給Damian，他的親生兒子究竟不會什麼……看來Jason也不全都知道。

 

　　「欸，你留點球給你爸打行嗎？」Jason哼了聲。

　　被點名的Bruce抬起眼，「不勞費心了，Jason。」

　　「如果對象是你的話，我說『誰贏我就親誰一下』好像有點尷尬～」

　　留著同樣血的兩父子同時抬起頭，用欲言又止的眼神看著Jason。

　　「噢，我說說而已，不用管我～」

 

　　『Jason的親親』對Damian來說是鼓勵，對Bruce來說則不是……他不覺得自己需要一個男人的親吻。

　　雖然Jason真的只是說說而已，但自開球以來，他真的一球都沒留給Bruce……

 

　　Dick跟Tim這一桌的狀況非常類似，大哥握著球桿坐在椅子上看Tim跟Stephanie不知道是打球還是打情罵俏，臉上的笑容越來越僵硬，直到……

 

　　「Dick？」一個女聲在他後方發出，「抱歉，我來晚了。」

　　「Kori！」快被閃瞎的Dick跳了起來，他相信自己比Tim更早叫自己的女友來支援，他甚至在提議到撞球場之前就傳訊息給Kori了，可是誰知道Tim的女友更近且更閒……

 

　　Jason朝那邊看了過去，他一眼就認出Grayson手機桌面的紅髮外星人，縱使只穿著普通T恤跟長褲、運動鞋，叫做Kori的女模特兒果然非常漂亮。

　　Kori來了之後，Bruce有點後悔過去一個禮拜他刪掉了所有不熟識女子的電話……不然他至少可以叫來包下整個撞球場……

 

　　「你好，Damian、Jason～」

　　「嗨，」Jason沒看錯，Kori真的跟Grayson非常般配，「Damian，」他叫了叫依然故我玩撞球的少年，「她真的超美的～」

　　「……」Damian充滿殺氣地抬起頭。

　　「……」帶自己的閃光來也會引爆炸彈的Dick吞了吞口水，他還真沒想到這狀況。

 

　　「幹嘛？」青年用肩膀拱拱少年，「我再看她就要挖掉她眼珠子？」

　　「嘿！」Dick抗議。

　　「知道你還繼續看？」握緊球杆，Damian現在有比打撞球更重要的事要忙了。

　　「你們當我不存在嗎？」Dick護到自己女友面前。

　　「妳初來地球時人生地不熟，一定很困擾吧？」Jason越過Dick跟Kori對話，也不理會Damian的炸包。

　　「還好有Dick，他幫了我很多忙。」Kori從背後抱住她男友，她的身高比Dick還高了半顆頭，靠在他耳邊剛剛好。

　　本來在冒煙的Dick突然紅了臉，「咳，Kori有快速習得不同語言的能力——所以溝通上，不困難。」

　　「妳想學阿拉伯語嗎？」

　　「 **她不想！** 」Dick跟Damian同時說，後者還順便拉走了Jason。

 

　　被莫名拉走的Jason一把被推到撞球桌上，這個動作讓隔壁桌的Tim跟Stephanie也嚇了一跳……等等，這是什麼狀況？！

　　Jason看向上方的Damian，「哇喔，這倒是沒做過。」

　　Damian擠擠他眉宇之間的鴻溝，命令著：「轉過去趴好！」

　　「認真的？」

　　「我什麼時候跟你開過玩笑？」

　　Jason點點頭，還真沒有，若哪天Damian會說笑他才要趕到害怕呢～

 

　　Jason用一種也想知道年輕主人想幹什麼的心情翻身趴在撞球桌上，他的背後很快就伏上了另一個人的影子，……然後手中被塞進一根撞球杆。

　　「手這樣擺。」Damian擺好Jason的手，「這隻手這樣握著。」

　　「！！？」所有人都驚愕了好大一下，包含Jason。

 

　　「搞這麼大動作就是要教我打撞球？」Jason用一副 **你有病啊** 的眼神看後方的少年。

　　「閉嘴，看球，不然我就搞你！」

　　「……」Jason不甘願地咬牙，「你答應過我三天內……」

　　「我沒說不用其他東西搞你。」

　　「……」可惡，沒算到這點，「 **『不知道我會什麼』** 也是你的技能？」

　　「對。」

 

　　Tim跟Dick決定拉自己的女友去打保齡球，真是沒眼看。

 

　　「嗯？Bruce去哪了？」Dick首先發現家主不見人影，開始四處張望。

 

　　只見不遠處的撞球桌……

 

　　「呀～好厲害，Brucy～」一群年輕女孩在Bruce身邊叫著，跟Bruce賭撞球的人臉越來越黑，高譚寶貝摟著美女都能創造奇蹟。

 

　　「我們是不是刺激到他了？」Tim眨眨眼。

　　「誰知道……」Dick也覺得好笑，他們的蝙蝠俠什麼時候開始會自己去招惹美女了？

 

　　另一邊。

　　「嘿！我已經會了，從我身上下來！」Jason不耐煩地撞著身後的人，「把你的手從我屁股上拿開！」

　　「專心點，Todd。」這會兒反而變成Damian在笑了。

　　「專你媽！」

 

　　Tim跟Dick突然覺得有點茫然。

　　「……」不想跟這對父子好了……

 

 

-tbc-


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

　　Bruce並不是覺得家中閃光太多會有所壓力，只是Alfred總會用恨鐵不成鋼的眼神跟口吻跟他『談談』。 **好在** 晚上Stephanie有事無法參與Wayne家的晚餐，不然他連坐在家主的位置上都如坐針氈。

 

　　晚上回到莊園Alfred正好準備好豐盛的晚餐，從來沒人質疑老管家怎麼辦到一個人弄出滿漢全席並且都能保持每一道菜熱騰騰的像剛做好一樣。

　　「而且最可怕的是，除了下午茶之外，沒人看過Alfred吃東西。」Tim一臉認真地說。

　　「您們總有讓我輕鬆愉快省心的時候。」Alfred說著說著放下了剛烤好的火雞。

　　Wayne家原住民們都很努力在回想他們什麼時候讓這個永遠為他們操心的老管家有放鬆的時刻。

 

　　「我希望你會在那時刻以外的時候也吃點東西，Alfred。」Bruce覺得背後好多箭，他想Alfred一直以來都這麼瘦跟他絕對脫不了關係。

　　善解人意的Dick反而是說：「我會多讓你放心的，Alfred。」

　　「您一直以來都非常讓人安心，Dick少爺。」

 

　　聽見這句話讓Bruce再次中箭，連帶Tim也是，但他們兩個都選擇不回話，這時候還是別搭腔的好。

　　他們往旁邊看去，Damian跟Jason並不是真的那麼安靜在吃飯，青年很認真在剝飯後的橘子，而Damian在吃他剝好的橘子，完全沈浸在兩人世界中不把其他人當一回事。

　　「還想吃什麼？」剝完橘子的Jason拿起旁邊的手巾擦手。

　　「看你想吃什麼就剝什麼。」Damian靠到椅背上慵懶的看著他。

　　「你說你想吃橘子我才剝橘子，我剝了三顆！」連上頭的白白纖維都剝得乾乾淨淨，要消耗掉許多時間。

　　「我只想吃兩片。」

　　「你個混……」罵到一半發現Bruce跟Tim都在看他們兩個（Dick、Kori跟Alfred不知何時不在了），Jason繃著臉，雖然他也知道他們看他跟橘子無關，他還是有點尷尬地推出裝載剝好的橘子的精緻瓷盤，「要吃橘子嗎？」

　　本來在旁邊呈現休息狀態的Damian立刻阻擋住他推出的瓷盤，「這是我的。」

　　「你剛剛說你不吃！」

　　「我不吃但還是我的。」Damian睨著他，「 **沒有人** 想吃你剝的橘子。」

 

　　「咳……」Tim清一下喉嚨，「事實上，我想吃。能嗎？Jason？」

　　Jason才要回話，就被Damian堵了回去：「 **這是我的！** Drake **，要吃你自己剝！** 」

　　「技術上來說，那是Bruce的。」

　　「……」被點名的家主朝紅羅賓看過去，他一向覺得孩子們的事自個兒解決就好，只是橘子而已不用他出手才對……

　　「父親的東西都是我的！」

　　「你真該懂得分享的美德。」

　　「我什麼都能跟我父親分享，除了Jason。但我什麼都不會分給你，Drake， **尤其是** **Jason** 。」在最後一句加重了力道。

 

　　「 **沒有人** 要跟你分享你男朋友！」Tim咬牙切齒，他真的太恨這個才進來幾天就用鼻孔看人的小混蛋了，「你也說兩句話！」對著Jason說。

　　Jason笑了笑，不以為意，「他拐著彎說愛我的時候比直接說愛我還性感。」

　　Tim直接給他一個白眼，「你白天的時候還不接受他懷疑我跟你有什麼！」

　　Jason拿起一塊Damian的橘子，後者沒阻止他吃掉，「 **拜託** 別提起這個，因為當時他的矛頭指的是我，現在是你。」

　　「不准！」Damian朝Jason低吼，「求！我以外的人！」

　　Tim又翻白眼了。為什麼他的Stephanie今天晚上偏偏沒空？

 

　　再次被矛頭指向的Jason吞下酸甜酸甜的橘子，緩緩移動肩膀靠近眼前的少年，刻意用不是很快的語速說：「拜託吻我，Damian。」

 

　　Dick跟Kori幫Alfred端來飯後甜點的時候，只見Tim跟Bruce一臉絕望地討論橘子皮所含的纖維成份；而Damian跟Jason的氣氛很好，前者沒擺臭臉地摟著男友的腰，後者甚至在笑。

 

　　「我錯過什麼了？」夜翼問。

　　「跟你無關。」今夜有閃光的都是敵人！

 

★

 

　　第二次的夜巡只有紅羅賓、蝙蝠俠跟這幾天剛開新帳號上線的馬爾杜克；Jason跟Alfred留在蝙蝠洞內，一邊討論宵夜的作法一邊幫蝙蝠家族做技術性上的支援；夜翼先生隔天還要上班，吃過晚餐後就跟星火一起回布魯德海文了～

 

　　「老爺對Damian少爺有一定的期許，希望您可以了解，Jason先生。」

　　Jason放下他的紅茶杯，眼睛依舊盯著螢幕，「當然，我知道，這就是『父母』——只要Wayne先生不要像Ra's al Ghul或Talia al Ghul那樣，我也希望Damian能得到父親的期望，我說的是『父親』，你明白我的意思。」

　　「是的，或許是Tim少爺的能幹，以及Dick少爺的體貼，老爺近年越來越有時間能補足他年輕時未能給予的關懷，雖然偶爾我也覺得他該去向孩子們邀個功，而不是少爺們自己發現然後來表達他們的喜悅。」

　　「……」怎麼好像在說Damian？Jason點點頭，發覺這對父子某方面真的很像。他跟Damian最差的時候也不知道主人為了他跟上頭兩老有過多少革命，因而埋下了導火線……只是他跟Damian是悲劇方面，蝙蝠俠跟他的羅賓們是樂觀面。

 

　　「Damian一直知道父親的存在，我們也的確設想過蝙蝠俠的脾氣問題，畢竟我們從沒聽聞蝙蝠俠在黑暗中爽朗的大笑——我是說，我知道他很兇，可是到處都有剛入社會的新人，不是嗎？」

　　「這點老爺也是個新人。」

　　「好吧，他們的確是父子。」一言不合就開罵、打架，明知道對方都是新手親爸爸跟新手親兒子，一點面子也不留給對方。

　　「萬分同意，先生。」

 

　　「但是他們……」自己停頓了下來。

　　「怎麼了嗎？」Alfred問，他不曉得Jason突然安靜的理由，青年在他旁邊看著紅茶杯沈思著。

 

　　「好吧，我承認，有問題的確要說出來。」

　　「是什麼讓您突然有這樣的想法？」

　　「沒什麼，我只知道Damian他媽一爆發就是要洗腦Damian，而他外公則是要懸賞他的人頭……打架是小事，大概。」

 

　　「關於少爺母親與外公的事，我很遺憾，Jason。」Alfred拍拍青年的肩膀，「您與他本不該經歷這些事，所有的一切。」

　　Alfred提到『所有的一切』時，Jason想起了前兩年他跟Damian的風風雨雨，他眼睛的目光柔和下來，明亮的綠色中滿是溫柔。

 

　　他這輩子沒有比遇到Damian更幸運的事了。

　　他其實希望Damian能有一個普通的家庭，可是又有什麼樣的男人能讓Talia為之生子？只有那個在不平凡的人當中最優秀的一位，才能成為她的選擇，如果Talia的選擇有了變化，也不會出現願意為奴隸開闢道路的主人了。

　　「已經過去了，Alfred。」

　　「是的，」老管家沈靜一會兒，「想再來點餅乾嗎？」

　　「當然～」

 

　　就在Alfred轉頭的同時，原本相安無事的夜巡一行人，由Damian察覺出異樣……

 

　　『有股甜味。』少年說，他向後看去，其他人似乎沒有發現。

　　『什麼樣的甜？』

　　『花香。』

　　蝙蝠俠皺起眉頭，高譚一直都不是由花香建構，一年之中也不會有幾次看見蝴蝶蜜蜂等傳遞花粉的生物，多數更為大型的傳播骯髒的老鼠或蟑螂，那麼會被他們遇到、且算是移動式花粉的，就只有某個更大的……

 

　　螢幕中突然從地面竄出綠色粗肥的藤蔓，Damian沒來得及跳開便被捲到空中去，但他反應比尋常人還要快上許多，在他還能跳到地面而相安無事的高度，他抽出腰間的佩刀，直接砍斷腳踝上的藤蔓。

 

　　『你總有新的孩子幫你，蝙蝠。』毒藤女包圍在她的藤蔓之中，似乎有點不悅，『這孩子叫什麼？白羅賓？』

 

　　Jason不自覺地噗哧笑出來。

　　「這是個嚴肅的話題，先生。」Alfred邊說邊進了蝙蝠洞的其中一間小房間。

　　「抱歉，我忍不住。」Jason還是笑著說。

　　「如果我沒有即時製造出解毒劑的話，」Alfred拿著一個上頭有類似藤蔓綠色標誌的箱子回來，「容我先對您說聲抱歉。」

　　「什麼？我中毒了？」

　　「不，」Alfred打開箱子，「但您男友有極大的機率需要解毒。」

　　「那……跟我的抱歉有什麼關係？」

 

　　Alfred看到螢幕上蝙蝠俠已經先將落地的馬爾杜克護到身後，紅羅賓也在此時準備採取少年的血液，他轉頭看回還不名所以的Jason，「我會詳細跟您解釋，希望您不會驚慌。」

　　「？？？」

 


	16. Chapter 16

看到ao3又在募款才發現原來已經入坑兩年了…

但還是一點長進也沒有（望遠

★有一句帶過的brutimbru臆想

\------------------------------------------

16.

 

　　「您感覺如何？Damian少爺。」Alfred站在蝙蝠車副駕駛的那側，接待一臉『大驚小怪！』的少爺下車。

　　「我讓那隻麻雀碰我並取走我的血液不是為了要讓你問我這種問題。」Damian冷冷的丟下一句便走離蝙蝠車，一邊拿下自己臉上的多米諾面具一邊尋找著Jason，但他目擊可到的地方，都沒有看見那名高大壯碩的男友。

　　「Jason先生在我解釋過毒藤女所造成的各種影響之後，便很果斷地離開蝙蝠洞了。」Alfred拿過蝙蝠俠的萬能腰帶，向Wayne家主跟Tim確認他們的小少爺是真的沒事。

 

　　Tim心累的嘟噥：「我是羅賓。Alfred會這麼問你是因為總會有偶發事件，他早已為你準備好了禁閉室。」他都沒力氣翻白眼了，「下次的偶發事件大概是我會願意幫毒藤女做一個月的義工顧她的植物，只要她讓你在大街上發情。」

　　Damian皮笑肉不笑地回望他，「你在街上丟過臉的事蹟不用提，我沒興趣知道。」

 

　　Jason從蝙蝠洞的其中一個小房間中探探頭出來，確認Damian有沒有『發情』；Damian遠遠就看到他，看他一副不想跟自己發生關係的表情就想直接把他摁到隨便一個地方，直到他哭著求饒為止。

　　「過來。」

　　Jason瞧了跟Tim劍拔弩張的Damian一眼，「如果你們有一刻不吵架，我大概會很感激的。如果Wayne先生願意 **作為家長** 調解你們的問題，我也會很感激的。」

　　才脫下披風的Bruce回過頭來，「『Bruce』。」

　　Jason點點頭，「就像執著於我對他的稱呼那樣，在乎爭奪龍位的孩子們。」

　　這句話Damian跟Bruce同時感到刺耳，前者有點領地被侵犯到的感覺，後者不為自己對此事的放任做任何解釋，不知是不想解釋還是懶得解釋。

 

　　「Damian、Tim，」Bruce說：「別打架。」

　　「……」兩個孩子跟Jason同時看向認真在脫裝備的蝙蝠俠，蝙蝠俠沒有再多一句話了，彷彿沒有比他脫掉麻煩的裝備還更讓人煩心的事。

 

　　「提醒我等等要跟你抱怨，Alfred。」Jason刻意用能被聽得到的音量『悄悄』說。

　　「當然，孩子，不過得等我處理完少爺老爺們的瑣事。」

　　「沒問題，Alfred。」才剛說完，Jason就立刻被Damian給扯開，往離開蝙蝠洞的位置走去。

 

　　「你去哪了？」

　　Jason眨眨眼，一臉被抓包的樣子，「我想說我的金手鐲還沒到，打電話去問問進度～」

　　Damian瞇起眼，「大半夜打？」

　　「他們有良好的服務。」

　　「是比你還敬業。」

　　Jason得意的笑了，「反這你這三天都不能碰我，我離遠一點是不想徒增你的壓力。」

 

★

 

　　Jason穿好睡衣趴在床上翻著一本從Wayne家書房裡挖出來的《基督山復仇記》，這麼多年來，他很少有機會看一本全英文的書，說實在很多單字他都處於念沒問題、看沒問題、聽沒問題但寫很有問題的狀況，如果Damian願意跟他在美國待久一點，這個狀況應該會很好解決。

　　Jason翻過第27頁，光裸的小腿在浴袍底下露出半截，看自己的母語書籍居然沒讀得比侵犯他那麼多年的語言書籍還快，某方面來說他覺得有點挫敗。

 

　　叩叩，兩下敲門聲，Jason抬起頭，快要接近清晨，Damian還在洗澡，有人來敲他們的門。

　　青年闔起書本，側身往旁邊滾了兩圈才下床。

 

　　「嗨，Alfred，」一開門只見有點憂心的老管家，「我想我可以明天再找你抱怨。」

　　「是的，我想，得等到明天了。」

　　Jason看了看他，Alfred的樣子看起來不像是來找他聊天的，「怎麼了？」

　　「我向您提過毒藤女的花粉會造成的狀況，這次她似乎使用了……新的配方。」

　　「……那是？」

　　「詳細配方我現在也沒有十足的把握，只能確定這次的花粉症狀是有潛伏期的，時間約莫是兩個小時。所以老爺跟Tim少爺目前……」欲言又止，「都待在因應任何狀況而增設的禁閉室裡頭。」

　　「……」呃？

 

　　訊息量太大Jason需要消化一下。

　　什麼意思？現在蝙蝠俠跟紅羅賓都待在禁閉室？……Alfred提到毒藤女，那表示是花粉的作用？蝙蝠俠跟紅羅賓都……都有狀況？？

 

　　「他們中毒了？他們待在一塊？」Jason差點叫出來，那畫面太他媽詭異了！

　　「是分開的，先生，他們一進去禁閉室我就上來了，」Alfred似乎早就料到Jason會問這樣的問題，「我希望能確認Damian少爺現在的身體狀況。」

　　「他……」Jason回頭看一眼房間內，浴室中的水聲還存在著……對了，Damian洗澡一向都不太花時間，今天卻洗了超過一小時……

　　「少爺還好嗎？」

　　「可能不好，他一個小時前就進浴室了，平常他洗不到十分鐘。」Jason果斷的說，「我去看一下。」

　　「我們還有一間禁閉室。」

　　「我知道。」

 

　　Jason吞了吞口水，門沒關上往浴室門口走過去。

　　「Damian？」他敲敲門。

　　門內沒回應。

　　「Damian？你還活著嗎？」

　　沒過一會兒，門內傳出壓抑而緊繃的聲音：「滾！」

　　「……」哇喔。

 

　　Jason看向Alfred：「我想……很有問題， **他叫我滾** 。」還真不習慣，「看來Damian不需要你說的禁閉室，只要……」

 

　　砰！

　　浴室門被大力推開，裡頭的少年頭髮還是濕的，臉色非常難看，比他對上喪鐘的時候還難看百倍，但他的臉是紅的，是那種興奮到一個程度的生理性潮紅……

　　「……Damian？」

　　少年無視對方的呼喊聲，穿著浴袍快速走過Jason身邊，「帶我去禁閉室。」也快速走過Alfred身邊。

　　「……」Jason跟Alfred看著Damian的背影，他們都有種帶錯人回來的錯覺。

 

　　被晾在一邊的Jason不習慣地看著老管家也跟上去，他覺得自己好像也是該跟過去的人之一，可是他才走出兩步，還沒脫離視線的主人就回頭瞪他，瞪得很用力那種。

　　「待著！」他的嘴形如是說。

　　「……」待著做啥？

 

　　Jason站在門口站了很久，Damian的黑色浴袍給他更添幾分高大莊嚴的形象……這個總是精蟲衝腦的少年不是最愛操他嗎？現在有絕佳的機會反而不幹了？毒藤女的花粉還能改變人格？Alfred是不是忘了跟他提這個？

 

×

 

　　十分鐘後Jason偷偷溜去了蝙蝠洞，Alfred仍在研究花粉的成份。

　　「Alfred，Damian的禁閉室在哪邊？」

　　「那個方向，您想進去嗎？先生？」

　　「怎麼可能？Alfred，我是去取笑他的。」

 

　　Jason走去了老管家指的方向，那裡有一扇深嚴的金屬門，做霧面黑色的效果，上頭沒有裝飾，連『蝙蝠』標誌也沒有。

　　「Damian？」Jason按下旁邊一個小小的對講機按鈕，「消腫了嗎？」

　　「 **回你的房間去！** **Todd** **！！** 」回答他的是一個低沉的咆哮。

　　「真兇啊，小少主，」Jason涼涼的回答，「你傷害到想要關心你的我了～」

　　「 **滾回去！！** 」

 

　　Jason維持同樣的表情，他的太陽穴卻在發緊，他頭一次遇到這麼熱臉貼冷屁股的狀況，「這裡有一個你用得很得心應手的免費解火裝置，你……」

　　咖嗒，裡頭切斷了通訊。

　　「……」Jason看著對講機按鈕發了兩秒的呆，……Damian當真不用他？

　　怎麼可能？為什麼？

　　Jason沒來由的不爽，將前額的落髮捋到腦後去，一股火逼得他想要大罵髒話。

 

　　「我正在脫浴袍，Damian。」Jason又按開了按鈕，其實他什麼也沒脫，「既然你不用我的話我就閒下來了，你覺得我該去蝙蝠俠那裡還是紅羅賓那裡？」

　　咖嗒，金屬門中間很快露出了一條縫，站在門縫旁邊的青年被裡頭的手給抓住，不由分說地扯進禁閉室。

 

　　Jason用力被丟到裡頭的地上，說是地上摸起來更像是軟墊，室內打著黃光，靠近門的地方有個簡單的衛浴設備，除此之外裡面什麼也沒有。

 

　　少年的臉色在黃光底下看起來有點橘，他的眼中佈滿血絲，用口呼吸發出細微的喘息聲；Jason看向Damian的浴袍底下，那裡隆起一塊他熟悉的事物。

　　青年吞下口水，「我現在走還來得及嗎？」

　　Damian扯住他的頭髮，直接將自己消停不了的炙熱塞進奴隸口中！

 

　　「咕……」Jason的喉嚨瞬間發出抗議。

　　少年寬厚的手掌壓著他的後腦，不給他反抗的餘地，「 **再提出你要服侍我以外的人的意見，你就永遠都別想下床！** **Jason Todd** **！！** 」Damian凶狠地嘶吼，他是認真的，在青年很快就能控制得宜的口腔中大力撞擊。

 

×

 

　　Bruce在禁閉室裡頭多待了一下才出來，即使所有人都知道他進去幹什麼，一走出去可能就會遇到Tim讓他尷尬無比；不幸的是，Tim也這麼想，當他們兩個自己解除禁閉室的封閉狀態，走出金屬門卻隔著蝙蝠洞看到彼此時，他們同時飄開了目光，年輕的那位臉紅得像他的制服。

 

　　「Alfred。」Bruce來到老管家身邊，「我感覺很好，我是說……」輕輕喉嚨，「 **現在** 感覺很好，你該去休息了。」

　　「那實在太好了，Bruce老爺。不幸的是我們的第三間禁閉室還有客人，我現在依然離不開。」Alfred的眼神撇了一眼第三間禁閉室，「Damian少爺似乎比您們早一個小時發作。」

　　Tim努力地甩掉臉上的潮紅，刻意跟眼前兩個男人保持距離，「他的男友在，他進禁閉室做什麼？」

　　「少爺或許不想給Jason先生壓力，他是自願進禁閉室的。」

　　「……」Tim沉默一會後點了個頭。他自己大概也是寧可自己解決也不要女友來幫忙解決的類型……沒有注意到毒藤的花粉還討女友抱抱，那有點丟臉，「那Jason去哪了？」

　　「跟Damian少爺在禁閉室裡頭。」

　　「……」Tim驚訝地張大了嘴，「我可能累了，我以為我聽到你說Damian不想給Jason壓力？」

　　「是的，但我想Jason先生有給男友製造壓力的惡趣味，所以他，自告奮勇進去『嘲笑』Damian少爺了，我保證這是他的原話。」

 

×

 

　　「Dami……」Jason撥開主人壓著他的手，「你已經射兩次了，怎麼還那麼硬？」躲開再次打算禁錮自己的手，Jason躺到地上的軟墊。

　　「過來！」

　　「別鬧了……」青年拉開腰帶，敞開白軟的布料，脫掉浴袍，露出他一絲不掛、精壯的身體、形狀好看的鎖骨與肩頭，「明明我有更好的東西，你幹嘛執著我的嘴？」

　　「該死！三天不准操你是誰說的！」

　　「得了吧～你才沒那麼乖～」Jason攀上男友的脖子，張開他的雙腿，一隻手到下面握住了Damian年輕卻非常雄偉的陰莖，「這是特殊狀況，主人，不然你以為我想盡辦法進來幹什麼？現在我允許你操我～」

　　「你．允．許？」Damian一字一句吼著，慾望外露的雙眼充滿火光，忍著不在青年溫暖的手中擺動腰幹的衝動，「搞清楚你的身份！！」

　　Jason就握著Damian的姿勢翻了個身，用自己的臀部磨蹭主人的下半身，「快懲罰到我記住為止，主人。」

　　「你這個——」少年理智斷線般地扯開奴隸的手，將自己的年輕男根擠進青年操起來並不乾燥的軟穴中，Jason早已為他清理擴張過，可現在Damian無法思考他的男友是什麼時候做了這些事的。

　　「唔……」Jason縮了縮肩膀，昨天被操了一整天幾乎沒什麼休息、今天早上還被硬生生的捅開過，所造成的撕裂傷都還存在著，說不難受是假的。

 

　　Damian俯下身，死命地操幹著Jason的身體，熱烈的吻與啃咬落在青年身上，在得知Jason有做過準備後，他本來還想要克制的心情蕩然無存。

　　「啊……」Jason抓緊底下的浴袍，Damian的手撫過他身體的每一處，主人總喜歡在他給的烙印上停留，然後往下像揉糰子那樣捏他的屁股。

 

　　有可能是慾望被控制住，Damian沒有時間去找Jason的敏感處，Jason只好自己配合著少年抽插的動作扭動自己的腰，讓少年至少可以操在對的位置上。

 

　　「嗯……哼……」被撐開、被填滿好一陣子後，才漸漸有了反應，即使只是輕微的快意，也能蓋過那一點點不適。

　　Jason的身體浮上潮紅，Damian的動作似乎有了一點變動，開始在往他會興奮的位置輾過，

　　「……」Damian拱起背，聽見那努力配合自己的呻吟。

　　「啊哈……」Jason塔下肩膀，頭埋在自己的手臂中，他沐浴過後散發清香的身體冒著細汗。

　　「Todd——」Damian抽著氣，牙齒輕扯青年的耳朵，將熱氣全呼在那敏感的耳骨上，「夾緊！」

　　Jason會習慣在Damian拔出時夾緊、進入時放鬆，無論少年動得有多快，他都能跟上節奏，於此同時他還能兼顧扭腰跟享受；如果不是要羞辱Jason夾不緊，通常只有Damian快要高潮的時候才會要他夾緊。

　　青年收緊自己的小腹，將括約肌的力道絞到年輕主人最難攻略的程度。

 

　　Damian呼出一口氣，「太緊了！」

　　Jason哼哼笑著，困難地輕啄後頭少年的臉頰，「怎麼？這樣就插不動了？」

　　「 **放肆！！** 」

 

×

 

　　「我去準備些毛毯。」看看時間也不早了，不，應該說，天空已經濛濛亮了，Alfred對旁邊表情很複雜的Bruce老爺點了個頭，就離開了蝙蝠洞。

 

　　「……」Tim．已經放棄研究解藥，改在做公司年度報表．Drake垂著眼、手捧著咖啡杯，不想對還有人在禁閉室出不來做過多的評論。

　　「……」Bruce則在針對自己的血液做評估，依照他們對毒藤女的了解，大概是蝙蝠車不小心輾過了她的寶貝植物，才會有這麼嚴重的報復動作，就是個警告而已，Damian會到現在都還出不來，可能是因為刺客聯盟小少主是第一次遇上毒藤，他的體內並沒有相關抗體……而其他蝙蝠家原住民（甚至高譚市民）可能都對毒藤女見怪不怪了。

 

　　「我……」Bruce尷尬地清了清喉嚨，「若現在開始製造抗體……」

　　「然後你得在你親兒子跟他男友 **難分難捨** 的時候進去幫他打針。」Tim看都沒看Bruce一眼。

 

　　Bruce點兩下頭，示意Tim不用再說下去。

　　身為刺客聯盟小少主房間裡頭監聽器、陽台上監視器的主人，蝙蝠俠說不出口他大概知道他們會怎麼開始怎麼結束（雖然他不會真的鉅細靡遺把它看完，他 **沒有** 偷窺癖好），可是實際面對Damian跟Jason在行房的機率畢竟很小……

　　Bruce跟Damian才開始在習慣彼此，僅僅三天他居然就得面對這個……

 

×

 

　　Damian趴在青年的背上喘息著，Jason聽他的呼吸聲，背後的主人像團火球，他的胸口腹部、他的陰莖、他的大腿、他的手臂都一樣炙熱，除了明顯射在他體內之外，Jason感覺不出少年的慾望有半點消退。

　　Jason有點擔心地看向身後的Damian，他抬起手，撫過少年僵硬的臉頰，再向上穿過他的黑髮……

 

　　「……Damian……」Jason輕輕舔著男友乾燥的嘴唇，「打我屁股……」

　　「……」Damian張開眼睛，他的眼神罕見憔悴。

　　「快……主人……」Jason撒嬌般地抬高臀部，將主人的熱源吞得更深，「做你想做的……忍耐可不像你……」

 

　　Damian收緊Jason的腰，聽見青年說這些話他才想起他身下的是Jason，而不是只是一個洞。

　　沒錯，洞不會自己清理自己，不會適當地縮起與放鬆，也不會溫柔的迎合他的喜好。

　　這是Jason，他的男友，以愛之名跟他在一起的青年。

 

　　Damian揚起手臂，快速而又用力地在青年的臀肉上扇下一巴掌。

　　啪！

　　「啊……」屁股上的紅印隱隱約約閃著痛麻，Jason一邊叫出好聽的聲音，一邊鼓勵著他，「主人……嗯……」

 

　　Damian像被催眠一樣（或許他真的是）開始動起下身，先是緩慢的抽插，十下之後確定Jason的身體還稱得住，便加快速度，並在男友臀上留下第二個巴掌。

　　啪！響亮又好聽的聲音，伴隨著黏膩的啪啪聲，Damian又打了第三下。

 

　　該死，他真的很愛這個……

 

★

 

　　Tim真不想承認他也捐助了一點自己的血液樣本。

　　他完全不擔心Damian，那個混小子挫挫他的銳氣也好，可是幫忙解毒的Jason就太倒楣了——想想看，他是Damian的男友已經夠不幸了，還很大機率會被操到死為止

 

　　別說天亮了，現在根本是吃早午餐的時間，他們兩個直接蹺掉工作，窩在蝙蝠洞總算把抗體研發出來。

　　「好了，」Tim搶先說，「我開門，你進去。」

　　「……」Bruce正有此打算，雖然他萬分不想當進去施打抗體的那個人，可他相信自己比Tim還要適合做這件事。他拿著抗體走至禁閉室的門外，「開門，紅羅賓。」

　　Alfred拿著毛毯走到Bruce身邊，他想目前為止自己只能做這點支援，畢竟他可打不過Damian少爺，無論是何種狀態下的。

 

　　Tim看了他們一眼，沒想到Bruce跟Alfred如此淡定，反而是自己有點緊張裡頭的狀況。

　　紅羅賓按下第三間禁閉室的開門按鈕，看向裡頭的蝙蝠俠表情堪稱精彩，精彩到Tim都有點想切換禁閉室的監視器了……不不不，冷靜點，還是別看比較好！

 

　　Bruce在Alfred的提醒下才想起自己的任務，硬著頭皮走了進去。

 

　　Tim聽見了一些打鬥的聲音，還有蝙蝠俠的咆哮……

 

　　「冷靜點！Damian！！」

　　「 **沒有人要碰你男朋友！！** 」

　　「該死你快放開Jason！！」

 

　　紅羅賓眨眨眼，事情似乎比他想像得還嚴重。

　　「需要支援嗎？」

　　Alfred看了裡頭一眼，「是的，Drake少爺，麻煩您幫我去拿兩顆枕頭下來，Damian少爺與Jason可能暫時得睡在這裡了……如果老爺搞定的話。」

　　「……好。」

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

17.

 

　　Tim始終沒有問Damian施打抗體之前是哪種程度的狂暴，是跟他們在比鬥時那樣的？是夜巡遇到人口販子那樣的？還是每每他以為全世界都對他男友有興趣時那樣的？

　　他只記得當自己帶著枕頭下來時，Bruce看起來很疲憊，正用手背擦去鼻血，Alfred小心翼翼地將毛毯蓋到禁閉室裡頭的兩位男士身上，Damian背對著他緊緊摟著就在他旁邊的Jason，從那個角度看過去才剛睡下，而Jason，他微開著眼，眼眶紅潤、眼睛無神、瞳孔放大，鬆軟著四肢，一動也不動。

 

　　「我覺得我該報警。」Tim喃喃說，裡頭的青年沒有意識，連呼吸都輕到他彷彿是一具屍體。

　　Alfred從他手中接過枕頭，看著青年比從禁閉室裡頭出來還紅的臉頰，「您該做的是去休息，少爺，您跟老爺都是。」

 

　　Bruce處理完他的鼻血後再次走進禁閉室，或許是聽見腳步聲，Damian收緊手臂將Jason收進他的懷中，已經沒有意識的青年像被捲進流沙一樣，漸漸消失在Tim的視線裡頭。

 

　　「嘿，」Bruce蹲在Jason旁邊，扶住青年的腦袋，讓他好好貼著枕頭，「Jason？」

　　「……」

　　Alfred拿來了原本是裝消毒酒精現在裝進清水的噴霧罐，Bruce接手後輕輕地讓水霧噴灑在青年臉上。

　　「……」Jason的瞳孔倏地縮了一下，「……Da……」

　　「他好了，Jason。」

　　「……」

　　「你也睡吧。」

 

　　男人的聲音很輕，Jason的眼珠輕微挪動，映照出Bruce跟Alfred的臉，最後停留在Damian的下顎上，感覺到他緊緊摟著自己，他的呼吸聲平順安逸，聽起來沒什麼問題。

　　室內昏黃的燈光漸漸轉暗，青年也真的睏了，他閉上眼睛，沉沉睡去……

 

　　看見Alfred鬆口氣的Tim吞下口水，事實上，現在他心裡的陰影面積大概是99%。

　　——這是不是說明了以後如果Damian再中花粉，他們真的得隔離掉Jason，以防他又再跑進去『嘲笑』男友？

 

　　Alfred等Bruce出來後便關上禁閉室的門，將裡頭的空調調到適合睡眠的溫度。

　　Tim怎麼想怎麼不放心，在老管家開口前搶著說：「你去休息吧，Alfred，我還有很多後續工作要處理，剛好可以顧著他們兩個。」

　　Alfred回頭看看禁閉室的門，再回頭看Tim，「讓我先去準備午餐吧，您至少得吃點東西。」

 

　　Tim無奈地點了個頭，這個午餐一準備下去大概就是不休息的意思了。

 

★

 

　　約莫下午四點，Damian醒來時Jason還在昏睡在他的懷中，他的眼角掛著乾涸的淚痕。

　　Damian替Jason穿好他的浴袍，用毛毯包裹住他的下身，遮住他腿上的條碼，再讓他好好靠在自己肩膀上。

　　「唔……」一點動靜都能讓不安的Jason醒來，他收緊手臂，似乎想要確認手上的溫度來自Damian。

 

　　Damian還穿著浴袍，看上去有點累，可是精神多了，沒有前一天那樣渾渾噩噩只管操人的狼狽。

　　「Da……」才發出一個音Jason的喉嚨就發疼。

　　「哼，讓你休息還自己作死的下場就是這樣。」Damian扯扯嘴角，笑得很冷漠，卻還是低下頭吻著男友的臉頰。

　　「去你的……」Jason全身疼得後悔不已，主人清醒後就恢復成那個帶刺的混蛋了。

 

　　少年抱起青年，動盪之下Jason發出難受的呻吟，連一個呼吸都能牽動每一個關節的酸疼。

　　這不是Jason碰過最浪費他體力的事件，相較之下被主人上外用春藥還更可怕。

　　Damian發作期間Jason最擔心的是少年解不了毒，那樣一直操一直操可是會死人的。

　　他根本無暇管自己的慾望，不斷迎合Damian所有喜好，叫到喉嚨啞了也還是得叫得好聽點，心力交瘁底下耗去他許多力氣，再加上Damian越到後面吻他吻得越起勁，比起跟主人做愛Jason更喜歡跟他接吻，親下去一來一往沒完沒了，光是接吻就爽得不得了根本找死，卻還是會陷進少年控制欲滿檔的吻裡。

　　只要高潮就更耗體力，中間有一段Jason覺得自己根本是在享受不是在幫忙解毒，最後他真的脫離不了，只能被釘在那裡直到乾掉為止……

 

　　「Todd？」發覺到男友盯著某個方向在出神，Damian輕輕晃了晃他。

　　「……我要吃Knafeh。」

　　Damian按下牆上開門的按鈕，原來Jason在想吃的，「你可以挑更好的甜點。」

　　「我就想吃Knafeh。」他現在很需要甜食，阿拉伯甜到發膩的蛋糕大概很適合，「我要兩個！」

　　「這樣就好？」

　　「辣熱狗。」Jason想了想，來高譚這麼多天了還沒吃一次辣熱狗呢！

　　「你的喉嚨沙啞，不能吃辣的。」

　　「我要吃辣熱狗……你還欠我一只錶。」

　　「越來越貪心了，Todd。」

　　「然後你五天不能碰我。」

　　「……」Damian拍拍男友的臀部，「要求這要求那，還敢要我五天不能碰你？」

　　「Damian……」

 

　　Tim臉上掛著深深的黑眼圈，他手上是能量飲料。

　　這對平均年齡小他一歲的情侶自顧自地離開蝙蝠洞，完全沒注意到他的存在，當然也不會發現他被閃到張不開的眼睛。

 

　　——他們知道前一天晚上為了他們所有人都沒辦法好好休息嗎？

　　——好吧，這是高譚義警的既定風險，不能拿來抱怨。

　　而且說實在的Tim也沒那麼想跟他們聊這個，鑑於他是個中毒的人之一，他跟蝙蝠俠完全迴避這方面的話題，自己做自己的血液檢查，所以他也沒必要跟Damian談，他們才沒那麼熟！

 

　　現在他的角度能看到Damian的背影、Jason還是瞳孔擴散的眼睛、他被包起來的小腿。

　　看來蠻嚴重的，能把一個壯碩的男人搞成這樣的話……

 

　　Jason稍微動一下腦袋，越過Damian的肩膀能看到值班的Tim，他朝他笑了一下。

　　「……」Tim還沒完全醒來的腦袋有點當機，冒著被隔著他們兩個的少年發現的危險，Tim也輕輕微笑向他打了招呼。

　　然後青年就被少年帶走了，一路上他們還在用阿拉伯語在討價還價。

 

★

 

　　Knafeh，阿拉伯著名的甜點，由奶油、起司、蜂蜜組成，Jason曾好幾次邊嫌棄它的甜邊吃掉整塊，每次去甜點相關的店他都會讓Damian買。

 

　　現在他們人在高譚，辣熱狗不是問題，到處都買得到，Knafeh則不。

　　中東式的甜點大多是麵團烤到金黃色再淋上蜂蜜或撒上堅果、糖果，跟其他國家絢麗的糕點都不一樣，它並不流行於全世界。

 

　　Damian得為了一塊Knafeh飛回去阿拉伯，不，兩塊，Jason想要兩塊。

 

　　「您不告而別Jason先生會很難過的。」聽完Damian跟Bruce的道別原因，Alfred實在不認為他們的小少爺得飛回中東，畢竟派一台直昇機來Wayne莊園接刺客聯盟的小少主並非明智之舉，不然Daiman就得去到更遙遠的地方才能召喚直昇機來。

　　「Todd知道我要去哪。」

　　「或許我能嘗試在莊園內做出Knafeh。」

　　Damian總算回頭看Alfred了，「你做得出來？」

　　「您遠在中東的管家能做出美國辣熱狗，還能得到不錯的評價，」Alfred抖抖他的鬍子，「我想我也不能讓您丟臉，Damian少爺。」

　　Damian盯著毛遂自薦的老管家三秒，「這可是你說的，倘若不及格我就炒了你，Pennyworth。」

 

　　Bruce稍微放下報紙，露出他的眼睛，「只有我能炒了Alfred。」

　　「您又在說笑了，Bruce老爺。」Alfred露出溫和的微笑，「來吧，少爺，請您先吃點東西墊墊胃。」

　　「不用了，我還有東西要去買。」

 

×

 

　　四天之內有兩天都被操到難以行走，這絕對不在Jason來高譚的行程規劃之內……啊，算了，誰叫陪他來的是Damian。

　　Jason試著從床邊站起來，才一個用力他的屁股就痛到他想再躺回去。

 

　　他有點餓了。

 

　　叩叩。

 

　　Jason轉過頭，「進……」沙啞，「咳，進來……」

 

　　叩叩。

 

　　「……」Jason心累的不做第二次嘗試，反正真有要事就算再沒禮貌外頭的人也會進來。

 

　　果不其然，第三次敲門他仍沒回應後，門就自己開了。

　　走進來的是端著兩盤三明治的Tim，「你男票出去了，你男票的父親也出去了，Alfred在廚房，他讓我拿點東西來給你。」

　　Jason點點頭，試著讓自己坐起來，「謝了。」破音。

 

　　Tim抬高一邊眉毛，將一盤三明治放到Jason手邊的床頭櫃上，自己則拉了張椅子在距離約兩公尺的位置坐下，彷彿床上的是隔著籠子的野獸。

　　「所以，」紅羅賓啃了一口三明治，他也餓著呢，「這次用到喉嚨了？」

 

　　Jason又委婉地笑了。

 

 

-tbc-

 

*Knafeh

看起來還算好做的阿拉伯甜點，看完教學我都餓了

可是我不喜歡蜂蜜，可能會想用楓糖或焦糖來替代XDDD

之前沒做功課，查阿拉伯甜點的時候才發現，原來中東超愛吃甜的

連解膩的紅茶、綠茶都要加上很多砂糖

算了……刺客聯盟……不食人間煙火……沒錯……

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷點注意：  
> 女式內衣出沒！  
> 有jay+dami+女性的3p對話討論！  
> 有dami正常向xing經驗提及！

 

18.

 

　　「你真的只幫Damian做文書跟蒐集情報的工作？」Tim邊吃他的三明治邊說，「你的身手明明很好， **情況允許** 的話大蝙蝠應該能帶你夜巡。」

　　聽得出來Tim說的是什麼情況，Jason吞下他的三明治，說：「我來這裡不是想證明什麼，是來渡假，再說，我可沒多的體力應付其他的事。」來高譚這幾天真的都在屁股痛，根本不適合跑跳。

　　能判斷出Jason如此婉轉的回應裡頭藏著什麼讓人害羞的消息，年輕的紅羅賓一下子就臉紅了。

 

　　「真可惜，我還希望你才是Bruce的親兒子Damian，你知道的，為了保護公主，公主與侍女互換身份的那種梗。」

　　「哈，我還真不知道，我沒什麼機會讀故事書；我會成為Damian的文書官只是因為當時他的文書官都死光了～」

 

　　Tim聽不出這是不是個玩笑，Jason笑著可是又彷彿非常真實，「這是個玩笑吧？」

　　「快恭喜我還活著～」

　　「恭喜，Jason——無論是身為Damian的文書官還是身為他十八禁關係的陪伴者，你都倖存著。」

　　「後面那個應該可以簡稱為『男朋友』。」Jason點點頭，「你來應該不是為了閒話家常吧？我也不覺得你對跟Damian打好關係有任何興趣。」

　　「的確，兩個答案都是否定的。」

 

　　兩個答案都是否定的？

　　Jason看著他思考這句話，Tim的臉頰還因為前一個話題的害羞在紅潤著，他不是來閒話家常、不是來刺探Damian的興趣，換句話說，他是來做可能會讓Jason的男友，也就是Damian，生氣的事？——還刻意挑在Damian不在的時候來？

 

　　Jason抬起一邊眉毛，「Drake，」他認真地說，「你有女朋友、而我也有男友了。」

　　「你這句話足以把我逼到懸崖一百次。」Tim舉起手表示投降，「我們別提這麼敏感的話題，這幾年我覺得我的心臟不太好。」

　　「說得像個老頭子似的，你一天少喝一點咖啡跟能量飲料、多點睡眠時間，心臟就好了，你比我還年輕，Drake。」

　　「唸得像個老媽子似的，我真期待你這麼對你男朋友說話。」

　　「敏感話題。」

　　「我的錯。」

 

　　然後兩個人都笑出來了。

 

　　Tim，紅羅賓，他是個聰明到小小年紀就能自己推敲出蝙蝠俠與羅賓真實身份的男孩，也是Dick承認並且推薦的唯一一個繼任羅賓。

　　Jason沒有想過他能跟這個公認最像蝙蝠俠的紅羅賓輕鬆聊天，明明他們才認識幾天。Tim只小他幾歲，說話做事都有條有理有邏輯，看起來不像是能隨便吵起來的角色。

　　說來，Jason也已經許久沒有跟年齡相近的人這樣談話了，如果不去算他喉嚨不舒服、屁股痛、腰酸背痛，跟Tim相處真的很輕鬆自在。

 

　　——可是Damian就是看他不順眼。

　　Jason在心裡苦笑一下，他來高譚這一趟還真忙啊，要調解個性截然不同的父子關係跟個性截然不同的兄弟關係。

 

　　「你看起來是個很成功的副官，Jason。」Tim說，「今天早上你不進去禁閉室，你男友的毒一樣能解，而且我保證你能活蹦亂跳。」

　　「哇喔，我很少被男人同情，你真的沒愛上我嗎？Drake？」

　　「認真的，別再往我身上扔稻草，我已經到懸崖邊一百零一次了。」

　　「好吧，但你來找我總會有個目的……」Jason想了想，自己跟Damian、以及蝙蝠家的關係，「看在我是刺客聯盟負責人的副官的份上，你不會是來找我交換情報的吧？」

　　Tim的眼睛一亮，渾然不像好幾天沒睡，Jason知道他說對了。

 

★

 

　　吃過三明治後好像有恢復一點體力，Jason能聽見自己換衣服時骨頭發出的抗議聲，不只如此他覺得自己臀縫間的某處還火辣辣地刺痛著……如果Damian再中幾次花粉，他還能活嗎？希望毒藤女是個不求進步只求安逸的角色，他哪有時間等他們尋找新解藥？

 

　　門把被用力扭開，Jason抬起頭，他正在扣起胸前的釦子，下身只穿了一件底褲，蜜色的大腿與小腿撐起他的身體。

 

　　走進來Damian手提一個紙袋，不發一語盯著Jason微微顫抖的動作跟埋怨的臉，不用甸量都能看出少年的成就感已經要滿出來了。

　　Jason還沒遮起的胸肌上，印滿了少年留下的吻痕與咬痕，每一個痕跡都在陳述他屬於他的事實。

　　「真快？」他對走進來的少年說。

　　「不滿意？」Damian走過去。

　　「怎麼敢？」

 

　　少年在青年身邊繞了繞，眼神一點都不避諱地看著那雙修長的腿跟還未全遮起來的胸口。

　　「我給你買的內衣呢？」

　　「沒帶來。」

　　「早知道你會這麼說，我買了新的。」晃晃手上的紙袋。

　　「你——」才要吼出聲的Jason發覺自己的喉嚨又痛了，「什麼毛病啊你！！」

　　「你五天都不給我操，總要有其他樂趣給我。」從袋子中拿出顏色豔麗的紫紅色女式內衣褲。

 

　　Jason想吼又想暴跳，無奈他現在的身體根本不能給他這樣操勞。他垮下肩膀，任惡趣味少年橫抱起自己，輕柔地放去床上。

 

　　「你這個樂趣不合理。」底褲被脫去時下身有點涼颼颼的，他修剪整齊的恥毛與沒什麼精神的男根暴露到空氣之中，Jason看向Damian手上的紅色底褲，「你幹嘛看我穿女式內衣內褲？你又不打手槍的……」

　　Damian抬起眼，似乎是很努力在想自己自慰的畫面——沒有，過去到現在，他都沒有自慰過。

　　雖然他有Jason之前也不是什麼禁慾主義者，當年16歲正是個少年對肉體慾望最好奇的時候，可是說真的，他很忙，忙到幾乎沒有時間自己嘗試這個。

 

　　「你出現之前我已有過經驗。」他不是什麼小處男，al Ghul有時候會在檯面上出席一些場合，Ra’s跟Talia倒是不介意al Ghul家的小少主跟 **自由人** 有什麼 **逢場作戲** 的行為。

 

　　「跟你練習的大姊姊們沒恥笑過你？」Jason揚高一邊嘴角。

　　「沒人像你這麼大膽，Todd。」Damian忍住給Jason屁股一掌的衝動，「你可以明說你忌妒。」

　　「忌妒那時候的你？不，」Jason的腳掌輕輕摩挲少年的大腿，「我 **羨慕** 你可以抱女人。」笑得很欠揍，「軟軟的。」

　　Damian將紫紅色的底褲丟到一邊，在沒壓到Jason的情況下伏到他身上。

 

　　又被壟罩的Jason不自然地扭了扭，「走開啦！」

　　「你要的話我可以安排。」少年突然說。

　　「……？」Jason愣了兩秒才聽出Damian是什麼意思，且再過兩秒才發覺他沒在開玩笑，「你確定我抱過你安排的女人之後她還會活著？」

　　「會。」

 

　　Jason更錯愕了，他看向落地窗外，沒下雨，還在出太陽，天氣很好能看到天空，——這在高譚太他媽反常了！

　　「……」Jason的聲音卡在喉嚨，「先不說你打算安排什麼類型的女人給我……或有 **女人外型** 的生物給我，……你會在旁邊看？」

　　「那當然，」Damian理所當然地彎起嘴角，「如果我想要我還能加入。」

　　Jason倒抽一口氣，「饒了那位小姐吧你……」他絕對不會告訴Damian他一點也不想看到他去操別人！

　　「 **我要操的是你** 。」低下頭，Damian用吻著青年的臉頰。

　　「那饒了我吧……」Jason鬆了口氣的同時也抖了好大一下，他在操人而Damian在操他？不是沒看過的畫面但Jason當真沒有把自己跟Damian代入角色場景過。

 

　　「你到底要不要幫我穿內褲？」青年的手抵著少年的胸口，「不穿我要出去了！」

　　「要穿。」Damian拿回那件紫紅色蕾絲內褲，握住了青年的腳踝。

　　「混蛋……」Jason輕微抽動一下被握住的小腿，他反抗不了，那一下只是做做樣子。

 

　　Damian溫柔得像在幫小嬰兒換尿布，笑容卻很是殘忍。

　　紫紅色貼在青年的下身，尺寸剛好，透過網狀的蕾絲可以看見他性器的形狀，若隱若現的非常性感。

 

　　Jason的心跳很快，他並不是對女式內褲感到羞恥，單純抗拒罷了。

　　Damian在欣賞他，他從沒說過Jason每次穿上內衣內褲的表情都有多誘人，他表面上在抗拒，皮膚會染上玫瑰色、呼吸變得急促。

 

　　「你喜歡這個。」Damian的手沿著青年的大腿向上摸，讓拇指停在大腿根處，輕勾蕾絲的邊緣。

　　「喜歡個屁……」青年撇開頭，那跟男式平口褲不同，不是很舒服，而且有時候會卡他的臀縫……但Jason不能否認的是，在那個永無天日的折磨當中，女性裙子是他第一個被允許穿上的超過屁股的衣物，某種層度上穿女裝應該會讓他感到安全，但Damian不會給他穿女裝，他讓他把女式內衣褲穿在裡頭……Jason抗拒的是自己居然不討厭它……

 

　　Damian得意地解開Jason剛扣起來的襯衫，敞開他只穿著內褲的身體。Jason夾著腿，胸口因急促的呼吸起伏，小腹緊繃——他又後悔自己答應Jason五天不操他了。

 

★

 

　　豐富的下午茶桌，疊得不是很高但很中東式的甜點擺盤，楓糖漿、蜂蜜、果糖跟紅茶，Jason指定的Knafeh正被Alfred切開拉出長長的乳酪絲條，光是用看的就讓人食指大動……

　　「你辦到了……」Jason簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他現在的心情跟第一次經歷聖誕節一樣感動，「你太厲害了，Alfred！」

　　Damian皺了一下眉，扯住即將要衝出去的Jason的手臂。

 

　　被限制行動的青年回過頭，主人的表情堪稱難看。

　　Jason笑了笑，反而牽住少年的手，「你安排的下午茶太棒了，小少爺～」

　　Damian不領情，冷冷地說：「還有呢？」

　　青年立刻靠過去親了一下少年的嘴唇，親完之後笑得眼睛都彎了，「這樣夠嗎？」

 

　　Bruce替自己倒了杯紅茶，Tim則幫他跟自己加了方糖……還讓不讓人睜開眼啊……

 

　　Jason拉了Damian過去，在陽光明媚的落地窗邊進行他的下午茶，Jason從沒想過他會把中東的部份當作自己過去的一部分，可情況或許比他想得還要簡單得多，他只是感謝所有Damian給他的並且珍惜著。

 

　　才走到落地窗邊，Jason在Damian坐下後透過窗戶看見了另一個讓他興喜若狂的東西……一台紅色的重機。

　　「超帥的！」用沙啞的聲音喊了出來。

　　Damian的尾巴都快翹起來了，「坐下來就是你的。」將車鑰匙放到桌上。

　　「不是備用鑰匙？」Jason拿過鑰匙，連車鑰匙在他眼中都閃閃發亮。

　　「不是。」Damian從Alfred手中接過一盤Jason要求的起司蛋糕，放到原本擺著鑰匙的位置上。

　　「我現在就想騎！」

　　「等你身體狀況好一點。」

　　「我很好，不能再好了！」說歸說，Jason還是喜孜孜地坐到Damian旁邊，手中緊緊握著他的鑰匙，「三天，Damian， **三天** ～」

　　Damian沒有看他，「這可是你自己說的。」

　　「對，三天。」

 

　　「什麼三天？」Bruce沒有直視他們，但他們就在自己眼前。

　　「別問，Bruce。」Tim狂搖頭。

　　「我本來要Damian五天不操我～」笑得天真燦爛。

　　「……」愣得後悔不已，這情況下他該替兒子感到高興嗎？兩秒後Bruce才機械似地說：「恭喜你，Jason。」

　　「謝謝，Bruce。」

 

　　Jason要求兩塊Knafeh本來就是想要跟大家一起分享，好在Alfred準備的紅茶沒有比照中東的紅茶摻了大量的糖，也好在蝙蝠家對糖份的接受度很高，他們才能享受這些甜點。

　　Tim這是第一次參與到和平又愉快的下午茶時刻，雖然Damian還是一個帶刺的混蛋，而且一直針對他，但基本上無傷大雅，Jason很會巧妙地把事情搓圓——用他自己不會被Damian盯的方式。

 

×

 

　　午茶結束後。

 

　　「我的辣熱狗呢？」心滿意足的Jason看來還是有點貪心。

　　「在廚房裡，你還餓？」

　　「不餓，就是想吃。」

　　Damian嘆了口氣，看在他心情不錯、Jason心情也不錯的份上，他是可以幫屁股痛的男友去廚房拿他的辣熱狗。

 

　　Alfred收拾東西也去廚房，Tim可能回去睡覺或者修羅場，客廳裡頭只剩下Jason跟Bruce。

　　Jason沒有離開客廳，坐在他的位置上看著外頭的那輛重機。

　　那是繼薪水之後，他擁有的第二樣東西，是『自由』。

 

　　可是即便他有車鑰匙，車主的名字也不會是他的。

 

　　——算了，沒關係，不要要求太多，這樣就夠了。

 

　　Bruce看著Jason的側臉，青年的願望全部寫在他綠色的眼睛裡頭，那些他覺得再平常不過的事物，一台車、一份安逸的下午茶，對Jason來說卻都是難以得到的。

　　他依附著Damian，對現狀滿足，他從不期望自己在Damian的兄弟、家人眼中是什麼樣子，他來的目的只是希望他帶刺的男友能得到公平對待，他不會對任何人說出他 **自己** 的願望。

 

　　「Jason。」

　　聽見聲音的Jason轉回頭，男人走至他身邊，溫柔地拍了拍他的背，「你……」停頓。

　　「我？」Jason疑惑地看上去。

　　「……」Bruce拍了Jason的背兩下，察覺到手心的奇異觸感後，腦中有一點點雜訊在跑但他沒有表現出來，「有你在很好。」

　　Jason禮貌性地笑一下後繼續看他的重機，「謝了，Bruce。」

　　男人點點頭，氣氛變得有點尷尬。

 

　　……他摸到了什麼？……肩帶……？


	19. Chapter 19

19.

 

　　Damian統治了刺客聯盟、並且逐漸上了軌道後，Jason『逃出』聯盟過幾次，或者正確來說，Damian會有意無意地放出『你現在可以出去玩玩』的信息，有可能是一個眼神或一個動作，Jason也一點面子都不會留給他地愛去哪就去哪，等到Damian想要Jason回來了，就會派烏布去抓他回來，然後他們彼此都很有默契地不戳破對方。

 

　　可現在情況反過來了，Jason愣在他的重機旁邊，草坪前方有台直昇機——他本來以為他們立刻就要回刺客聯盟了。

 

　　吃過下午茶後，Damian一臉無奈地讓Jason騎車載他去市區，刺客聯盟小少主被逼著刷下一支錶，即使銷售員說錶面的硬度足夠不會產生刮痕，Jason還是將它收進袖子裡頭，可從他時不時掀開袖子瞧時間的動作來看，他看起來還蠻開心的。

　　然後他們去看了一場電影，Jason早就想試試了，約女朋友去看電影之類的……不過他也只有男朋友，於是只好約男朋友去看電影。

　　但先不說他們看了什麼、也不說電影評價，看完電影之後，男友就準備帶他回聯盟實在不在他的計劃範圍內……他訂購的金鐲子都還沒到呢……他們這幾天去過的最了不起的地方也只有遊樂園，這麼快就要回去了？

 

　　「你回莊園。」Damian直接下達命令。

　　「huh？」才要跟上的青年腳步停止，以為是螺旋槳的聲音太大他聽錯。

　　「我回去，你待著。」Damian用了更大的音量說。

 

　　更正，是Damian要回去，Jason得留下來，也就是不等Jason自己出逃，Damian先把他丟下了……？

 

　　「你要我回去你 **所有情敵** 待著的屋子裡？」

　　「這招沒用。」知曉伴侶又在用激將法刺激自己，Damian背過他，「三天後我會回來。」

　　Jason繃起臉，「五天！」這不是在說Damian回來的日子。

　　Damian勾起嘴角，「三天。」他也不是在說他回來的日子。

　　「 **五天！！** 」

 

　　沒有再與Jason討論時間的長短，Damian只看了他一眼便往直昇機走去，把男友留了下來。

 

　　「我操你……」Jason甚至沒機會對他罵髒話。

 

　　Jason恨死自己聽命令不動的腳，什麼時候Damian可以把他丟在高譚而不是他自己跑掉的？高譚是他的地盤啊！他有這麼沒面子嗎？直昇機衝上天空時Jason簡直想找火箭炮把它打下來！

　　可是沒有火箭炮，他只能踹自己的車洩忿——不，還是別踹好了——看那漂亮亮紅的烤漆Jason又心軟了……馬的他的車怎麼可以這麼正點……

 

×

 

　　Jason將車停在一排舊房子附近，一臉鬱卒，被丟包的感覺太委屈了。

 

　　Tim跟Jason現在是可以交換情報的關係、Alfred能在廚房裡頭創造魔法弄出Jason喜歡的甜點跟紅茶、Bruce比Jason更努力讓Jason習慣成為一個自由人。

　　雖然莊園裡的人對他很好，但Wayne莊園不是他的地盤，充其量只是他男朋友失聯已久的老爸家，Jason想不到自己孤身前往那裡的理由。

 

　　這跟以往他自己衝出刺客聯盟的情況不一樣，那時候他至少還知道自己該回哪裡，他原以為高譚的氣味與街道可以給他帶來安心感，可是現在……

　　他該去哪？高譚有許多不用身份登記就能住下的旅社（或根本也不是旅社），在那裡他可以度過三天等Damian來接他……

 

　　「……」Jason咬著他的菸的菸嘴，矛盾的不甘心在他心裡頭擴散……他為什麼要等Damian來接他？Damian每次把他丟著自己去某個地方，都會以悲劇收場，他剛剛應該要跟著上直昇機才對吧？

　　說的沒錯，他來去問問蝙蝠，看能不能借到蝙蝠機送他回去。

 

　　Jason扔去菸屁股，在地上踩熄剩下的猩紅火焰，一邊將它踢進水溝中一邊拿出口袋裡頭的車鑰匙，突然……

 

　　「滾開！我說了沒錢！！」一個豐腴的老婦人在一個小垃圾場附近聲嘶力竭地吼著，護緊她的手拿包，她的周圍站著兩個手持小刀的年輕人。

　　年輕搶匪持續靠近她，「妳有沒有錢我們問妳的錢包就知操操操操——」大叫痛呼出聲。

 

　　Jason的心情不好！ **很不好！**

　　他被丟包！Damian說走就走！怪不得Damian給他買了喜歡吃的東西還有一台車！怪不得Damian願意刷卡買錶給他！！——原來就是為了無預警丟包他！！

 

　　Jason摺著小搶匪的手心情很糟！ **很糟！**

　　誰會把男友丟在自己剛相認但處不好的父親家裡頭？誰會？Huh？ **誰他媽會！！？**

 

　　「呃啊啊啊——」

　　另一個小搶匪拿著他的小刀朝後頭面露殺氣的青年衝過來，三兩下就被Jason給踢到一邊去，跟著發出痛苦的呼喊。

　　「 **滾！！** 」

 

　　沒想到會有人出手舊自己的老婦人傻愣在那，手中還握著她的手拿包，握得更緊了。

 

　　「……」Jason看了她一眼，他是從小就知道高譚人不會隨便接受別人的好意，更不會用『普通』的反應接受別人的出手相救……可是沒有像這樣一直看著他反而覺得他也是壞人的模樣。

 

　　老婦人還是驚恐地看著他，連Jason懷念的『好吧，我要給你多少錢？』反應都沒有。

 

　　「自己小心點。」Jason丟下這句話轉身，心想今天晚上會這麼操蛋絕對都是Damian的錯！

 

　　「你是……Jason Todd……？」

　　Jason幾乎是在下一秒就驚恐回頭，「……！？」

　　「你是Catherine Todd的獨子……？」老婦人看起沒比他冷靜，「噢天吶……你失蹤了十幾年，我們都以為你死了……」

　　「……」 Jason 的喉嚨在顫動，他想咆哮幾句美國本土的髒話來紀念這一刻——這他媽是 **還有人** 記得他的意思？

 

　　「你還記得我嗎？我是、我是……」老婦人有點激動，「我是你家以前隔壁的鄰居……你已經長得這麼大了……」

　　「呃……」 Jason 總算找回自己的聲音，「我是 Jason 沒錯。」 他對這位婦人完全沒記憶，可是她記得他……

 

　　「這幾年你都去了哪？孩子？」

　　Jason緩緩地收回自己紊亂的呼吸，沒有直接回答這個問題，「我回來幾天了，咳，」聲音還在沙啞，「有點感冒。」

　　「噢，水土不服是正常的，你還好嗎？」

　　「很好。」

 

　　「對了，」老婦人看向她剛剛丟垃圾的小垃圾場，「我這幾天整理了倉庫，發現裡頭有一箱你們家以前留下來的東西，……你知道，你們『遷出』時，留下的可能會用到的東西。」

　　「……」Jason的眼神跟著飄過去，那裡果然有一只看起來很破舊的小紙箱。

　　「我一直在等你家的人經過要還給你們，久了也就忘記了……我今天正好拿出來丟呢，」老婦人走了過去，「會遇到你真的太巧了，Jason，你要帶走嗎？」

　　「……」 Jason 走過去，紙箱就在他的腳邊，「好。」

 

★

 

　　「您回來了，Jason先生。」來應門的是Alfred，「少爺沒跟您一起回來嗎？」

 

Jason 本來想要直接跟 Bruce 借蝙蝠機，但仔細想想，他得向別人說他被男友丟下的過程、原因，而且最可怕的是他 **不知道** Damian 到底回去幹什麼，弄得自己像個棄婦一樣……

　　白天 Damian 才給他許多甜頭，現在就丟掉他，太丟臉了 Jason 實在說不出口……

 

　　「他有事先回中東了，」乾巴巴地回答，「我呃……可能得叨擾你們一陣子。」

　　「哪兒的話，先生，隨時歡迎您過來。」 Alfred 瞧見青年臉上迅速浮起紅暈，便貼心地不去看他的臉，反而向下注意他左手腕上的錶，「新錶很適合您， Jason 。」

　　「對， **比我男友還更適合我** 。」

 

×

 

Jason 將紙箱放在房間地上，他跟 Alfred 說了他遇到老婦人的事，老管家給了他一個結實的擁抱，並不斷地說：『真是太好了。』就好像真的那麼好似的……

 

Jason 拿到紙箱之後沒有立刻回莊園，他先把老婦人送回家，然後回到他停車的位置， 坐在臺階上抽菸，邊抽邊瞪著『 Todd 家』 的紙箱。

　　老婦人提起『你們家』三個字的時候 Jason 聽起來覺得刺耳，至今為止他還沒有待過任何像 **家** 的地方，即使是跟 Damian 在一塊兒。

 

　　也許是小時候的家庭不夠完整、也許是他的成長過程中沒有一個歸屬， Jason 從沒想過『家』這個字會用在他自己或相關的人身上——就算是 Damian ，他也不覺得 Damian 是家人。

Damian 是他此生最重要的人，毋庸置疑，他是他的男友、是他的主人，必要時候 Jason 還是得成全主人的命令 ——不過也無所謂，想這麼多做啥？他本就不該有『家』，現在最重要的是眼前這個破紙箱 。

　　這是他在高譚活過的證明，是他、他母親（好吧，或許還有他父親）留下來的東西，是他曾身為自由人的證明。

 

　　那他應該打開嗎？他已經離開高譚這麼久了，他已經被剝奪人類身份這麼久了，這一小箱東西現在出現只能會顯得諷刺……

 

　　那他撿回來幹嘛？

 

　　Jason在箱子旁邊來回踱步，……他在緊張什麼？只是一個箱子。

 

　　青年深吸了口氣，撕開紙箱上頭的膠帶，再深吸了口氣才打開了它……

 

★

 

　　另外一邊，Damian一下直昇機就搭上來接他的車，經過一長段路才去到他這次的目的地，一個 **祕密** 會面地點。

　　他戴著圍巾，巧妙遮掉自己下半張臉，他接下來要做的事，不能再被人看見他的臉……

 

　　「你來了。」站在客廳、穿著簡便的中年男子說道，「吃過了嗎？」

　　「我沒打算在這裡待太久，就不必客套了。」Damian將拿著的皮箱放到桌上，「這是答應的數目， **別讓我 失望。** 」

 

　　從客廳的角度看，這棟屋子看起來算是社會中上層人家，可這麼晚的時間，房子裡卻沒有半個奴隸在走動，只有房子主人開著一小盞燈，在客廳裡頭等待刺客聯盟小少主。

 

　　「急不得。」不曉得是在說Damian急著走或是Damian要他做的事，有可能兩個都有，「我有事要問你。」

　　本來要走的Damian回過頭，小燈下頭的屋子主人脖子上，有一道清晰的疤痕。

 

　　「我留下你的命不是打算讓你廢話，你用不著知道太多。」

　　「我要問的你能回答，」中年男子看上去並不害怕，「你的資助有點矛盾，如果奴隸解放，你也會受到損失，畢竟你是個擁有數百名奴隸的奴隸主。」

 

　　中年男子沒有說得太深入，他是一名政客，是知道『刺客聯盟』存在的政客，他很明白在那種祕密太多又殘忍的地方會怎麼處置無用之人。

　　即使近幾個月時間刺客聯盟有所轉變，要怎麼處置知道太多祕密的奴隸，也是讓人擔憂的問題……

 

　　「如果你真的擔心，你就不會接受。」Damian還是走了，「所有的事我都能安排，你只要把事情做好，錢不夠用再來找我。」

　　「……」中年男子看著少年離去，他沒有看過Damian的真面目，他甚至不曉得刺客聯盟小少主的名字——基本上，知道刺客聯盟家族的人，在一年前就被清算掉部份了，他是少數倖存的一個……

 

-tbc-

沒有設定太多中年男子

基本上就是個在搞奴隸解放的政客

是外公名單上的最後一個人

jason當時以為他死了


	20. Chapter 20

20.

 

　　Catherine那光滑的婚戒被留了下來，它沒有鑽石，跟Jason最後一次看到時一樣。

Jason 的印象很深刻，有時候陽光會灑進高譚，有時候 Catherine 如果清醒一點，她會去到床邊曬曬太陽，她戴著束縛她的戒指，蒼白的手上的反光物比她看上去精神多了。

　　Jason坐在母親腿上聽她跟自己說話時，她柔軟的手會抱在他的肚子上，聲音溫和，而戒指的光芒卻非常冰冷。

 

　　塵封十多年的紙箱跟Jason曾經衍生出的人格有個共通點，那就是它或他們都承載著他倔強的記憶。

　　Jason闔起戒盒，它在市場上的價值低到即便是當時的他也根本不會想拿去變賣換點食物的地步。

 

　　Jason的手指頭在箱子中摸索，每碰到一個東西他的心臟跳動頻率就變換一次……

Todd 家沒有什麼值錢的東西，就連是兩家長的遺物都這麼小一箱，更別說裡頭會出現 Jason 的東西了。

　　沒有也好，他不想在『過去』中看到過去的自己，他不想看見小時候的自己有多調皮……他確實該忘記這件事，還好他爸他媽夠窮，還好他們買不起相機，還好他們留不下一張像樣的照片……他才不用特地想起以前的他多他媽的有骨氣。

 

　　Jason翻開第二層，第二層是他父親的電話簿跟角落躺著的一瓶廉價香水……Jason記得這個罐子，是某一年他父親不知道哪帶回來的香水，那之後香水的味道便成為他記憶中母親的味道，但他沒有打開它，跟高譚一樣臭的廉價菸已經證明了會引發他記憶篡動，他母親的香水味？還是算了吧……

 

×

 

　　Alfred將紅茶放到蝙蝠俠的電腦旁邊，入夜之後蝙蝠俠跟紅羅賓便有成山的事要忙。

 

　　「Damian少爺回刺客聯盟一趟，Jason先生被留在了高譚。」

　　Bruce一邊看著犯罪檔案，一邊拿起他的馬克杯，「讓他留下，Alfred。」

　　「他已經留下了，老爺，還帶了一個紙箱回來。」

　　「紙箱？」Bruce順著Alfred的話回問，但所有人都知道對蝙蝠俠來說一個紙箱的魅力不會比犯罪檔案還高。

　　「是的，Jason先生在街上遇到一名自稱是他以前鄰居的婦人，她說出了他的名字以及他母親名字，並將保管了十多年的屬於Todd家的紙箱交給了Jason先生。」

 

　　蝙蝠俠皺起的眉頭看上去滿是不贊同。

　　十多年前的紙箱？留有Todd家資訊的紙箱？——多麼殘忍的東西啊……

 

　　Bruce沉著臉，不能想像一個被剝奪自由的人打開它會有多痛苦……那些都是Jason曾經活耀於這片土地的證據，是他辛辛苦苦在這個萬惡城市生存的證據……——也是又一個沒被蝙蝠俠保護到的人的證據……

 

　　「老爺？」Alfred在Bruce的臉色越發難看時喊了喊他，從他的表情上來看，蝙蝠俠再次陷入很深很遠的地方去了，這讓從Bruce小時候起就帶著他長大的Alfred不自覺也擔憂了起來。

　　他以為那個箱子會帶來正面能量，他以為至少Jason會想見到他親人的遺物……

 

　　「沒什麼，Alfred。」Bruce深吸了口氣後抬起頭，再次把目光放進他的犯罪檔案裡，「去告訴Jason，如果他有任何需要，蝙蝠洞的電腦可以借他使用。」

　　「好的。」

 

★

 

　　隔天早餐前Alfred敲了幾次Damian房間的門都沒有反應，去廚房的路途中在洗衣間見到了不同於Tim少爺的高大背影。

 

　　「您可以不必幫我忙的，先生。」Alfred在Jason替他把全家的隨性衣物丟進洗衣機後，蓋上蓋子按下按鈕，「您是客人。」

　　Jason愣一下回頭，他尷尬地笑了笑：「反正我閒著，Damian目前也沒分配聯盟的工作給我，他讓我繼續放假。」

　　「恕我提醒，放假的定義是不會去碰待洗的髒衣物，」Alfred站側了身，「您肯定沒有好好放過假。」

　　青年認同地點點頭，「我以為你也沒辦法好好放假，Alfred。」

　　「倘若Bruce老爺的 **兼職** 有假日，我也會放假的。」老管家無奈地嘆了口氣。

　　「你該考慮迷昏那傢伙幾個晚上的。」

 

　　「迷昏誰？」正好經過的Bruce揉揉他還沒睡醒的頭髮，一臉惺忪。

　　「你，Wayne先生。」Jason很自然地把話接下去。

　　「……」Bruce的黑眼圈很明顯，「Jason……」

　　「你，Bruce。」Jason改了稱呼，然後有點得意地轉轉他綠色的眼珠子，「你確實該被好好迷昏一下～」

 

　　沒有人提起Todd家的箱子，Alfred本來想在早上時告知Jason能利用蝙蝠電腦的系統找他所有需要的資料，當事人Jason反而像忘了那個箱子一樣，什麼也沒說。

 

★

 

　　Damian比他說的時間還要晚個兩天回來，他回來的時候廚房裡頭正傳出嘻笑聲，他能聽出其中之一是他五天沒見的男友，另一個則是一起夜巡過兩次的紅羅賓。

 

　　「噢，天吶，」Jason看著廚房門口出現的小少主嘆了口氣，他誇張地摀住心口，「我才開始享受沒有你的生活～」

　　Damian瞪著他，直直朝他走過去。

　　Jason沒有被少年的氣勢壓倒，反倒是伸出手，在對方靠近自己時接受他過來吻自己。

 

　　要不是這幾天Damian都會跟他聯絡，讓他知道自己大概的位置，Jason大概又要不安地飛去找他了，誰叫主人有那麼多一不聯絡就出事的前科。

 

　　「你在做什麼？」吻完Jason後，Damian看向旁邊，Jason戴著隔熱手套站在烤箱旁邊，而礙眼的紅羅賓坐在廚房的桌子邊喝咖啡，沒做什麼就是在喝咖啡。

　　「Alfred在教我做小甜餅，快好了，你可以當第一個試的人。」

 

　　Tim喝著他加了很多糖的咖啡，他手上這杯是Jason幫他煮的，這件事不曉得該不該彙報給Damian知道，看在他完全無視自己的份上，Tim是挺想拿來氣他的。

 

　　「還有多久？」Damian摟著Jason的腰，親暱地吻著他的耳後。

　　「烤箱上有時間，你能自己看，我剛剛跟Tim正聊到……」話還沒說完，少年的手已不安分地從腰窩向下摸。

　　Damian對Jason口中的『Tim』不太滿意，他離開之前Jason可還是叫他Drake！

 

　　被點名的Drake抬起一邊眉毛，Damian依舊沒有看他，持續在調戲他年紀大六歲的男友；Jason沒有反抗也沒有害羞地用『有別人在』來延緩男友越來越黏膩的動作，他讓他繼續做，而自己繼續說。

 

　　「你所規劃的傭兵系統……」Jason在男友吻上自己頸子時將雙手搭到對方肩上，「還有刺客們的基本做用。」

　　「那是聯盟機密。」Damian說，用普通的像在說他回來時的天氣一樣的口吻。

　　「我也已經習慣蝙蝠洞的系統了，禮尚往來。」

 

　　Tim想開口插個話，Damian自顧自地把性『暗示』的意思扭曲到最大值；每當他想拉住他們的注意力，少年都會將男友摟得更緊。

　　現在，Jason已經被抱離地面放到流裡台上去了。

 

　　「……」Tim想知道他們能在他面前假裝多久，總不可能真的在他面前做起來吧？

 

　　「你讓我想起我們的第一次……」Jason被稍微往後放，Damian的手已經伸進他T恤底下的小腹位置。

　　Damian抬起眼，Jason的綠色眼珠比他想像中還要清亮，「流裡台那次？」

　　「對，那次。」Jason仰起下顎，示意Damian再把舌頭伸進自己口中，而他的小男友照做了。

 

　　Tim吞下一口痛苦的口水，同時在想為什麼第一次還有分哪次？第一次不就是第一次？

 

　　Tim沒有撐很久，他不知道自己是哪個時段落荒而逃的，大概是Damian的手在摸Jason胸肌的時候，隔著T恤的布料他能看出正在捏什麼的動作……不，別想起來！他得去通知Alfred短時間內別接近廚房，至於Bruce……誰叫他沒做好防護措施，就讓他看吧！

 

 

-tbc-


	21. Chapter 21

21.

 

　　Bruce想不起最近或者以前自己做了什麼會被排擠的事，沒有人有理由排擠他，他是風情萬種的Bruce Wayne，而且最重要的是，他是蝙蝠俠，就算有人有理有排擠他，也沒有人敢。

　　所以他想不出Tim跟Alfred居然沒告訴他Damian正跟Jason在廚房裡頭 **瘋狂親密** 的原因！

 

　　「哼……嗯……」梗一下喉嚨吞下口水的聲音，「你……嗯……小少爺……」語氣輕挑得讓人覺得他正在笑，「你也太想我了……唔……」

 

　　Bruce站在走廊上頭，只要跨過那扇廚房的門他就能進入直直進入客廳——沒錯，他本來就不該糾結，哪個老爸沒不小心撞過兒子在 **使用** 小黃視頻？他只要當作不知道地經過就好！

 

　　「你穿著 **這個** 等我回來，你不想我？」

　　「少臭美了，剛好我的內褲都在……唔……洗衣機裡……」

　　「你穿著我買給你的胸罩。你今天狀況不錯，吸這麼緊還說享受沒有我的生活？」

　　「……唔……Damian……」

　　「叫出來，Todd。」他兒子頗玩味地說著。

 

　　不！別叫！

　　Bruce本來趁他們閒話家常要邁出的腳步又釘回原地，他現在的處境比衝進禁閉室分開Damian跟Jason還尷尬，那時候的Damian可不記得他們被分開的過程！

 

　　「哼……哼哼……」聽起來像笑聲，「 _ **OH**_ _ **～～～**_ _ **……**_ _ **YAH——**_ 」

　　「 **閉嘴！！** 」

　　「 _ **YES——**_ 哼哼……哈哈哈……操……唔、Dami——唔、啊……哼、哼哈哈哈哈哈……」

 

　　Bruce．差點吐血．Wayne進退兩難，他頭一次憎恨自己凡事都要懷疑都要推理的習慣，裡面究竟要什麼狀況才能這樣笑？他們其實只是在搔癢癢？

　　啊，原來是在搔癢癢，他以為是在親密呢～

 

　　「嗯、……Damian……」

　　「說出來，要什麼？」

 

　　不！別說！！

　　好不容易催眠自己成功的Bruce再次停下腳步。

 

　　「讓……啊……放手……讓我去……」

 

　　 **不！別去！！！**

　　Bruce崩潰地在心中大叫， **你們以為你們在誰家的廚房！？**

 

×

 

　　看見Bruce鐵青著臉端著一盤小甜餅站在客廳門口，Tim臉上交雜著對勇者的崇拜跟對蝙蝠俠的敬畏，Alfred則不意外地滿臉感慨。

　　Bruce沈重地走進去，將小甜餅放到桌上，紅羅賓的眼睛緊緊盯著甜餅，Bruce很清楚他並不是想吃，而是想知道蝙蝠俠怎麼拿到手的。

 

　　Bruce大概在那再站了五分鐘才總算等到中場休息時間，他邁出腳步刻意發出一點聲音讓廚房裡頭的兩個人知道自己正要經過，可是經過歸經過，看到廚房裡頭有人他理當要打個招呼……於是，Bruce調適好自己的心情，只希望不要看到什麼奇怪的畫面。

　　『噢，Wayne先生。』Jason的臉頰上頭還有微微的生理性潮紅，他長長吸氣長長吐氣，像是在控制某種Bruce不願意聯想的餘韻。

　　『Jason。』Bruce點了個頭，他甚至忘了要Jason稱呼他的名字。

　　『父親。』Damian轉頭看他，完全沒有要迴避的意思，少年的衣裝非常完整，順帶一提，Jason的也是。

　　『你回來了，Damian。』Bruce裝作沒事般地走上前去拍拍Damian的肩膀，但所有家長可以對孩子的問候他一句也想不起來。

 

　　Jason看看無言的Damian又看看無言的Bruce，他將早已拿出烤箱的小甜餅一塊塊裝盤。

　　『你們聊吧，我得拿 **作業** 去給Alfred過目。』

　　『咳，不用，Jason，』Bruce尷尬地清清喉嚨，『你跟Damian應該有很多話要說，我……我正要進去。』

　　『我們剛剛才 **聊** 過，你不也聽見了？』

　　『……』Bruce開了口，想反駁自己 **根本沒有** 偷窺的癖好，又閉口，再次開口時，Bruce奪過Jason手上數量比較多的那盤小甜餅，『Alfred的午茶應該已經開始了，你們也該加入。』

　　Damian沒有要表示同意的樣子，仔細一瞧他的手還放在Jason的屁股上揉揉捏捏。

 

　　回到現在。

　　「無須多問。」Bruce沒有正面答覆Tim眼神表達的問題，撇了一眼桌上的甜餅，尷尬地說：「Jason有洗過手。」

　　Tim倒抽一口氣，「你就把他們留在廚房理？」

　　「我出來後他們還把門關上了。」Bruce無辜無奈無話可說，他才是這個家的主人呢，他居然被關在廚房外……

 

★

 

　　幾個小時後，Damian的房間內。

 

　　「那箱是什麼？」Damian撇了一眼梳妝櫃底下的紙箱，低下頭舔去男友肩膀上的汗水。

　　「那個？」Jason順著少年的眼神看過去，「噢，你 **離開我** 的那天，我遇到一個……呃，我以前的鄰居，在高譚的。」

　　「……」

　　「這事巧到我都覺得有陰謀論了，不過，仔細想想也沒那個必要，這幾天我好像也有點想起那個阿姨，」Jason抱了抱他底下的枕頭，「我媽吸毒過量之前她好像照顧過我，只是我的記憶不是很深刻。」

　　「……」Damian收緊了他的手臂，「我沒聽你提起。」

　　「裡面又沒什麼，幾件我媽的裙子、一個我爸的不鏽鋼空酒瓶，沒了。」Jason察覺到少年的力道，他稍微扭動一下，突然覺得彆扭，「Wayne有說蝙蝠洞的電腦可以借我，可我也不曉得我該查什麼。」

　　「……」

　　「……」青年困難地回頭，狐疑地看著後方的少年，「你是軟了嗎？主人？」

　　Damian瞇起眼，將Jason的腦袋壓回去，「打你的屁股能讓我更有興致。」

　　「什麼！？為什麼！？」

　　「我應該有說過你屁股被打的聲音還撐得上悅耳。」

　　「你才沒說過！！」Jason整個上半身彈起來，「我操你是因為這樣才打我屁股！？」

 

　　啪！

　　「啊……混蛋……」

 

　　Damian朝下方看過去，Jason今天穿的是紅色的蕾絲內褲，被撥開的底褲中，他彈性美妙的穴肉緊緊絞著少年的年輕陰莖，臀肉上輕輕浮出被打一巴掌的淺淺紅印。

 

　　不只聲音好聽，留下巴掌印時更是致命的性感。

 

×

 

　　Damian翻開了上頭寫著『Todd家』的紙箱，Jason累得趴在床上打盹，他有看見少年在做什麼。

 

　　「一張照片都沒有？」

　　「嗯……」Jason翻了個身。

　　「也沒地址？」

　　「嗯……」Jason困難地睜開眼睛，「原因挺複雜的，我那時候根本沒來得及搞懂房子屬於誰我就不屬於那裡了。」

　　Damian翻那本電話簿翻到一半回過頭，Jason的身上滿是他留下的疲憊痕跡，他的腦袋背對自己，黑濛濛的頭髮有一半埋在枕頭裡面，結實的臂膀則抱著枕頭。

 

　　「你想要嗎？」

　　「想要什麼？」

　　「你以前住過的地方。」

　　「……」Jason把腦袋扭回來面對Damian，「我已經在我住過的地方了。」

 

　　Damian放下手上的所有東西，坐到床上去，揉著男友的頸子。

　　「你不對勁，Damian。」Jason發出舒服的呼嚕聲。

 

　　Damian沒有回答，他吻了吻Jason的髮窩，他離開的五天錯過了太多事。

 

　　Jason為什麼不告訴他箱子的事？即使箱子裡頭所有Damian想要知道的資訊都沒有，他至少得知道Jason一個人經歷了這些。

　　他應該陪在Jason身邊陪他開啟這個裝載記憶的箱子，就跟以往他陪伴Jason所有記憶回歸時一樣，他是Jason的依靠。

 

　　見男友沉思，Jason眨眨眼睛，「什麼時間了？Damian。」

　　Damian抖抖左手上『Jason給他的時間』，「差不多要進行晚餐了，我拿過來？」

　　「不……我能起來，」Jason打了個呵欠，「話說，吃晚餐前你也該去跟你爸請個安，你二話不說把你的老爸爸丟在這個莊園裡！」

　　「……」Damian沉默了兩秒，沒有對男友的假裝抱怨做任何反應，「我正有此意。」

　　「那就去吧，小少爺，我一會就起來。」

 

　　Damian吻了一下Jason的肩頭才離開房間，Jason在床上躺了躺，他累得想睡覺但生理上肚子餓的反應也不斷在提醒他至少得進個食。

　　Damian走後Jason困難地坐起來，拖著疲憊的身體光溜溜地走下床，他看著房間的某個位置發了會兒呆。

 

　　Jason發完呆低下頭看看Damian才翻開的紙箱，當初他在翻它的時候已經經歷過一次內心的糾結了，Damian似乎很在乎箱子裡頭是否真的『什麼都沒有』，——沒有就沒有，有又怎麼樣呢？

 

　　Jason自嘲地笑笑，在拿出他母親的香水時，一樣本不該出現的東西出現在他的視線裡頭。

 

　　戶口名簿謄本。

 

　　那是一份有他父親、他母親甚至是他身份證明的文件，上頭會詳細記載他自己都忘記了的生日、還有他的社會安全碼（如果他爸媽有幫他申請的話）；雖然只是一份可能不會被承認的謄本，它就跟那位記得他的老婦人一樣，靜靜的待在這裡等人把它領走。

 

　　可是『失蹤十多年』在法律上已經是個死人了，那只是一張廢紙而已。

　　只拉出來一半，Jason就將它推了回去。

 

　　就算它真的能證明什麼，他也不需要身份……

 

×

 

　　Damian在書房找到了Bruce，他其實不想在這個地方談論他想談的事，但蝙蝠洞太大、太多他看不見的邊邊角角，會讓他產生更多不必要的猜測與懷疑。

 

　　「父親。」

　　「Damian。」

　　「我離開的這幾天，除了那個箱子，Todd還經歷了什麼？」

 

　　Bruce抬起眼，他很清楚Damian在說什麼箱子，畢竟Jason也就帶了一個箱子回來，還不是普通的箱子。

　　可Jason嚴格來說並沒有主動跟他們提過箱子，都是Bruce跟Alfred趁著Tim不在的時候訊問他需不需要幫助，Jason也給Alfred看過箱子裡頭，確實什麼也沒有。

 

　　「沒有，Jason怎麼了嗎？」

　　Damian坐到沙發上去，「他不正常。」

　　Bruce並沒有就Damian『給你們顧個人也顧不好』的語氣糾正他，「怎麼說？」

 

　　Damian回想了整個下午，「Todd沒有要求我停止。」

　　「？？？」

 

　　有很多細小的癥結點只有身為主人的Damian才察覺得出來，他從回來後就沒停止過與Jason做愛（除了整理廚房），Jason理當會越來越疲倦並且、神智不清，他會哭喊、會求Damian停下，可是他沒有，他還能跟他小聊幾句，甚至能在晚餐時間快到時決定起來。

 

　　那不是做愛。

　　Damian想著自己在進行中時怎麼就沒發現？

 

　　那是服侍。

 

 

-tbc-


	22. Chapter 22

22.

 

　　高譚對Damian來說始終是座陌生的城市，會讓他願意待在這裡只有兩個理由，一個是他的父親，一個是這是Todd的故鄉。

　　Todd必須待在這個讓他一下直昇機就感到情緒洶湧的地方，這是Damian思來想去最好的方法，可現在他居然為了一個箱子又開始封閉自己？

 

　　Damian食指交錯坐在Bruce面前，不用特地觀察都能察覺到他臉上的陰鬱，Bruce就更不用說了，即使他是蝙蝠俠，即使他知道Jason跟Damian的關係，他也不可能知道前幾個小時都霸佔了廚房到最後才願意回房間自己閃自己的小情侶在這短短時間內得發生什麼才能讓Damian看起來一副人家欠他好幾個Jason一樣……

 

　　「我依舊會無預警的回中東，我會把Todd留在這裡，他需要長期待在高譚。」

　　「……」Wayne家主看著對面的血親，並沒有反對，「這樣一來，平時Alfred也不會無聊了。」

 

　　得到允諾的Damian僅是點了個頭，回想Jason待在高譚的這幾天，他每天都會向主人彙報他今天做了什麼、跟什麼人長時間待在一塊，那之中都沒有發生什麼奇怪的事……最奇怪的只有Jason沒跟他說關於箱子的事。

 

×

 

　　Dick一回來就注意到客廳茶几上頭的一個不小的箱子，上頭收件人是Alfred。

 

　　「Alfred，你網購？」Dick邊脫下自己的外套邊說，在這個網購大宗的時代裡，Alfred網購一點也不奇怪，奇怪的是他沒有拿回自己房間，而是放在茶几上頭。

　　「那是Jason先生的。」

　　「……」Dick停頓好幾秒，「不會是鋼管吧？」

　　「那個早就到貨了，少爺。」Alfred一臉對方資訊落後的表情，收走Dick的外套。

　　「！」這個資訊真的太震撼了，「那這次Jason買什麼？」

　　「我想您自己問他比較好，Dick少爺。」

　　「好吧，我正好也有事要問Jason。」

 

　　Dick才剛說完，他口中的青年一手扶在脖子上，左右扭著看起來有點酸痛的頸子，看上去有點疲累地經過客廳門口，露出的頸部部位還耀武揚威地炫耀了幾顆新鮮草莓。

　　「嗨，Jason。」Dick握著門框，稍微探出身體，假裝自己沒看到那麼明顯的東西。

　　「嗨，Grayson。」Jason看到他才想起來明天是週末，「Kori怎麼樣？」

　　「託你的服，她好的很快。」

 

　　Damian離開高譚的這五天之內，少年泰坦在任務上有個不小的瓶頸，部份少年泰坦成員皆受重傷，其中以星火最為嚴重，她在意外中被敵人孢子類植物性的武器傷到，產生了各種不同的幻覺……

 

　　蝙蝠家的成員們看起來個性各有千秋，但他們唯一相同的地方就是心高氣傲，如果不是到最後一刻，他們幾乎不會向人求助。

　　夜翼在螢幕上頭臉色很難看，Alfred跟Tim一下就注意到他身後少年泰坦的慘狀了。

 

　　『夥計們，我需要人手，哪怕只有一個。』

　　Alfred自然是離不開身的，Tim的手頭也剛好有一件不立即處理就會各方面損失慘重的案件；他們兩個同時把頭轉向正在偷偷餵蝙蝠的Jason。

　　『呃，別看我，我不出任務。』Jason說。

　　『任務以外的事，我有許多傷員需要看護。』

 

　　Tim跟Alfred還是看著Jason，青年都懷疑他們根本沒他們說的那麼忙。

　　『我覺得重點不是我能做什麼，而是你們放我去泰坦塔？』Jason拋拋手上的蘋果丁，『我這個刺客聯盟負責人的副手？休假中的。』

　　『別忘了你站在蝙蝠洞裡。』

　　『好吧，』Jason無奈地妥協了，『不過有沒有人跟你們說過我在生命受威脅的時候也會開葷？』

　　『……』媽蛋，還真沒人說過，他們真以為Jason即使身手很好也只做文書處理。

 

　　『咳，泰坦塔很安全，但如果真怎麼了，希望你能網開一面』Dick尷尬地說，『紅羅賓，給 **薩爾帕尼圖** 一個多米諾面具。』

　　Jason立刻皺眉，『薩爾帕尼圖？真的？你們問過我的意願沒？』盯著紅羅賓快速離開工作崗位跑去蝙蝠洞裡的一個房間，『還是這是串好的？你背後是全息影像吧？你們私下這麼稱我多久了？』

　　紅羅賓直接將個紅色的多米諾面具塞到Jason手上，沒給他答案，每個問號都沒，『看在你可以搭蝙蝠機過去的份上。』

　　『別以為 **搭** 蝙蝠機可以收買我！』邊說邊爬到他們指定的蝙蝠機上。

　　『那你想怎麼樣？』

　　『我至少要自己降落！』

　　『好吧好吧，』Tim嘆了口氣，『Alfred會幫你做好設定，你只要停放就可以了。』

　　『哇喔，你可真好說話～』咻地鑽進機艙。

 

　　可是，同樣的，也沒人問他會不會開飛機。

 

　　之後雖然出現了個 **大** 插曲，一切的發展跟後續都是好的，可是對Dick來說，Kori的反應讓他有那麼點微妙……

　　星火好了之後想起那兩天照顧她的人，對Dick說：『Jason是那麼溫柔、那麼美好。』

　　夜翼不知道自己該用什麼表情來接受女友用如此 **幸福** 的表情稱讚別的男人……所以當時Jason除了照顧之外還做了什麼？或說了什麼？能讓記不住地球人的塔瑪蘭星球公主記住，也太他媽特別……

　　而且不只他想太多，Jason對星火的看護盡心盡力到就連當下在泰坦塔的夥伴們都以為他對星火有好感。

 

　　「怎麼？她少了根手指嗎？」見Dick欲言又止的表情，Jason好笑地說。他去泰坦塔的時候也有把這件事彙報給Damian，當時少年的表情就跟現在Dick一樣。

　　「不，沒有，她很好……就是，……」天吶，他問不出口……這種較量好像反而在貶低自己……

 

　　「怎麼了？」一個聲音在Jason問話前從他背後出現，Damian皺著眉頭靠近，「他在糾纏你？」

　　Dick扯了扯嘴角。

 

　　「哇喔，」Jason哼笑了聲，「沒想到我會想念你要我離別的男人遠一點～」

　　Dick的處境顯得更為難，Jason還在搧風點火。這件事在蝙蝠俠知道他毀了一架蝙蝠機大發雷霆後，就被眾人所忘了，除了Dick，而他是真的非常想知道Jason究竟是用了什麼方法。

 

　　Damian擋到Jason面前，隔開男友跟Dick，「離我男友遠點。」

　　「你是真不知道還假不知道？你也親眼看過 **我有女朋友** 而且 **我非常愛她** ！」Dick的聲音拔高。

　　「那你靠這麼近幹什麼？」

　　「有我跟你近？」

 

　　「嘿！」Jason從Damian身後竄出來，「那你靠我男友那麼近幹嘛！？」

　　「你們＠％＆＊＄＃＃＃＃——」Dick語無倫次地咬牙，「 **你們兩個簡直天生一對！！** 」委屈又崩潰地吼出來，「裡面有你的包裹！」吼完就氣pupu地走了。

 

　　被留在原地的兩人沒有關心夜翼僵硬的背影，同時轉頭看向客廳裡頭，桌子上的確坐著一個包裹。

 

　　「你買了什麼？」Damian走進去。

　　「好東西～」

 

★

 

　　來到飯廳時，Damian的心情看上去顯得還不錯，即使幾分鐘前才發生了『Grayson覬覦他男友的事件』。

 

　　「Dick正在跟我抱怨你們欺侮他。」Tim無奈地說。

　　「欺侮夜翼？」Jason狐疑地往仍一臉生無可戀的男人看過去。

　　「沒錯，我現在只要看到你們兩個就會心痛，」說著說著Dick邊把頭撇開，「我寧可看Bruce。」

　　「可是Wayne先生還沒過來，你只能委屈看Drake了。」

 

　　隨著Jason跟Grayson、Tim的拌嘴，Damian的臉又恢復為原本嚴肅的樣子；Jason被Damian扯著坐下，自然地往他靠了靠。

 

　　「你的網購都由Alfred幫你收包裹？」

　　「我只是一個食客，太常有我的包裹往這邊來，傳出去該怎麼解釋？」

　　「不用擔心那個。」Tim說，Jason根本不需要替他們擔心『傳出去』的事，為了掩人耳目，一些小小的八卦再適合不過了～

 

　　Damian握住Jason的手，拉住他的視線，「你就是我男朋友，需要解釋什麼？」

　　Jason仰起下顎，幾乎將自己的嘴唇貼了上去，「解釋我為什麼要用那麼多花樣滿足你，Damian。」

 

　　Dick跟Tim又同時往別的方向看了。

 

　　「咳，」Dick覺得頭痛，「所以，……跟 **花樣** 有關？你買的東西？」看著Bruce的椅子說話。

　　「我確定你問這問題會害死你自己，Dick。」Tim看著另一邊的椅子說話。

　　「好吧，我很抱歉，你不用回——」

 

　　「我買了水床。」Jason吻了一下Damian後說，「我男友非常滿意～」

 

　　「 **我道歉我不想知道！** 」Dick再次吼出來，「你們居然想在莊園裡頭洗泰國浴！！」

 

　　沒有人問為什麼Dick能這麼快把水床跟泰國浴做聯想。

 

×

 

　　Bruce就坐時只見他的兩個小鳥都看著天花板一臉要死掉的樣子，而他的親生兒子與其男友，則非常黏糊地玩著手機……那讓Bruce再次想起他們霸佔了廚房的事。

　　這畫面算和平，上次都在的時候還能感覺到一點劍拔弩張，現在只有Dick跟Tim彷彿心裡有陰影有點遺憾之外，其他都還算好的。

 

　　「父親。」Damian抬起頭。

　　「Damian。」

 

　　Tim跟Dick回過神，「嗨，Bruce。」

 

　　「明天早上我有個重要會議，今天晚上我就會離開高譚。」

　　「你忘了說，一個禮拜。」Tim拿開自己的平板

　　「我已經跟Dick說好了，這段期間由他夜巡；Damian，你可以協助Dick。」看見被點名到的少年皺起眉頭，Bruce選擇無視，「至於Jason，無論發生什麼，別開蝙蝠機。」

 

　　Jason抬起一邊眉毛，聽見Damian火山爆發的聲音。

 

 -tbc-

薩爾帕尼圖：米羅達神（馬爾杜克）的配偶

泰國浴：基本上就是一方在身上塗滿泡泡，用身體幫另一方洗澡的火辣H模式。（雖然個人認為Damian躺在繽紛水床上的畫面有點幽默）


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有kori→jay的臆想（無論看到什麼都是臆想！）  
> 可能有糖刀或刀糖

 

23.

 

　　雖然晚餐時Damian終究還是因為『即使是您也不能無視我對我男友下達指令』與Bruce起了口角，夜巡還是得進行。

　　Damian的臉緊繃到最極限，就算戴了多米諾面具也壓不平他皺著的眉頭。

　　現在他在糾結到底要不要讓Jason開蝙蝠機。一方面他不想讓Jason聽他父親的，一方面他不想自己照著蝙蝠俠的方式做好像他同意了蝙蝠俠使喚他男友……但一方面，Jason也真的不能開，機毀事小，人亡事大，Damian可接受不了這個損失。

 

　　「你在這裡待命。」冷冷地說。

　　「是，老闆。」Jason點點頭。

　　「別讓Drake靠你太近。」

　　「好，你去吧～」

 

　　被指名的Drake在旁邊嫌惡地看著他們。……究竟誰稀罕啊？為什麼那傢伙老是忘記他有女朋友？

 

　　蝙蝠俠與馬爾杜克離開了蝙蝠洞，Jason目送著他們離開。

 

　　「我從來不會要求Stephanie離任何人類遠點。」

　　「因為我行情好？」青年狡黠地笑了。

 

×

 

　　Jason在Damian不在的這幾天已經大致上把高譚罪犯們的資料都惡補過一遍了，要他找出企鵝人的巢穴並不是難事，要他定位武器商身上的追蹤器也不是，但要他簡單地回報蝙蝠號誌燈亮了，可是第一次。

 

　　「哇喔，雖然我也不是第一次看見～」Jason靠上椅背，「坐在這個位置真爽，有人在召喚你，蝙蝠俠。」

　　Jason聽見馬爾杜克在通訊另一邊嘖了一聲，「還有你，老闆。」

 

　　有成功吸引到Jason注意力的Damian看起來似乎甘願了點，與Dick在夜空中奔跑、跳過一個又一個屋頂、盪過一個又一個高樓。

　　Dick跟Bruce最不同的地方在於，他有溫度，很閃很暖，像顆太陽一樣。夜巡中Dick跟Damian還是免不了多次爭吵，可是Dick總有辦法說服Damian，用靠拳頭的方式、跟不靠拳頭的方是都能說服Damian，是他最難能可貴的地方。

 

　　到達蝙蝠號誌燈底下，Gorden局長首先見到了蝙蝠俠，然後才是他身後那高大的馬爾杜克。

 

　　『謝天謝地，』局長嘆了口氣，『這次是青年人。』

 

　　Jason跟Tim同時在螢幕這邊笑出來了。

 

　　Gorden局長給了些資料，月中出現了件被認為是『自殺』的案件，可是有很多跡象顯示那是他殺，整整一個禮拜警方都沒有找到有用的線索與證人。

　　Gorden還帶他們去屍體存放的位置，但把資料交給蝙蝠俠後，只是低頭看了眼煙斗裡頭的餘燼，抬頭蝙蝠俠與馬爾杜克都不見了……又不見了，連那 **新來的** 也是。

 

★

 

　　Jason跟Alfred準備了一點宵夜等他們兩個回來，Dick跟Damian爭吵著出去、爭吵著回來，直到回到洞裡，他們仍隔著蝙蝠車在互相嘶吼。

　　不過吵架的內容跟案件一點關係也沒有……

 

　　「少說得好像Todd對你那個落難外星人女友有興趣一樣！」

　　「嘿！放尊重點！」Dick氣憤地拿下蝙蝠俠頭罩，「我從來也沒說過Jason對Kori做了什麼！」

 

　　Jason、Tim一臉疑惑，兩個人手上拿著剛煎好的鬆餅不知道該不該靠過去，那邊的氣場實在太惡劣了。

　　如果是為了案件吵架、為了殺與不殺吵架、為了技術熟練與否吵架等等都很正常，為了Dick的女友吵架？什麼情況？

 

　　「誰准許你這麼親暱叫我男友名字的？你沒那個資格！」

　　「比一個用姓氏稱呼自己男友的人好多了！」

　　「不關你的事Grayson！」

　　「我跟你沒有 **親密** 到 **要叫姓氏** 的關係！」

 

　　Tim眨眨眼，往旁邊的青年看過去。

　　「你不做點什麼嗎？兩個男人為你爭吵，真的很有行情呢？」

　　「我……」Jason輕輕放下手上的鬆餅，「我昏倒好了。」

　　「什麼！？」Tim還沒驚訝完，眼前的青年閉上眼睛，說昏倒就昏倒，放鬆身體直直往地上摔下去，落在地上發出大大的砰聲。

 

　　Jason的動作跟表情都到位，能把昏倒演得這麼出神入化，Tim簡直想頒發一座小金人給他！

　　「 **Jason** **！！** 」為了不辜負青年的演技，Tim也要吼得夠大聲才行。

 

　　果然，這個聲音立刻拉住爭吵中的兩人的注意力，Damian丟下氣嘟嘟的Dick，直接衝了過來。

　　「Todd！」攔起Jason，Damian摟著他的肩膀檢查他出了什麼問題，「Todd！」

 

　　「是貧血……」Tim說，「今天你回來前我們有幫Jason做過檢查，這幾天他的身體狀況沒有你想像的那麼好，今天他還陪了你整個下午，所以……」Tim差點說出水土不服這四個字，想想Jason都來快半個月了還水土不服什麼？

　　「Todd沒有貧血的前例！」橫抱起Jason，壯碩的青年在他手中像個嬰兒一樣輕，「除非你們在我不知道的時候抽走他的血！」

　　「這誤會大了。」Tim冷著臉說道，「我們絕對沒做出什麼 **侵犯你資產** 的事。」

　　Damian回頭兇惡地瞪了Drake一眼，「讓我知道你們對Todd動了什麼手腳， **我不會讓你們活著離開這裡！** 」

 

　　「……」Tim的太陽穴抽動。

　　「……」Dick不曉得關他什麼事。

 

　　他倆靜靜地等少年帶著青年走遠，Dick本來就肚子餓了，現在根本是拿鬆餅在洩忿。

 

　　「你怎麼不反駁他？」拿起熱可可，Dick皺著眉頭。

　　既然Damian認為蝙蝠洞及整個Wayne莊園、Wayne血脈、蝙蝠俠夥伴、蝙蝠俠繼承人，有提到『蝙蝠俠』跟『Wayne』的都是他的，那當Tim這樣嘲諷時應該會大力回嗆才對。

 

　　「他全心全意都在Jason身上，就我來看他最重要的還是他的副手。」Tim也拿起一塊鬆餅，「我實在太感動了於是決定不欺負他。」

　　「請把你這句話修飾一下。」

 

　　Tim冷冷地扯高嘴角，隨後將鬆餅咬入口中，他實在很想親眼看到Damian發現Jason **根本沒事** 後的臉。

　　「所以你們是在吵什麼？」帶開話題。

　　「……」Dick的眼神飄開。

 

　　「我聽見Damian提到星火，跟她有關嗎？」

　　「……」Dick的眉頭皺得更緊了，他尷尬地用還沒脫掉的手套捎捎臉頰，「說來很丟臉……」

 

★

 

　　被說是『貧血』的青年一點也不留情地被丟出去……

 

　　「操！」被丟出去瞬間Jason立刻睜開眼睛，背後接觸到柔軟的床舖也沒讓他放下警戒心，果然他還沒躺穩少年就壓到他身上。

　　「解釋。」Damian冷冷地壓住他的雙手。

　　「……well，」Jason咬咬唇，「你們為了我吵架我有點受寵若驚了，主人。」

 

　　年輕主人直接瞇起眼，完全不接受這個說法。

　　「嗯……」Jason扭扭身體，沒被放開還被瞪了一眼，「照你們那個吵架的進度，什麼時候你才能回來陪我睡覺？」

　　「你要我回來陪你睡覺？」

　　「有什麼問題？」被盯著盯著Jason努力做出隨和的表情，實際上非常心虛。

　　「要嘛就是這段時間你被打到腦袋，要嘛是你還有我不知道的人格沒整理到。」

　　「……」Jason目瞪口呆，「嘿！這種話應該是我要對你說的！你才是那個老是被打到腦袋的傢伙！」他跟Damian交往前幾乎每天都覺得主人腦子傷得不清 **但一次都沒有** 說出來過，他也就討好這麼個一次，實在太冤枉了！！

 

　　「打到腦袋的 **什麼** ？」太陽穴一抽。

　　「的主人。」改口，「你不會跟我計較這個吧？」

　　Damian瞇起眼，用膝蓋頂開奴隸的雙腿，擠身進去更貼近底下的胸膛。

 

　　「那就來計較別的，」Damian不給對方任何準備反駁的機會，「你對Grayson的女朋友幹了什麼？」

　　「 **什麼！？** 」Jason差點沒叫出來，這比剛剛那個『計較』還更突然，「我能做什麼？！」

　　「這是我要問的，Grayson的口述他女友幾乎已經愛上你了！」

　　「……！？？？」Jason的表情比他自己想得還要恐慌，「我他媽全都報告給你了！Kori中了幻覺以為自己不在地球而在她以為的某個地方，她以為我們想傷害她見人就攻擊，我全程都在 **安撫** 她，沒別的！」

　　「安撫？」Damian再次瞇起他的雙眼，「只是安撫？」

　　「對！就那樣！」

　　「那她怎麼會愛上你！」

　　「我那麼帥哪可能沒行情！！」低吼，「因為我有魅力就愛上我難道是我的錯！？」

 

　　Damian給他一個大大的白眼，「你的安撫實際上做了什麼？」

　　「我——」

 

　　Damian立刻掐了一下他的手腕催促他繼續。

　　「我……」Jason心虛爆表，明明知道自己沒做錯，「我抱著她……」

　　「 **你．抱．她！？** 」每一個字都是一個大寫的咆哮，Damian現在簡直想提刀去跟那個塔瑪蘭公主單挑！

　　「那你要我怎麼做？她在恐慌！所以我請她其他隊友找來夜翼的衣服，對她來說人類只是影像跟氣味，所以我——」

　　「 **穿了夜翼的衣服！！？** 」

　　「……」Jason愣了一下，「對喔還有這個選項……」

　　Damian的臉臭得像他下一秒就會提來夜翼跟星火的人頭。

 

　　Jason在男友殺氣騰騰準備離開時張開四肢巴住他，「冷靜點！Damian！」

　　「放手！這是命令！」

　　「享受被自己的仁慈打臉的滋味吧小少主！ **我可以拒絕你的命令！** 」Jason抱得更緊了，「我拿夜翼的衣服給星火拿著讓他喊他男友的名字而已！ **而已！** 」

 

　　本來準備把Jason丟回床上固定住的Damian停下動作，挺起的上身再次將男友壓了回去。

 

　　「你又幹嘛！？」Jason反而也警戒起來。

　　「仔細說這部份。」

　　「哪部份？」

　　「你安撫她時說的每句話。」

　　「說那幹嘛？我又沒催眠她叫她愛我！」

　　「說！」

　　「……」Jason的臉繃在一塊，不知道是憤怒還是其他什麼使他臉頰與耳根紅潤，「『想……想像妳的男友，想著夜翼。』」

　　「繼續。」

 

　　換Jason給他一個白眼，屏著氣心臟在劇烈跳動……

　　他迴避Damian的眼神，沒過一秒鐘腦袋就被掰回正位，被迫要看著上方的主人。

 

　　「『他會保護妳，他會給妳一個安生之所，已經沒事了，Kori，如果妳真的受不了，妳可以叫他的名字，』……」Jason咬咬唇，他為什麼要說出那個好像在跟Damian告白的過程……

 

　　「『他一定會來救妳。』」

 

-tbc-


	24. Chapter 24

24.

 

　　Damian不計較Jason在被允許喊他名字後明明有安全感卻什麼都不表現出來，也不計較Jason從來沒跟他說過這個，Damian簡直爽到要飛天了。

　　Jason在他身下紅著臉，不斷在迴避他的視線，時不時地扭動身體想逃開。

　　能讓Jason臉紅的事不多，就算是現在，讓他在莊園裸奔他也能做到臉不紅氣不喘，還能有理責備那些大驚小怪的Wayne家原住民們；但把他的心思挖出來讓人看就不一樣了，技術上來說，他不喜歡讓人知道他有多溫柔以及他有多愛Damian。

 

　　「我帶了很多藥回來。」Damian撫下身，拇指輕輕摩挲過青年乾燥的嘴唇，「就是那些你 **逃跑** 回來後用在身上的藥。」

　　「沒帶治療腦子的藥？」Jason扭開頭，他才不問Damian帶藥來幹嘛，反正主人若想用在他身上多的是理由。

　　「你有的多重人格問題的不用用到藥物，你們全都會屈服在我的人格魅力底下。」

　　「要治的是你的腦子！這世界就你沒資格認為自己有 **人格魅力** 。」Jason簡直想咬他了，「說不定你也有多重人格只是你不知道罷了！」

　　「別否定你有多愛我，Todd。」Damian吻上男友的鼻樑，「如果我有多重人格，無論哪一個都不會放你走。」

　　「……」Jason的身體有一瞬間的僵硬，「還好你沒有！」Jason用額頭撞一下他，「你一個人格就可以操我半天！兩個我就死給你看！」

　　「只要你還有一口氣在我就不會讓你死。」

　　「你不會要把我丟進你外公的洗腳水裡吧……？」

　　「那是下下策。」

 

　　看過拉薩路池水相關的紀錄影片後（例如Ra's穿著小褲褲頹廢地走進去然後勇猛地吼叫甩動他的秀髮），Jason還真不想進去那裡面泡上一泡……

 

　　Jason打從心底發涼，「你居然真的考慮過……」

　　「那當然。」Damian給他一個頗具自信的微笑，讓Jason的雞皮疙瘩更熱鬧了……

 

★

 

　　隔天早上非常晴朗，由於前晚沒有熬夜做功課，Dick跟Tim起得還算早（約莫11點）。

　　Dick在蝙蝠洞中找到Damian及他男友，Damian坐在電腦前的椅子上，Jason則坐在他腿邊的地板上，靠著少年的小腿呼嚕呼嚕地睡著，身上披著一件毛毯；Damian盯著電腦螢幕，時不時揉揉靠在腿邊的那團黑髮。

 

　　聽見有人靠近的聲音，Damian回過頭睨了他名義上的大哥一眼，眼神兇惡好像在說若敢吵醒Jason他就打斷他的腿一樣。

 

　　前一晚也被威脅過的Dick忍下翻白眼的衝動，額頭的青筋跳啊跳的，要不是Alfred認為促進兄弟和諧跟促進血液循環一樣重要，他還沒打算這麼快跟Damian和好。

 

　　『這是你做的？』Dick用唇語這麼說，發現Damian已經查到昨晚Gorden局長手裡死者的犯案嫌疑人了。

　　『沒錯， **是我** ，跟你無關，Grayson。』Damian一點好臉色也沒擺給他看。

　　『我以為你對查案沒有興趣，』撇了一眼依舊睡得很熟的Jason，『蝙蝠洞很冷，為你男友好，下次你可以讓他睡禁閉室，裡頭有空調。』

　　『我知道，不用你提醒。』

　　『……』Dick的太陽穴又抽痛了，刺蝟至少還有柔軟的肚腹，Damian卻是滿身滿身的刺，而且好像不扎人就不舒服一樣，『Alfred提醒我們該吃中餐了。』

 

　　Damian這才發現已經接近中午了，跟Jason在洞內翻查這件其實跟他無關的案件忙了一個晚上，只稍微吃過一點青年從廚房裡頭帶來的宵夜，Jason睡著之後他就沒再進食了。

　　現在剛好告一段落，他也有點餓，這時該叫醒Jason帶他去吃飯還是帶他回房間讓他繼續睡？

 

　　Damian像在幫寵物順毛那樣梳開男友的頭髮，還沒完全想好要叫醒Jason還是抱他回房間，他腿邊的青年突然抖了一下皺緊眉頭，呼吸變得急促起來……

 

　　「唔……」Jason在睡夢中咬住牙齒，「Da……Damian……」

　　被叫喚名字的少年還沒來得及思考Jason為什麼會做惡夢（Jason已經很久不再做惡夢了），立刻做出反應，用會發出啪啪聲的力道拍打青年的臉頰。

　　「醒來！Todd！」

 

　　Damian主動拍醒Jason讓Dick嚇了好大一跳，剛剛是誰怕男友被吵醒想打斷誰的腿來著？

 

　　「唔……」睡在少年腿邊的青年又抖了一下。

　　「做惡夢？」

　　「嗯……」還有點想睡地瞇著眼，「你搶了我的舒芙蕾鬆餅……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　Jason左看右看，「我的鬆餅呢？剛剛還看到的……你藏去哪了Damian？」

 

　　Damian像鬆了口氣般地靠回椅背上，「你要吃我就給你買，少在那邊一副我虐待你的樣子。」

　　「你有沒有虐待我你自己清楚，既然要買的話我要吃你第一次帶我去甜點店的那間。」

　　「不是第二間有翠西的那間？」

　　「別再提翠西……」青年垮下臉，他就知道他的主人最記恨了。

　　「不想她了？」Damian皮笑肉不笑地扯扯嘴角，「她現在肯定大學畢業了。」

　　Jason嘖一聲睡意全無，「不想了不想了，怎麼敢想你以外的人？」

 

　　「冒昧問一下……」一直被晾在旁邊的Dick突然說，一直把人晾在旁邊的小情侶抬頭看他時也稍微露出驚訝的表情，好像他們根本就忘了夜翼的存在，Dick覺得有點受傷……

　　「問什麼？」

 

　　「翠西是？」

　　「我幻想中的暗戀對象。」Jason一本正經地回答。

 

　　——這讓人怎麼接話……

　　——既然都是在幻想了卻還是『暗戀』會不會有點不通人情……為什麼不是『交往』對象？

　　Dick傻愣在原地好幾秒，他突然想起阿卡姆精神病院的電話號碼。

 

　　「那她……現在怎麼了？」

　　「你有聽見『幻想』兩個字嗎？」

　　「有，我得判斷你的精神狀況然後……」發現Damian正在發出殺氣，Dick垮下肩膀，「跟你男友討論要不要帶你去看醫生。」究竟是誰有病啊……

 

　　Damian發出贊同的哼聲，這個莊園總算有人明白想對Jason做什麼得先經過他同意了。

 

★

 

　　晚上他們順利將兇手帶給Gorden局長，這次Damian沒有突然想要斬首對方讓所有人都鬆了口氣，除了Jason，他表示淡定，Damian本來就不是殺人狂。

 

　　「我剛認識Damian的時候，與其說他是個嗜血狂魔，不如果他是個不知道生命重量的……」想了一下，「『幼童』。」

　　「……」Tim用在看愛情傻瓜的眼神看著Jason。

　　「任何人，我說的包括你們在內，小時候也都有不斷捻死螞蟻或昆蟲的經驗，沒為什麼，就只是單純地不曉得自己正在毀滅螞蟻的夢想跟人生……不對，蟻生。」

 

　　Tim好一會兒後才點點頭，他能理解這個比喻，如果套用了刺客聯盟的背景，輕視一個生命更是理所當然，Damian從小所受的訓練都不是以愛為名，當然對生命也不會特別尊重。

 

　　「那你呢？你曾幫Ra's al Ghul跑過腿？」

　　「現在在分析我是否為潛在威脅？」

　　「就只是了解一下，你可以不用回答我。」

　　Jason也不是真的在意，他看著蝙蝠洞的螢幕，輕描淡寫地說著：「Damian的外公有一份名單，我照著那名單幫他挪去不少絆腳石，直到Damian回來由他接手。」

 

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　他倆同時沉默一下子，這不是個愉快的話題，Jason的表情中有種淺淺的隱忍，一時間Tim也說不出有什麼不對，可他似乎能感覺得出來那並非自願行為……

 

　　「那你，還有可能做嗎？」

　　Tim的問題拉回Jason的視線，他看向旁邊的紅羅賓，「有。」想也不想地回答，沒有一絲說謊的跡象。

　　紅羅賓又安靜了幾秒鐘，「跟Damian一樣遇到人口販子的時候？你知道我問這個只是想要盡可能地避免『情況』發生，或知道什麼時候該阻止你。」

　　「你願意這麼說我就放心了，Tim。」Jason突然笑出來。

 

　　被那個笑容弄得有點不安的Tim維持一貫的表情繼續問：「所以，『情況』是什麼？」

　　「說不定你會後悔問我，紅羅賓喲～」Jason狡黠地露出他的小虎牙。

　　「……」他現在就後悔了。

 

　　Jason在認識Damian之前就知道蝙蝠俠的作風了，他在被綁去中東前就知道蝙蝠俠不是高譚人的希望了，……可蝙蝠俠的兒子是，Damian是他的希望。

　　他這雙手的使命是Damian幫他找回來的，意在讓他不會做違背自己心意的事，他也被禁止做血腥的任務……

 

　　所以，會讓Jason最終選擇奪人性命的情況……

 

　　「如果有人把槍口指向Damian，我不會有半點猶豫。」Jason眼中帶著笑意，口吻卻非常認真，「既然你已經知道了，就好好保護Damian吧～」

　　Tim差點請Bart回去半分鐘前打自己巴掌。

 

 

-tbc-

 

說個無關的

很喜歡動畫蝙蝠俠之子裡頭夜翼第一次遇到Damian時說的那句：精神病患者日漸年輕化啊……（無奈笑）


	25. Chapter 25

25.

 

　　僅僅是再過了兩天，Jason就察覺到他跟Damian……不對，是Dick跟Damian之間有了什麼奇妙的變化。

 

　　Damian的：『與你無關，Grayson。』從一天五次 **以上** 降為一天 **低於** 五次，而且他們開始會對練、會和平地探討一個案子，他們甚至會開始炫耀自己的另一半。

 

　　沒有參與到Damian跟Dick感情變好的過程的Jason抱著一大碗薯片坐在訓練室的角落，被當成談話的對象他心裡有點複雜……

 

　　炫耀完彼此的伴侶後夜翼跟Damian總算開始對練，Dick的格鬥技巧很好，除了花俏一點之外，其他動作可說是毫無破綻。

　　Damian看上去有點享受跟Dick對練時的過程，Jason可以理解這種遇到可敬對手的心情，畢竟刺客們可不敢用盡全力攻擊小少主；刺客聯盟裡頭敢沒大沒小攻擊小少主的只有Jason而已，但Jason一次也沒有打贏過Damian，就算靠色誘也沒打贏過，反而還因此落得直不起腰的下場。

 

　　然後這場練手若要說『友好』也不見得，Damian從頭到尾都是嫌棄臉，說的話也全都是嘲諷；倒是Dick的脾氣不知道在好什麼，正常人這樣還不生氣嗎？前晚他們一起夜巡的時候還是吵得很兇啊……

 

　　Tim帶著爆米花加入Jason的角落（他跟Jason之間的距離大概可以再塞下兩個成年男性），見青年那皺著眉頭的模樣再往他的視線看過去，便曉得Jason在 **不爽** 什麼了。

 

　　「我以為你不會吃醋。」

　　「什麼醋？」往嘴裡塞了一大口薯片，眼睛仍直直盯著Dick跟Damian，看他倆在軟墊上把彼此摔過來摔過去。

　　「你那表情像男友跟別的男人跑了。」

　　「哼，不是我在自誇，」Jason立刻朝Tim扯高自己的嘴角，「Damian愛我愛到想把我揉進他的骨頭裡。」

　　「確實。」Tim嘆了口氣，「我觀察了一下，發覺你真的把他照顧得很好。那傢伙若是單純的戀兄情節，會喜歡比自己年紀大的角色的話……」指了指Dick。

　　Jason的手握著另一把薯片，瞪著Tim瞠目結舌。

 

　　此時跟Dick互相纏鬥在一起的Damian注意到角落的倆倆相望，纏鬥中也不望繃緊神經。

　　「 **Tim Drake** **！離我男友遠點！！** 」

 

　　Jason殺氣騰騰地瞪回去，Dick的雙腿絞在Damian的脖子上，就一個沒注意他們就黏一塊了……

　　「 **Dick Grayson** **！離我男友遠點！！** 」

 

　　「huh？」Dick好氣又好笑地看過去，Jason的眼神在Damian身上，看來只是在做反抗而已……

　　這故事告訴我們為什麼辦公室戀情總不被看好，尤其當對方還是自己老闆的時候。

 

　　「……」Tim發誓他不是故意的。

　　Jason大力放下薯片碗，大力拽起旁邊的紅羅賓胳膊，將他扯離了地面。

　　「走！」

　　「去哪！？」Tim驚恐跟Damian暴躁同時問。

　　「 **約會！！** 」

　　「 **站住！！** 」

 

　　Dick還絞著Damian，實在不曉得自己該不該放開，他不能判斷Damian會去殺了Tim還是Jason……

 

★

 

　　於是Damian跟Jason吵了半天的架、打了半天的架，一直到吃晚飯後的夜巡前他們都沒說話，Dick跟Tim都很自覺地離他們遠點，並不是想要置身事外，只是擔心自己太靠近其中一方、另一個就會炸裂。

　　但是夜巡總是會開始，Damian有任何不滿都由馬爾杜克發洩在所有『見義勇為』上，Dick為此捏了大把冷汗，當然又跟這位還不能稱作是義警的少年吵起來。

　　Jason這次沒有待在蝙蝠洞裡頭幫忙調解，他甚至不在蝙蝠洞裡；Tim有他自己的案子稍微離開一陣，Alfred無法報告Jason的去向似乎讓Damian更暴躁，把罪犯打到 **半死不活** 都算是手下留情，今晚他差點無論小偷大盜、販毒拉皮條都無差別送去輪迴。

 

　　「你只是跟男朋友吵架而已，那些人（罪犯）不知道你們吵架了，你把他們打成這樣他們以後真的不敢做壞事了。」

　　「別用 **惋惜** 的口吻對我說這件事，夜翼。」

　　「……」我現在是蝙蝠俠來著，「嘛，我並不是惋惜，你也很有給罪犯帶來心理陰影的天份。」終究是一個血緣的孩子啊……

　　Damian沒搭理他，他想要的話，他可以給全世界帶來心理陰影。

 

　　「關於你跟你男朋友，我有一種感覺，不曉得這麼問會不會冒犯到你……」

　　「會。」

　　「我都還沒說是什麼，」代理蝙蝠俠嘆了口氣，「你對你男友出軌的提防就好像從來沒見過正常對象似的。」

　　「……」

 

　　Damian依舊沒有回話，他前陣子的確有過這樣的過渡期，而且沒記錯的話還在這個月以內。

　　雖然不能說生活在自由國度的每個自由人都擁有同樣條件，但Wayne家的原住民們至少都能好好跟Jason交談，在Damian的視角中他們根本不排斥表現自己的魅力，即使是有意無意的，都讓Damian覺得高譚充滿了威脅。

　　只有當全世界只剩兩種人時Damian才會敢到安心，要嘛是奴隸、要嘛是他的手下，偏偏他又下定決心要讓Jason待在高譚。

　　後來如果不是Jason對Grayson的女朋友說了那些話，Damian真的不覺得自己『扣掉主人身份後』的份量有重到讓Jason不會動搖。

 

　　回到原點，Jason又是為了什麼跟他動怒？他驅除男友身邊的蚊蟲蒼蠅又不是一天兩天的事了，有必要氣到去跟Drake約會嗎？……嘖。

 

　　「你的臉色越來越難看了，小D。」

　　「別那樣叫我。」Damian翻了他一個白眼。

 

★

 

　　Jason的心情算不上好，有某種跟Tim所說的『忌妒』相差不遠的東西在他心中拉扯，更多的好像是不甘心。

　　他鎖上了門，好像鎖上有用似的，他趴在客房的床上，心中堵著一口氣無從發洩。

 

　　Tim說的沒錯，Damian確實是欠缺一個照顧他的人才會不小心愛上比自己大的青年，這點Jason很久以前就想過了；Dick Grayson縱使是他名義上的哥哥，畢竟沒有血緣關係……Jason以為只有自己能包容Damian的脾氣，那個Grayson不只能容忍還打得過刺客聯盟的小少主，好像從哪方面來看都無可挑剔……

 

×

 

　　夜巡結束後Damian就直接去找Jason，他的奴隸擅自收拾了一間客房並把自己關進去而不是騎車逃走，在同一個屋簷底下卻想要躲避他，這反抗得很嚴重了。

 

　　「Todd。」Damian撬開窗戶，沒等床上的人吼他就鑽了進去。

　　「……」Jason瞪著他，表情糟得讓Damian想起他第一次向奴隸告白時的樣子。

 

　　那瞬間Damian似乎明白了什麼，這也是他最擔憂的一點。

 

　　「別告訴我你從來沒認為要我去娶一個自由人是壞主意。」

　　「我還在跟你吵架，Damian，」Jason躺回床上，「另外，那一直都不是壞主意。」

 

　　Damian咬著牙，Jason並沒有說『不是壞主意』是吵架還是Damian娶自由人，有可能涵蓋兩個，原來Jason至今為止都還是覺得他跟自由人在一起比較好些。

 

　　「所以這次你要給我的對象不是哪個皇宮貴族的女兒，而是那個冒牌蝙蝠俠？」

　　「……」Jason沒有回話，他從沒這麼想過，他只是覺得諷刺，他來Wayne莊園就是煩惱Damian太尖銳而傷了本來能成為他家人的人，結果青年居然再次意識到如果Damian想跟他分手是為了哪個自由人，那將一點也不奇怪。

 

　　「回答我，Todd，」聲音強硬，Damian卻是很輕地坐在Jason旁邊，「你想要我跟別人在一起？」

　　「……」Jason看向他，至少這個答案他還是非常明確的，「不想。」

　　「那就別再去想不會發生的事。」

　　Jason亂糟糟地揉了自己的臉，「我不曉得，Damian，我甚至預想過你跟別人在一起的情況。」

　　「你說過了。」

　　「對，但那時候你身邊該死的沒有合適的自由人。」

　　Damian抬高一邊眉毛，他的男友到何時才會相信自己不會被自由人比下去？

 

　　「現在也沒有， **永遠不會有** 。」

　　「你到底哪來的自信？我的小少主。」

　　「既然知道我是你的，就安分一點。」

　　Jason背過身去，「我不知道這話還能反過來說。」

　　Damian吻了一下他的臉頰，「在我決定你跟Drake約會需要得到什麼懲罰之前，我想怎麼說就怎麼說。」

　　Jason不甘心地磨著牙，「喝下午茶而已……」

 

　　見Jason有被轉移注意力，Damian拍了一下青年的屁股就走進浴室，他還沒脫下裝備呢。

　　「進來服侍我洗澡。」

　　「我們還在吵架。」

　　「進來！」

　　「……」Jason坐起身，「嘖……」

 

★

 

　　隔天Jason跟Damian正常如初地出現在客廳，Jason看起來神清氣爽。

　　前一個晚上兩人在浴室裡頭看著彼此接吻，Jason得承認他還是有點受不了Damian溫柔看著他，把兩顆墨綠色的眼珠都裝滿他的倒影，就好像他真的是他的世界一樣；結果他跟Damian **只有洗澡** 而已，老是精力旺盛的小少主沒再把他壓在什麼位置亂來。

 

　　「早安，Grayson。」Jason拍拍Dick的椅背，「怎麼沒看到Tim？」

　　「他昨晚查案查到很晚，不太適合起來吃早餐。」

　　「他確實該好好睡一下了～」坐定位後Jason手環胸，饒有意思地看著拿起咖啡杯的Dick，「你對Damian說了什麼？Grayson？」

　　Damian皺了一下眉。

 

　　Dick看了一眼自己名義上的弟弟跟弟弟的男友，果然他的提議還是太明顯了嗎？Jason居然有發現那不是Damian自己想的？

 

　　「我只說了『幾乎所有的吵架都不能靠上床解決』。」Dick看看Damian又看看Jason，「還有『你男友有沒有意願很重要。』」

 

　　Jason有點愣住了，他沒想到Damian真的能接受這樣的提議，那個一言不合就把他丟到床上的小少主？

　　「好吧，我突然覺得你跟Grayson在一起也能有良善的影響。」

　　Damian瞪了他一眼，「再提起這件事我就把你操到下不了床。」

 

　　Dick狀況外，他不曉得原來這事兒真的跟他有關，他以為只是情侶間的小打變成大鬧而已……？

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

26.

 

　　Jason總能將探戈跟華爾滋跳成同樣的舞步，警戒又挑釁的表情加上柔軟而貼身的勾引，再帶上一些攻擊力十足的旋轉，——不得不說，Damian也蠻喜歡這樣的：Jason的不可預期與難以馴服。

 

　　Tim站在書房的門口往裡頭看，這是他這三天以來第一次出現在莊園中，一些瑣碎到讓他煩躁的案子使得他的表情跟著僵化。

　　書房裡頭的兩個男人黏在一塊，Damian可能沒注意到他的凝視而把自己的目光都放在男友身上，明明年紀比較小卻滿滿寵溺的眼神有種說不出的違和感。

 

　　「嘿，Tim！」跟Damian繞了一圈發現門口多了個人的Jason朝他打了個招呼，「你還活著！」

　　「……」Tim試圖放鬆自己的表情，「嗯，是啊。」

 

　　Damian把正要脫離他懷抱的男友拉回懷中，「我准你過去了？」

　　Jason哼哼哼地笑著，「沒有，老闆，但你兄弟失蹤了三天。」

　　「他不是我兄弟。」Damian堵住青年的嘴，禁錮好他的腰，防止一不注意就跑出去。

　　Tim的臉又緊繃起來，「是啊，我們不是兄弟，我剛好住在他生物學老爸的屋簷底下而已。」說完就淡漠地走了。

 

　　「他怎麼了？」下巴靠在男友身上的Jason愣了愣。

　　「與你無關。」扳回Jason的臉，Damian轉了個身避免他再看門口的位置。

　　「哼，那什麼與我有關？」

　　「我。」

　　「典型的暴君。」Jason反抗性質地扭了扭身子，無奈這舉動不知為啥反而讓少年笑了。

 

　　自從那天晚上之後Damian保持了一個不算壓抑但很安全的距離，他們會親吻、會擁抱、睡也睡在一起，他沒再二話不說就撕破Jason的衣物打他屁股、或因為各種原因把他丟到床上操個沒完。

　　Jason不曉得Grayson都跟Damian說了什麼，但他得承認這個轉變還不錯——就是他有點不習慣不是自己讓Damian改變，因為他還得習慣除了自己以外還有沒血緣關係的人能改變Damian。

　　這很特別，雖然他也不覺得自己有改變Damian什麼，各方面來說Damian仍然是個混蛋。

 

　　「你說要教我彈琴，」Jason搓搓Damian的腰，「你現在在彈我的屁股。」

　　「那你怎麼還沒發出聲音？」

　　「OOOOOH～～～YEEEEEESSSSSSS——」

　　「夠了！這招你就用不膩！」

　　「因為你永遠會吃癟～」

 

　　Damian給他一個白眼，把他拉到琴邊，「坐過去。」

　　「琴鍵上還是椅子上？」

　　Damian又翻白眼了，「椅子。」

 

　　到柔軟的椅子上後，Jason掀開沈重的黑色琴蓋，「你有沒有想過當你接受 **我想找你做愛的時候你才碰我** 的提議，就表示你大概得過上跟出家沒兩樣的生活？」

　　「……」Damian沒有表示，只是看著黑白的琴鍵好一會兒。

 

　　仔細想想Jason真的沒有主動跟他要求要做愛過，所以他大概也做好了形同禁慾的心理準備，在他同意Grayson的觀點的時候。

 

　　「你這次傻得不清～」看出少年眼中某種堅定的決絕，Jason不說感動是假的，「就算我沒勾引你，你也可以勾引我對吧？」

　　Damian依舊沒有回答，只要他一句話，Jason都會為他張開雙腿。

　　如果不是有人 **好心** 點出來，他都不認為自己有事沒事就把Jason操到下不了床的行為不是愛意，而是洩慾。

　　他允許Jason想要的時候可以來勾引他，允許Jason不想要的時候說不要，可他又常用主人的身份把奴隸——無論是說謊還是真的——的拒絕壓下。

 

　　Damian在高譚的日子不只是出遊逛街買東西、吃飯夜巡打罪犯，他還觀察了普通人類的生活作息、親人間的相處模式；夜巡的時候他也會遇到爭吵中的各種人，無論那些爭吵內容對他來說有多庸俗，那都鐵錚錚地告訴他這就是人類社會，沒有奴隸主、沒有奴隸、沒有相對高等的自由人。

　　但Jason仍舊只有在他面前才會表現出他最真實的一面，帶點張狂、帶點叛逆的憤怒，就連是面對Dick、Tim或Alfred，他的奴隸習慣性裝瘋賣傻，永遠都不做得比主人更突出、也會習慣性地在他們正常來說應該並肩的場合中稍稍往後站一點。

　　Damian不確定自己是什麼時候意識到這些的，有可能是Jason帶回來的那個箱子給他啟發、也有可能是他回來之後Jason沒再拒絕過他，而且他的奴隸也沒發現自己似乎在做違背心意的事……

 

　　「還是我要教你怎麼勾引我？Damian？」Jason蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

　　「勾引一個從來沒幻想跟我做愛的人？」Damian抬高一邊眉毛，「不如教你彈琴，轉過去看琴鍵。」

　　「我連樂譜都不會看。」

　　「Ludwig van Beethoven聾了還能做詞作曲。」

　　「呃，可是我叫Jason Todd對吧？」

 

★

 

　　Jason不下一次見Damian在跟夜翼對練的時候被夜翼壓制在地，Damian從小到大的價值觀都傾向於更多的力量、更多的權利，他能聽進去所認可的對象的聲音，Jason非常慶幸夜翼不是反派也不是神經病，他可無法忍受除了自己以外還有人能帶壞Damian。

 

　　同樣的Jason也有他能做的，就是影響Kori。

 

　　「我實在無法想像你們平常都吃什麼，外賣？」看著一片狼藉的廚房，Jason以為這裡不是Wayne莊園。

　　「Dick喜歡麥片，我們的食櫃裡頭有很多。」Kori尷尬地對他笑笑。

　　Jason的表情垮了下來，「一場悲戀正在形成。」

　　「沒有你想得那麼糟，Jay。」

 

　　她說服不了Jason，後者有些絕望地搖頭，他不能每餐都餵Damian麥片，不，一餐都不行！

　　「我可以多教妳幾道菜，從早餐開始。」

　　「你真的太好了，Jason。」

　　「妳會煎荷包蛋嗎？熱了鍋子放點油、蛋敲碎一個角打進鍋子裡？」

　　「我看過但沒嘗試過。」

 

　　於是第一課便是荷包蛋、培根跟香腸。

 

　　「所以妳的『快速學語言的技能』等於接吻？」Jason不可置信地看著她，「太犯規了！怪不得妳男友不要妳學阿拉伯語。」

　　「重點不是語言，是親吻這件事。」

　　「沒錯，親吻……噢噢，小火就好！」Jason在旁邊下指導棋，看穿著斜肩T恤的紅髮公主在廚房裡緊張的移動，「再小一點，火不用開太大，公主，蛋要過熟了！」

　　Kori總把火調到合適的大小時，他倆都鬆了口氣，只是幾顆荷包蛋弄得像打仗一樣。

 

　　「我可以跟你聊那件事嗎？Jason？」等到她的荷包蛋總算穩定一點，她靦腆地眨眨眼睛，「我一直沒有機會當面答謝你。」

　　聽出星火在談論哪件事，Jason不曉得該做什麼表情，「……小事而已。」

　　Kori的臉上出現少女般的紅暈，「我沒想過那會是一個好方法，當我迷失的時候，如果不是你的聲音指引我，我又會去哪裡？」她溫柔地看著身邊的青年，「我清醒後想起你，你肯定也是某人的希望，無論是誰都該珍惜你。」

　　「……」Jason表面平靜地看著她，心臟用力跳著，他祈求自己的臉上不要出現什麼大到能被察覺的表情，他很想反駁說其實情況是反過來的，卻怕在這個話題上著墨太多。

　　那個當下Jason隱約從塔瑪蘭公主絕望又瘋狂的眼中察覺到一些不該由他問出口的問題，除了安撫她不要破壞泰坦塔之外，他大概沒有他有建設性的事可以做。

　　這個世界上多得是有悲慘過去的人，雖然Kori什麼也沒說，Jason也不曉她實際看見什麼幻覺，就只是認為她需要一個心靈上的指標……就跟過去的他一樣，光是意識到有個人在自己前方堅定不移地為他遮風擋雨，可怕的事情就一件一件地減少了。

 

　　「呃，」Tim一臉疲憊地出現在門口，發出聲音打斷他們的深情對望，「我只是來拿杯咖啡……Alfred呢？」

　　「他在蝙蝠洞，你該進食而不是喝咖啡，」Jason把Kori試做的成品放到他面前，「剛好有現成的早餐。」

　　Tim看了一圈，「你們做了中餐的量。」

　　「因為差不多要吃中餐了？」Jason跟Kori聳了個肩。

　　Tim又看看推到自己手邊的那盤東西，四顆熟與半熟的全蛋、『一疊』培根、比他手指數量還多的香腸，「我只是想要一杯咖啡。」

　　「你該進食而不是喝咖啡。」Jason貼心地給了他叉子。

　　「無意冒犯，調味料什麼的有放對嗎？」

　　「以我的性命擔保，非常完美。」Kori對他眨眨眼。

　　「……」Tim看看Jason又看看Kori，最後放棄般地拿起那盤早餐，「沒錯，你們是對的，我該進食。」

 

　　最後也不是只有Tim吃了試做品，消耗掉大量熱量的Dick很給面子，Damian看到食物的時候只吃了Jason準備的，他拒絕動星火搞出來的致癌物。

 

★

 

　　Tim的臉色最近都很難看，也不曉得是不是跟Bruce今晚就回來了有關係，或他那無止盡的案子——至少目前為止Tim還沒透露出他接了什麼案子，在他願意分享（或求助）之前，其他人只能一天又一天地看他往喪屍的形象邁進。

 

　　「你弟這樣真的可以嗎？」Jason有點緊張地看著比他年輕的青年走過轉角時渾渾噩噩地撞上櫃子。

　　「呃，以我的立場來說我應該阻止他這麼對待自己。」

　　「但是……？」

　　「但是我阻止了他還是會這樣。」

　　「聽起來你們感情也沒多好。」

 

　　Damian靜靜的，想起昨天跟Drake快速擦身而過時從他身上感受到煩躁，應該跟他手上那盤賣相很差的食物沒有關係……？

  

　　「晚上Alfred跟我會去接Bruce的機，你們呢？」

　　「晚一點我會帶Todd出去走走。」

　　「好吧，車鑰匙都在車庫裡頭，你們有看上哪一輛嗎？」

 

　　Damian跟Jason互看一眼，後者淺淺地笑了。

 

　　「停蝙蝠洞那一輛。」


	27. Chapter 27

27.

 

　　閃爍的霓虹燈點亮黑暗的街道，潮濕的空氣在大樓外層染上水霧，Jason從來沒有用這個角度俯視過高譚，原來當他還在犯罪小巷裡頭討生活時，在高樓上的目光中他就像牆上一個污點，看不清面貌、小小黑黑的。

 

　　「我喜歡這裡。」Jason說，靠在一隻滴水獸旁邊，「我也喜歡這隻滴水獸～」

　　Damian抬起一邊的眉毛，多米諾面具下看不清他的眼神。

 

　　Jason是第一次跟穿著制服的Damian約會，他們偷了蝙蝠車跟一些用得上的道具，在高譚的高空中跳躍。

　　以往每次使用到道具的都不是好的回憶，只有這次不是，這也是第一次Jason跟Damian離開那個小少主的房間，單獨呆在高處欣賞某個地方。

 

　　Jason回過頭對少年哼哼笑了聲，疑惑地看著他坐到自己左邊，誇張地說：「你居然沒說你要殺了滴水獸？」

　　從馬爾杜克稍微仰頭的反應來看，他應該在面具底下翻了一大大大大大的白眼。

 

　　然後他們在那看了一會兒的夜景，Jason不曉得為什麼今晚說要帶他出來兜風的Damian特別沉默，跟早上在琴房跟他調情——更正，調琴的少年根本判若兩人。

 

　　每次在高處Jason都會忍不住想起Damian在刺客聯盟的那個房間，正式成為刺客聯盟主人的Damian al Ghul應該住進最高塔才符合他的身份，然而他只派人定期打掃他外公與母親的房間，自己則住在他原本的房間，完全沒有身為老大的自覺。

　　在刺客聯盟中，他習慣打理Damian的一切，習慣表現恃寵而驕對底下的刺客得寸進尺、掌管Damian給予他的一切，現在不知道為什麼特別想念……

 

　　「我已經在高譚待超過半個月了，老闆。」

　　「有什麼問題？」

　　「問題是沒有……」Jason咬咬唇，「你打算什麼時候讓我回去？」

　　「回哪？」

　　「……刺客聯盟？」還有哪？

　　「……你想回去？」

　　Jason嘆了口氣，這個嘆氣並不是個好兆頭，至少Damian並不希望Jason露出那一副想抽菸又沒帶菸在身上的表情。

 

　　「在回來之前我以為我會想一輩子待在這裡，剛回來的時候也蠻新鮮的，我……」Jason看著遠方說，「我不曉得……這座城市是我熟悉中的樣子，味道、人民、聲音、語言、犯罪……」

　　Damian想都沒想地握住他的手。

 

　　「謝了，」Jason朝他拱拱肩膀，然後有點沈重地看著Damian握著他的手，「可是我不熟悉這樣的生活，」一直欺騙自己可以跟那些自由人一樣，「我的生活重心只要有你就夠了，太多能分心的東西只會讓我煩躁……當然，也會讓你煩躁。」

　　Damian想開口說些什麼，他那個失去自由的男友已經把頭靠在他的肩膀上，暗暗的綠色眼珠沒什麼焦距地看著底下零星的車輛。

 

　　「反正你已經跟Grayson打好關係了，我也不用再待下去了吧？」

　　Damian將臉頰貼上旁邊墨黑色的頭髮，「我需要你待在高譚。」最終，年輕主人這麼說。

　　「……」Jason的表情閃過一霎那的遲疑，「算是個任務？」

　　「是個任務。」

　　青年點點頭，「好吧，我待著。」

 

★

 

　　Bruce的回歸帶來了一個新的消息：他已經與Selina Kyle——也就是貓女——求婚，並且得到了一個『我願意』作為答覆。

　　在一片『感謝上帝您總算願意定下來了Bruce老爺』跟『作為你的夥伴，我們真的為你感到開心，Bruce』聲音中，他們還同時聽見Damian的頭頂上方正在打雷。

 

　　「您想保住每一顆罪犯的腦袋是您的決定，現在您打算讓其中一個慣竊獲得與您共享一張床的關係？」

 

　　Bruce意外冷靜，他完全有考慮過說出這個消息之後，他的親生兒子與他許久沒見面的第一句話會是在什麼情況下發生……要嘛是不表態、要嘛是反對，但Damian不但兩樣都沒做，直接用質疑的方式去懷疑蝙蝠俠如何打破自己的規則。

　　他們之間的氣場一度很緊張，Damian跟Jason都沒有Bruce跟貓女在交往的情報——當然Dick、Tim跟Alfred也沒有，但他們有蝙蝠俠與貓女一直以來都在藕斷絲連的情報——虧就虧在，Damian甚至不曉得貓女跟蝙蝠俠在藕斷絲連。

　　Dick跟Tim完全不會介意Bruce跟誰交往是因為他們沒跟Bruce分享任何血緣關係，Damian不一樣，他身上留著一半蝙蝠俠的血，提供他另一半血液的女人也還活著，縱使少年很清楚他的父親跟母親之間已經沒有任何情愫可言，絕無複合可能，也很清楚Bruce Wayne已經不只是一名能為自己行為自理的成年人（他還是個中年人），有跟全世界女人交往、結婚的權利——但是跟罪犯！？……蝙蝠俠與貓女？完全的對立關係？

 

　　「我並不是想做沒有意義的反對，父親，您確定您已經考慮完全才做這個決定的嗎？」

　　「是的，Damian，我不會拿我的 **終生** 開玩笑。」

 

　　Jason不知道為什麼鬆了一口氣，雖然Damian的臉色還是很差、Bruce的表情緊繃，他們對話的語氣比任何人想像中的都要 **和平** 。（而且怎麼說呢？至少Damian沒有提刀衝出去說要殺了貓女，真是可喜可賀。）

 

　　Damian跟Bruce去另一邊『聊聊』的時候Dick跟Alfred也明顯地跟Jason一樣解除警戒，老管家忍不住說出口：「就好像 **年紀輕輕就成為蝙蝠俠** 這事兒不是拿終生開玩笑似的。」

　　「所以他總算找到人讓他接受幸福了，別糾結了，Alfred。」

　　Alfred露出一抹溫柔的微笑，「我絕對沒有。」

 

　　Dick看向旁邊的Jason，這個年紀僅次於他年輕的青年也平穩地觀察自己的伴侶。

　　「恭喜你們，Grayson。」注意到Dick在看自己，Jason說。

　　「Bruce還沒確定婚禮時間，不過我們還有非常多的事要做。」

　　「呃……Damian打算讓我繼續留在高譚，或許我能幫上忙，但當花童我年紀顯然已經不合格了。」

　　「哈，我們之間沒人需要當花童，這點我可以向你保證，」Dick手環著胸，突然打趣地問：「那你跟Damian呢？」

　　「什麼我跟Damian？」Jason反問，他有注意到旁邊Tim的動作好像停頓一下……？

　　「你們這麼穩定，沒考慮過結婚嗎？」

　　「……」Jason一時沒反應過來，只覺得腦子裡頭好像有什麼東西在叫，「沒有吧？至少我沒有……而且我們那裡，兩個大男人可無法合法結婚。」

　　Dick理解般地點點頭，他忘了考量國情，「你們可以在美國公證結婚，手續辦理還算挺方便的。」

　　Jason不知道怎麼告訴Dick他沒有身份也沒有證件，他甚至比不上一個社會邊緣的流浪孤兒，「如果我跟Damian結婚，」他努力讓自己看起來在笑，「哪天我厭煩他就不能甩掉他了對吧？」

 

　　Tim又抖了一下，這次他抬頭了，「Dick，泰坦有狀況，你要回覆嗎？」

　　「你的語氣聽起來不是什麼大狀況……」Dick走到Tim的電腦旁邊。

　　「你的夥伴們在問他們會不會收到喜帖而已。」

 

　　Jason在他們的討論聲中安靜得彷彿不存在，他想自己應該能在沒人發現的狀況下回到房間裡去，可他還是把自己的腳釘在原地。

 


	28. Chapter 28

28.

 

　　淺色的窗簾隨風飄揚，Selina Kyle的公寓沒關窗，Damian得跟這個迷惑他父親的女人當面談談，婚姻是複雜而嚴肅的大事，他會用不見血的方式讓貓女打消念頭。

　　馬爾杜克輕輕落在陽台，他能感覺到床上那雙投過來的視線，似乎在觀察自己是否有威脅信。Damian也不會空手而來，一半Wayne家的血、al Ghul家的驕傲是他談判的資格與本錢，當然，或許他也能直接拿出懷中的支票簿。

 

★

 

　　隔天下午，莊園。

 

　　「很高興看到黑眼圈淡了一個色號，你案子忙完了？」Jason端來Alfred教他做的華夫餅。

　　「是啊，總算……」

 

　　自從蝙蝠俠把小丑已死的消息帶回來後，高譚發生了不少事。

　　蝙蝠俠否認是他殺了小丑，原話是『Ra's al Ghul派人殺掉小丑』，但對連Ra's al Ghul都不知道是誰的高譚人民來說， **誰** 最後見著小丑就是 **誰** 殺了他，非常簡單又不負責任的邏輯推理；當然還有另一派是選擇相信蝙蝠俠，這一派當中不包含罪犯們。

　　比起小丑的死亡，更常被提起的反而是蝙蝠俠越過的底線會帶來什麼後果，比起小丑的死亡，越過底限的蝙蝠俠、開了殺戒的義警會有多恐怖可想而知，後果就是高譚 **自發性** 地維持了好一陣子的和平，沒人敢跟會神秘出現又神秘消失的蝙蝠俠過不去。

　　直到刺客聯盟的人馬帶著一群人蝠出現在高譚，破壞可以看見的各種東西、造成重大傷亡，蝙蝠俠把最後自稱主謀的刺客移交法辦，才讓一些以為他開始殺生的高譚人民跟高譚罪犯相信他並沒有越過底限，於是諷刺的是，罪犯們又開始囂張了。

 

　　Harley Quinn是小丑的女朋友，在小丑死亡後她沈寂了好一陣子，在人蝠攻擊高譚的事件結束後，她不是去找刺客聯盟算帳，而是控訴蝙蝠俠見死不救與兇手無異，大概每次逃出阿卡姆瘋人院她就會以同樣的名目搞點事。

　　最近Tim就在處理她搞出來的大小事，雖然最後還是以把她丟進阿卡姆瘋人院告終，但他們所有人都相信這不會是最後一次。

 

　　Tim的眼睛無神地撇過華夫餅，「那是Alfred做的華夫餅嗎？」

　　「他教我做，我按自己的喜好做了一些配方的更改，你吃吃看？」

　　Tim有點不安地拿起還溫溫的華夫餅，他們都知道尊敬的Alfred一直以來都體貼並且無微不至地照顧他們所有人，努力不讓他們餓著、凍著、住著不舒服，……但是華夫餅，可能上帝跟他們的老管家開了個玩笑，只有華夫餅對他們來說是痛苦的折磨……

　　所以他希望能相信Jason改良過的華夫餅，至少能把那個像漿糊般的口感改掉……

 

　　「！！」一咬下去Tim就驚豔地醒了，「超好吃！」

　　「哈～」Jason也表現得有些意外，「我以為你們不會習慣我的口味，就沒做多少，這邊這些是Alfred做的。」

　　Tim快速地吞下口中的華夫餅，多拿了兩顆Jason做的，「今天的下午茶太精彩了！」

　　「沒錯。」Jason贊同地笑著，他不忍說他其實也知道Alfred的華夫餅不好吃，並且向Watne家的老管家坦承他吃不習慣，結果得到Alfred欣慰且了然的微笑。

　　——Alfred一直都知道他的華夫餅是什麼樣子，每當他深愛的家人們又在拿自己的命開玩笑且不聽勸的時候，他就會想起孩子們包容他的華夫餅時那殷殷切切的表情，並且忍不住想直接看到，等到發現的時候他已經在揉麵團了，而且屢試不爽。

　　——現在只有姓Wayne的傢伙們不知道那是來自老管家的懲罰，Jason見Tim那守著華夫餅的肢體動作，就不難想像Alfred平時有多愉悅。

 

　　——今天的下午茶絕對會非常精彩。

 

★

 

　　事情的轉折發生得很突然，包括Jason在內所有人都不認為Damian會放過貓女，雖然他的確在使用『理性溝通』的方式，但他在做的事是要Bruce打消念頭，他一定會找時機會會那名擄獲他父親的心的女罪犯。

　　說不定他去了，什麼時候去的不知道，今天Damian下午回來的時候就不再提起反對意見，他的褲管上沾了一些貓毛。

 

　　「你居然喜歡這種毛絨絨的小東西……」寵物店裡頭Jason露出不可置信的表情，「這種沒有殺傷力、見罐罐等同見主人的沒有骨氣的小東西？」

　　Damian的手掌在籠子裡，任一隻崽貓小小的蹭過他的掌心，抖著柔軟的小耳朵跟短短的腿。

　　「你就跟貓一樣，」Damian動動手指，搔弄貓的脖子，眼神是前所未有的溫暖，「就我所知貓特別喜歡在主人忙的時候來作業妨礙。」

　　「就直說我礙事吧！」Jason磨著牙。很久很久以前當他聽販賣所的二手性奴提起爭寵的事蹟時，他不禁覺得被主人冷落不也挺好的嗎？甚至在看後宮伸展台的時候他都希望能有個嬪妃看清楚現實自己 **請調冷宮** ，賞花賞月賞秋香怎麼樣都比爭奪一個男人幸福，現代的冷宮肯定還有Wifi，絕對不會無聊死的。

　　但是現在他懂她們在爭什麼了，看Damian用那種只會出現在他身上的眼神去看別的生物，他就噁心得胃酸升高。

 

　　「你礙事的方式還沒那麼可愛。」在他忙的時候一直挑起他的性慾真的稱不上可愛。

　　Damian緩緩地拿出籠子裡的手，一整間的毛絨絨軟化他原本剛毅的表情，連皺著的眉頭都鬆開了。

　　「……」Jason想吐。

　　「走吧。」在男友真的吐出來之前，少年心滿意足地將他帶出寵物店。

　　「你不買？」

　　「買來讓你烹煮？不。」

　　「是是是我會全部煮來吃掉。」Jason一邊翻白眼一邊被拉出去。

 

★

 

　　如果Jason沒提出他放假這麼久下個月就無法領薪水的意見，Damian可能不會給他開啟遠端操控的權利，現在Damian留在高譚的電腦系統會跳出聯盟接洽的案子，由他負責評估風險跟調派人手，Damian不讓他回聯盟，他只能這麼做了。

　　Jason一邊關注新聞一邊在電腦資料中翻翻找找，新聞還沒出現相關新聞，但他已經收到一些具體內容不清楚的小道消息。

　　他只知道中東的某個冷門小勢力努力在爭奪媒體版面、製造話題、企圖改變當地人的觀念習慣，但是當地的媒體選擇無視。這樣刺客聯盟的業務量應該增加才對，為什麼都沒看到相關的委託？他只能想到『不利於聯盟』跟『對方沒錢』這兩個理由而已。

 

　　媒體無視的東西得從其他管道去找，幸運的是蝙蝠電腦對這些小道消息的蒐集還算敬業，他總會搞明白Damian不願意接洽的原因。

 

　　Jason一個一個點開蝙蝠電腦能找到的所有消息，一則是幾個小奴隸主把他們的奴隸賣給其他聲譽不錯的奴隸主、一則是幾場沒什麼人在關注的演講，其內容跟『奴隸人權』有關，直到這裡Jason就已經明白聯盟不願接觸的原因了，更不用去點最後一個標題『訴求：解放奴隸為最終目的』。

　　如果奴隸解放，Damian做為一個大奴隸主，所得到的只有損失而已……

 

　　Jason關掉蝙蝠電腦的畫面，安靜地離開蝙蝠洞。

 

★

 

　　Wayne與Kely訂婚的消息傳遍各街小巷，雖然每個人都說著恭喜恭喜，但基本上真的祝福的人沒幾個，地下賭譚更是開了跟世足差不多精彩的賭局，賭他們能維持多久的婚姻、賭Wayne多久會開始偷吃、……最誇張的是還沒結婚就開始在賭離婚時貓女會拿到多少贍養費……

　　Jason跟Alfred在各種名單跟小決定間忙活，規劃一件美事不在Jason的任何專業範圍內。

 

　　「這些是賓客名單，Jason先生，您之前有排過位置的經驗嗎？」

　　「呃……」Jason尷尬地聳了個肩，「我幫死人排過。」嚴格來說他是負責放進去，而非規劃位置。

　　「那也可以。」Alfred不以為然地拿出場地位置圖，「我能教您。」

　　「真的？」

　　「是的，先生，我們可以從Wayne們開始，」展開宴會廳的桌椅位置圖，「相信我，Wayne們非常簡單，只要把您沒看過的名字都排到最後桌……」

　　「哈哈哈～」當然不行，但Jason的感覺好多了，「我沒在 **現實世界** 參加過婚禮，Alfred。」

　　「聽起來是個可歌可泣的故事。」

　　「噢，它是的，關於我一個夢，它是一場讓Talia跟Bruce都為之驕傲的婚禮～」

 

×

 

　　蝙蝠俠跟貓女結婚根本沒有實際意義的好處，Damian沒有他父親那麼相信人性，世界上不存在能洗去罪惡重生的人類。

 

　　「你就是個例外，Damian。」Bruce帶著笑意，他應約參加了一場公益高爾夫球賽，Damian被他拉著一起。

　　「我不是個例外，父親，我始終如一。」

　　「Talia招攬過我很多次，她認為我加入刺客聯盟對聯盟有益，但我深信對聯盟最有益的是解散它，現在你用不用解散它的方式讓它往好的方向走。」Bruce拍拍Damian的肩膀，握起自己的球桿，「愛情的魔力。」

　　Damian為這俗套的台詞翻了一個白眼。他沒有說刺客聯盟還是接許多要過血的活，只是可能不殺人而已——那是指他的手下們，傭兵們的行動方式他管不著。

 

　　「Todd只是讓我看清了現實，在我們推翻刺客聯盟以前，他對我說了異教徒的事，我也從可以找到的文件中得知我的存在極大可能要作為外公安置靈魂的容器。」

　　帥氣揮下桿子的Bruce撲了個空，小白球仍矗在地上分毫未動，他聽見身後的有錢人們發出嘻笑聲，然而他卻無法對那些不相關的人露出該有的笑容。

　　Bruce聽不出Damian聲音中存在任何強烈的情感，就好像他已經獨自把私人情緒給處理完畢。

　　Bruce甚至到現在都還活在雙親死亡的陰影中，一個剛滿18歲就必須負責整個刺客聯盟的青少年、他的親生兒子又得花多長時間才能從謊言的陰影中走出來？

 

　　「這件事我沒告訴Todd，請您別提起，父親。」

　　「我不會讓任何人傷害你，Damian，」Bruce沈重地說，「告訴我所有我能幫忙的事。」

　　「就……我不在的時候顧好Todd，如非必要，我不打算再讓他回到刺客聯盟。」

 


	29. Chapter 29

29.

 

　　訂婚宴不是最重要的場合，蝙蝠俠跟貓女的關係之複雜根本不是外人可以想像的，所以新郎跟新娘本人也不覺得非得邀請高譚的政商名流來湊熱鬧，他們都希望訂婚宴可以低調或乾脆不要有訂婚宴；但是身為Bruce Wayne，高譚最有錢的黃金單身漢，不把跟他有關的所有宴會搞得風風光光，似乎又有一點不負責任……

 

　　因為Wayne先生的身為名人的不可抗因素，Jason找到很多事可以做，Alfred讓他幫忙訓練過兩天會來的一批服務生；現在則是讓他幫忙決定菜單，主要要做的事是去詢問其他少爺們或Kyle小姐的貴賓們想在宴會場上看到的甜點或食物。

　　為此Damian鬆了口氣，他沒有實際要Jason在莊園做什麼『任務』，但他很清楚Jason如果沒事做就會想太多或不自覺誘惑他。

 

　　「你今天穿什麼？」Damian靠過去，自從他聽了Grayson的提議，他已經有一個半月沒跟Jason發生性關係， **一個半月** ，簡直是他這個年紀的少年的極限。

　　「你昨天買的那套黑色的，托你的服我已經沒有一般男人的內衣褲可以穿了。」Jason抖了一下嘴角，在表格的甜點區填上一些中東式甜點的名字，「訂婚宴上你想吃什麼？」

　　「……」Damian摟著他的腰，把頭埋在青年的脖頸間，……不用等到訂婚宴，他現在就想把他穿著襯衫跟牛仔褲的男友拆吃入腹，好好欣賞他在裡頭的黑色蕾絲內衣內褲。

　　「Damian，」Jason回頭看向那個把 **某東西** 壓在他屁股上的小少年，「我不急著把這些事情處理完，我們可以回房間 **休息** 一下。」

　　「不用，」Damian想也沒想地拒絕了，「你忙你的。」

　　「我說真的，你想等我想做愛的時候才做根本是在折磨你自己。」

　　「……」Damian抬高一邊眉毛，他的男友非常認真，「我可以當它是種磨練。」

 

　　Jason轉身，撐起身體坐到桌子上，把萬般不願意的Damian拉來自己的雙腿之間，他不用看都能明顯感覺到少年那蓬勃的慾望。

　　「我每天都有為你準備好，我的小少爺，」拉著Damian的領帶，Jason仰起自己的下顎，「你再不碰我才是對我的磨練。」

　　「看我禁慾到死是你的樂趣，Todd。」

　　「一開始是，」Jason緩緩躺下，手仍沒放開少年，「可是這一個半月你不只沒碰我、你還同意你老爸的婚禮，這不只讓我覺得不受寵愛，還覺得你準備好好擼陪Kyle小姐嫁進來的一窩貓，對我再也沒興趣。」

 

　　Damian在自己口中舔了一圈牙齒內側，他極具誘惑的性奴隸在他身下那張吃飯用的長桌上，露出好看的脖子抖著他的喉結，……他的裡頭穿著蕾絲內衣，他主人買給他的蕾絲內衣，而且只穿給他看。

 

　　「別跟我說你在吃醋。」Damian握緊拳頭，聲調中滿滿壓抑。

　　「不然我哪可能穿你買給我的內衣？」Jason勾住Damian的脖子，「不要怪我小氣，Damian，我懷念你眼中只有我的日子了……」

　　Damian倒抽一口氣，什麼磨練都見鬼去吧！他低下頭，狠狠地吻住Jason湊過來的嘴唇，大力扯開那件薄薄的襯衫，讓那副成熟的肉體溫暖自己的掌心……

 

×

 

　　喀咖一聲，凌亂的笑聲被帶進門中，硬生生打斷餐桌上正在 **用餐** 的Damian跟正在 **充當食物** 的Jason……

　　Bruce帶頭愣在門口，他的未婚妻Selina Kyle——一個短髮而清瘦的女人——握著他的手也佇立在原地，他們身後是剛回來的Dick跟Alfred。

 

　　Damian維持同樣的姿勢——黑襯衫只穿一半，整個人跪趴在桌上——迅速拉好Jason的衣物，意外的出現訪客也沒讓他有半分不好意思。

　　Jason則是雙腿大開地躺在桌上，仰頭看著他們，然後露出心死的表情。

 

　　「咳，」Wayne家主發出了一點聲音，「Damian、Jason，這是Selina Kyle，我的未婚妻。」

　　「你認真的？」Dick有點承受不住地垮下肩膀，「我們該做的是先離開，Bruce。」而不是像看見兩隻發情的貓一樣淡定地介紹家人

　　「大家都是成年人了，Dick，我遇過更糟的。」比如說Damian被毒藤女的花粉控制時，狀況可比現在尷尬多了，那時候他還被迫看自己的兒子死命操他男友呢，「Selina，那是我兒子Damian跟他男朋友Jason，你見過Damian了。」

 

　　Damian翻了個白眼後從桌上下來，多虧這一下他完全醒了；Jason不甘願地撐起身子，他誘惑Damian誘惑得那麼辛苦，結果還是被殘忍地宣告任務失敗。

 

　　「嗨，Damian、Jason，」Selina看起來一點也不介意，「不錯的內衣～」

 

×

 

　　下午Jason一臉死沉地去敲Dick的房門，想起自己就算整個人壓在Damian身上磨蹭也動搖不了少年的鋼鐵意志，他就一點也提不起勁。

 

　　「訂婚宴你想吃什麼？Grayson。」難過地嘆著氣，「說出來保證不幫你準備。」

　　「哇喔，」Dick笑了出來，「你不能拿我出氣，Jason，那是個意外。」

　　「一個半月以來我老闆第一次對我有那麼強烈的性衝動，就那樣被你們打散了。」

　　Dick驚訝地瞪大眼睛，「一個半月！？」

 

　　「沒錯，一個半月，超過45天，Damian最近都待在高譚沒回刺客聯盟，他每天早上都 **很有精神** ，但就是不碰我！」

　　Dick眨了幾下眼，想著他給自己的弟弟提了什麼不人道的鬼主意，「你是說Damian每天早上被你帥醒……」

　　「對，他的小頭。」

　　「可是你們什麼也沒做？」

　　「我有要幫他解決的意思，他拒絕我！」

　　「……」Dick抹了把臉，「你是說從我跟他提議後的這一個半月，你們都沒有……親密？」

　　「有接吻。」

　　「不不不不不，不是接吻，我是說性愛。」

　　「沒有，來到這個人生地不熟的地方——我是說莊園——我已經習慣了很多事，現在我還得習慣Damian拒絕我，謝謝你啊Grayson。」

　　「不我原話絕對不是那麼說的，我是說讓他遵循你的渴望……」停頓好一會兒，「你有渴望嗎？性愛？」

　　Jason無奈地看著他，身體靠在門框上，「就算Damian沒說過、我沒說過，沒人看出我性冷感？」

 

　　Dick以為自己聽錯，「不，沒人看出來。」

　　「我他媽表現得很明顯！」

　　「從你們來這裡的兩個月來，你們就不斷地曬恩愛、曬情趣，你還在有兩百年歷史的莊園內裝了枝鋼管！玩水床play！表現得樂在其中！！！」

　　「那說明不了什麼，Grayson！如果你當初只是開導Damian能聽懂我說『不要』的實際意思，那他現在還能過上愉快的有性生活。」

　　「……」Dick覺得心累，他真的沒有想讓Damian出家的意思，「不對，你們太奇怪了，要嘛 **搞** 得轟轟烈烈，要嘛進行奇怪的修行……你真的性冷感？Damian可是你男朋友，你不想要他嗎？」

　　「……想。」

　　「為什麼停頓那麼久？」

　　「爽歸爽，Grayson，但對我來說上床不是必要的行為。」

 

　　說完Jason自己也不住思考，確實Damian允許他想做愛的時候自己去找主人『泄慾』，他也承認只要不被操到全身酸痛動彈不得的話都挺爽的，可是不做也不會怎麼樣對吧？

　　……嗯，好像也只有他的職業道德會被考驗而已……

 

　　「我看你們玩得那麼開心以為你們都跟禁慾扯不上關係……你上次特別特別特別想跟Damian交纏是什麼時候？」

　　「……」Jason想了又想。

　　「……」Dick等了又等，「有過嗎？」

　　「有，我只是在想那距離現在多久了……大概是我從茵特來肯救下Damian之後？」

　　「那很久了耶！！」

　　「因為你強調了三次『特別』，我能想到的就只有那個了。」

 

　　可能是因為差點生離死別，Jason的身心都強烈地想要Damian，想要看主人在自己的面前張狂、發狠，想要他好好地在自己身上留下印記……然而當所有威脅都消失了之後，好像就恢復正常了。

 

　　「我……」Dick挫折地點點頭，「我去跟Damian談談……」

　　「談什麼？」

　　「不曉得，我需要得到他這麼極端的解答，我覺得我有嚴重的心理創傷。」

 

　　Jason送他一個白眼並且在菜單上面槓掉塗黑Grayson的那份小甜餅。


End file.
